Naruto and The Golden IS
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto being given a new kind of IS made for him by Tabane. This IS isn't like nothing that's been created before and it's the only one of its kind that was ever created. Watch as Naruto uses the Golden IS to help him regain his lost memories. No Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

An eight year old blond haired boy with whisker marks is in an alley and its raining hard. The boy woke up a a day ago in a junkyard not knowing where or who he is.

"W-Who am I? Where am I?", the boy says to himself woth tears going down his eyes while hiding in a box. The boy hears a "splish, splash" sound and Naruto knows there is someone walking towards him. the boy moves his hands over his head in a protective way afraid of whoever it is.

"Hello, what's your name", the person sounded female and when he opens his eyes. He sees a teenager. Her eyes are purple, she has long purple hair that extends to her hips, she's wearing a lab-coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears. She's wearing a frilly maid like blue and white dress. She's smiling at him holding an umbrella.

"I... I don't know...", He says holding his head in pain and Tabane looks sadly at the boy. Tabane extends her right hand towards Naruto and he flinches scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you...", Tabane says she she ruffles her hair smiling. He looks up at Tabane and she's still smiling at him. A smile forms on his face.

"If you don't have a family then I'll take you with me. You'll be my adoptive little brother, I'll call you Naruto", Tabane says and Naruto smiles brightly finding a new family.

SEVEN YEARS LATER AT IS ACADEMY IN CLASS

Naruto is currently siting at a desk next to his sister Houki. Naruto looks around uncomfortable at all the girls. Naruto looks at Ichika glad he isn't the only boy in this school.

"Man, all these girls are starring at me, I'm regretting that I was given an IS to me... But...", Naruto thinks looking at his golden bracelet.

"The Golden Knight, Genesis", Naruto thinks looking at the gift Tabane gave to him before he went to IS Academy.

"I don't even know what it looks like when its been activated...", Naruto thinks looking at his IS that's in bracelet form. Naruto looks at Ichika who's nervous.

"This is way...way harder then I expected", Ichika said sweating. Then the teacher enters.

"Congratulations on making it to this school. I'm your first year sub home room teacher, miss Maya Yamada", Maya says and sweats seeing all the girls looking at Naruto and Ichika.

"Uhhhhh, starting today you are all now students of the IS Academy. As you know this is a boarding school. Students are together during she after school ours. So I hope you'll get along and help each other make in the next three years enjoyable. Uh then now... Why don't we do introductions. Lets go with the females then the two males", Maya says nervously looking at Naruto.

AFTER THE GIRLS INTRODUCTION

Naruto signs standing up because its his turn.

"My name is Naruto Shinonono. My likes are big sister Tabane and my sister little Houki, and ramen. My dislikes are perverts, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and people who say or do mean things to my friends. My goal...is to regain what I lost", Naruto says sitting down and signs.

"I hope that was good", Naruto thinks nervously.

"Ok, Ichika. Uh Ichika?", Maya says but Ichika is lost in thought.

"Hello, Ichika Orimura?", Maya says again leaning into her desk.

"Here!", Ichika says responding and most if the students laugh while Naruto just signs.

"I do apologize for being so loud just then but it's your turn. Naruto already finished, so would you introduce yourself now pretty please", Mays says smiling.

"You really don't need to be so apologetic", Ichika says and suddenly stands up.

"I'm Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you all!", Ichika says and looks nervously at all the girls staring at him.

Ichika looks at Houki and she just looks away making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh no, if I don't say something else, there going to think I'm really depressing", Ichika thinks with a gloomy expression. Ichika takes a breath and swallows making the students listen in more.

"That's all!", Ichika says making most of the students face fault and Naruto just face palms.

Ichika looks at the students.

"What? Was that bad?!", Ichika says and Chifuyu suddenly hits him in the head hard making him fall out if his desk.

"Uh! Sis?!", Ichika says shocked and received a fist to the head hard.

"You will call me miss Orimura at school", Chifuyu says.

"So your back, dies that mean the meetings over already?", Maya says smiling happily at her friend. Ichika sits back in his seat. Chifuyu walks to her desk standing behind it.

"That's right miss Yamada. I'm sorry about you welcome my class for me", Chifuyu says then looks at Naruto. Naruto looks at Chifuyu and suddenly sees an image of a younger Chifuyu smiling or so he thought that was Chifuyu but it wasn't her.

"My head", Naruto says grabbing his head in pain drawing the other students attention. Chifuyu looks at Naruto with sympathy.

"So he's the one Tabane found with his memory's gone, and the user of that IS...", Chifuyu thinks and looks at Naruto's golden bracelet. Chifuyu then looks at the students and takes a step forward.

"All right class, I'm your home room teacher miss Chifuyu Orimura! It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year", Chifuyu says and almost all the students are making a lot of noise.

"That's Chifuyu, that's really lady Chifuyu!", a girl yells happily.

"She's the one who inspired me to come to this school!", another yelled.

"Lady Chifuyu, I'd die for you!", another yelled.

Chifuyu rubs her hair whine signing.

"Haa, I'm amazed at how many but jobs come to this school every year, to they put all the crazy's in my class on purpose?", Chifuyu says while Naruto smiles.

"They must thought it would be funny, I agree!", Naruto says smiling and is stopped by a fist to the head from Chifuyu.

"Ow! What was that for?!", Naruto says holding his head with fake tears in his eyes.

"Don't make a smart ass comment", Chifuyu says and Naruto looks at her with fake tears looking sad.

"Big sister was right! You can be mean!", Naruto says holding his head and Chifuyu signs.

"Oh great, he acts like Tabane. But at least he doesn't act like her all the time", Chifuyu thinks thankfully.

Naruto wipes the fake tears from his eyes.

"My big sister is my home room teacher?!", Ichika says shocked. Chifuyu turns to Ichika with her fist in her palm.

"So, have the instructions regarding addressing your instructor not taken yet?", Chifuyu says making Ichika start to sweat while Naruto just smiles at her.

"Well Chifuyu, I was just-", Ichika is stopped by Chifuyu grabbing his head and hitting it against his desk.

"That's miss Orimura right?", Chifuyu says still holding Ichika's head to the table.

"Yes miss Orimura...", Ichika says and a student puts the pieces together.

"What, you mean Orimura is lady Chifuyu's younger brother", a student says surprised.

"I wonder does that have anything to do with the fact he's one of the two male's that can pilot an IS?", a girl says and Chifuyu lets go and Ichika sits up.

"That's enough! I'll have you people memorized the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that its hands-on, you should let the basic maneuvers sink into your body within half a month. Do you got that, even if you don't say yes ma'am!", Chifuyu says.

"Yes, ma'am!", they all say.

"Now as I'm sure all of you are already a where that IS actually stands for Infinite Stratos. It's a multi form suit originally developed in Japan. When it was first introduced ten years ago, it was originally designed to be used in outer space. However, those plans are currently on hold. Due to the Alaska Treaty, the IS is forbidden to be used by the military. Therefore it's used solely for competition's and sporting events and our IS Academy is the only educational institution in the world that establishes the objective of training IS pilots. Students from all around the world come to this school, where young people from multiple countries get to live, work, and study side by side everyday as they hone and perfect there piloting skills. So starting today, lets all study hard over the next three years!", Maya says.

"Yes, Ma'am!", they all says except Ichika who's still not sure.

"This will be interesting..", a voice says and Naruto looks around not knowing where it can't from.

"Was that? No...", Naruto says looking at his bracket and shakes his head and looks back at the teacher.

NEXT PERIOD DURING CLASS

"Ok does anyone have any questions so far?", Maya says and she hears snoring. They look to see Naruto sleeping on his desk. Chifuyu takes a book and walks to Naruto's desk and slams it on his desk instantly waking Naruto up and making him fall out if his seat making the girls laugh.

"WHat happened?! Did someone fire a missile?!", Naruto says and Chifuyu slams the book on Naruto's head hard making him hit the ground.

"Take your seat", Chifuyu says glaring at Naruto and he swallows taking his seat.

Ichika is currently having trouble with his book.

"What does this mean?! Don't tell me I have to memorize all of this?!, Ichika thinks confused and sweating.

"You have any questions Orimura?", Maya says.

"Well, uh...", Ichika says and she just smiles.

"Well, if you do have any questions, just ask me ok. I am your teacher after all", Maya says happily.

"Miss Yamada...", Ichika says looking down and raising his hand.

"Yes, don't be shy", Maya says.

"I don't understand any of this!", Ichika says surprising Maya.

"What? Not any if it?! Is there anyone else here who doesn't understand what we've covered so far?", Maya says and Naruto raises his hand.

"I feel asleep on chapter one", Naruto says and Chifuyu stops leaning against the wall.

"Shinonono and Orimura, did you read the reference manual before school started?", Chifuyu says walking towards them.

"Um, are you talking about that big one?", Ichika says remembering what he did to it.

"That's right, the one that said required reading", Chifuyu says.

"Yeah but I accidentally through it away-", Ichika is stoped getting hit by Chifuyu's note book.

"I'll get you a new copy then and I except you two to have the whole thing memorized within a week", Chifuyu says.

"We're screwed", Naruto said suddenly.

"What?! That big book! Within a week?!", Ichika says and Chifuyu looks at him with a dark glint in her eyes.

"What did I say?", Chifuyu says and Naruto swallows.

"Yes, ma'am!", Naruto and Ichika say scared.

"Well then lets continue with class, please turn to page twelve in your text book", Maya says.

AFTER CLASS

"So we both have to read that big book huh, why did I even come?", Naruto says and Ichika nods.

"I agree", Ichika says and both sign. Cecilia walks up to them.

"May I have a moment with you two", Cecilia says drawing there attention.

"Huh?", Ichika say.

"What sort of response is that? You two should be honored that I bothered to speak to you two when the first place don't you think you should behave in a more better manner?", Cecilia says.

"Do you even go to this class?", Naruto says and a tic mark forms on Cecilia's head.

"How dare you say that! You don't know who I am! I'm Cecilia Alcott, England's Representative contender, the one who scored high on-", Cecilia is cut off by Ichika.

"Hold on, hold on, I have a question", Ichika says and Cecilia smiles.

"Well, it is the responsibility of nobles to answer questions from the lower classes, do go ahead", Cecilia says.

"... You're a representative contender got it. What's that mean?", Ichika says and Naruto just laughs at that while the other students face fault and Cecilia just twitches.

"This is unbelievable! I can only hope that every japanese man is not this utterly void of knowledge", Cecilia says.

"I resent that!", Naruto says looking at Cecilia.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?", Ichika says and Cecilia just smiles.

"They are the chosen elites selected by there countries to represent them as IS pilots. Surely you should be able to deduce that from the name alone", Cecilia says and hears snoring. She turns to see Naruto is sleeping.

"Do you mind!", she yells and Naruto wakes up.

"WHAT?!", Naruto says looking around and looks at Cecilia.

"Oh, it's just you", Naruto says and Cecilia is blushing angrily.

"How did you two even get in this school without no knowledge about anything, I heard that you two are the only males that can control an IS, but you've been such a terrible disappointment. In any case since in so remarkable, I can still find it in my heart to be considerate towards people such as you two, so if you do have questions, I wouldn't mind answering them for you if you would plead with tears in your eyes. After all I did defeat and instructor during the entrance exam which means that I'm an elite among the elite-", Cecilia stops hearing laughing.

"Eheheheh, I defeated two at the sane time. It was boring. One of them just charged at me and I simply took her out fast. I took the other one down which was harder but not fun. Ichika, didn't you say that your instructor just charged and you dodged which she smashed into the wall knocked out?", Naruto says and he nods.

"B-But they said I was the only one", Cecilia says.

"They might have meant you were the only female", Ichika says and Naruto just smirks at that.

"Wait! Are you telling me you two also defeated an instructor?!", Cecilia yells at them leaning towards them.

"Ok just calm down!", Ichika says with his hands up innocently.

"Calm, HOW CAN I BE CALM WITH THIS INSULT!", Cecilia yells and the bell rings.

"We will be continuing this conversation later! Do you understand?", Cecilia says returning to her seat.

"Well, that was annoying", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP AT THE DORMS

"I was told there's three beds in our room", Naruto said and Ichika nods.

"Go on in, I need to tie my shoes", Naruto says and he nods and enters.

After Naruto finished, he heard yelling that sounded like Houki.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me...", Naruto said and girls gather.

"What's going on?", a girl says and Naruto signs and stands up.

"Just watch", Naruto says taking a few steps back and Ichika running out and closes the door behind him and leans against the doorway signing but suddenly a wooden sword pieces the door and Houki keeps doing it trying to hit Ichika. Ichika falls back on the floor and limits at the room.

"Are you honestly trying to kill me! I would have been dead if I hadn't fudged that one?!", Ichika says accusingly and looks around seeing the girls.

"You and your big mouth Ichika", Naruto says signing.

"Hey, this is there room", a girl says bending down giving them a clear look at her chest. Naruto looks away with a faint blush.

"That's a good thing to know, hey girls", a girl says and a lot of them are looking at Naruto while blushing.

"Her those whiskers?", a girl says pointing at Naruto's cheeks and he just smiles.

"There just scars I had when I was young", Naruto says and Ichika crawls to his door.

"Houki. Miss Houki please let me in right now! This is gonna be bad I mean, I apologize so please let me in! Please I'm begging you!", Ichika says.

"Ok, that's just pathetic", Naruto said disappointed in Ichika.

The said recedes and the door opens showing Houki in a kimono.

"All right then", Houki says and sees Naruto.

"I'm your room mate to sis", Naruto says and Houki signs.

Ichika stands up and enters the room.

"I'll see you girls tommorow bye", Naruto says smiling and waving and all the girls blush. Naruto closes the door.

"So, now it turns out you two are my roommates, just what are you two up too?", Houki says and Naruto blinks.

"Huh?", Ichika says age she turns to them.

"I asked you what are you up too?! Don't you know that mixing genders past age 17 is just wrong!", Houki says glaring at them.

"Hey, blame the one who set it up. My guess it was Shifuyu or Tabane", Naruto said.

"No! Naruto you requested this room did you?!", Houki says.

"Is it because I read your Diary yesterday?", Naruto says and Houki blushes in anger and runs at Naruto and swings her sword at him. Naruto catches the widen sword in his right hand stopping her.

"Remember who's better Houki", Naruto says and starts to push her sword back. Houki then gets more angry and pushes.

The door is opened and three girls are watching.

"Wow, Naruto is strong, pushing her back with just one hand", a girl says.

"Quite wiggling, it's hard to see!", another girl says and Houki stops pushing and Naruto lets go.

"Shoot, it's over already", another girl says.

"Just when it was starting to get good", another says and Houki closes the door.

"Naruto and Ichika!", Houki yells drawing there attention.

"If we are living with each other then we should establish some ground rules. First regarding showers usage hours. I'll use it between 7:00 and 8:00 PM. And you two can use it between 8:00 to 9:00", Houki says.

"But I wanted to use it earlier then that", Ichika says.

"Are you asking me not to shower after my club activities?", Houki says.

"You mean Kendo? Didn't they have showers in the club facilities?", Naruto says.

"I really don't feel relaxed unless I shower in my own room", Houki says walking towards them.

"Wait... Won't we have to use the girls bathroom? There's no boys", Naruto says and Houki signs.

"That's right. They only have restrooms at the end of each hallway", Houki says and Ichika gets in a thinking pose.

"You think someone would have remembered this place is all girls, but worse case-", Ichika is stopped by Houki poking him in the face with her wooden sword.

"I see, you've become quite a pervert during the years I haven't seen you? I'm very disappointed!", Houki says.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Ichika says.

"You want to go in the girls restroom, what else would you call that besides perverted! I should punish you right now!", Houki says raising her sword.

"No you don't!", Ichika yells grabbing a wooden sword that has Houki's bra on it and Naruto just sits on the middle bed.

"What the hell is this?", Ichika says looking at the bra and touches it.

"Give it back!", Houki yells grabbing it.

"Wait a second!", Ichika says confused.

"Hands off you pervert!", Houki says with a light blush.

"It would seem, that you wear a bra now huh", Ichika says and thus time Naruto hits Ichika in the face with a widen sword knocking him out.

"I wonder what you even see in him?", Naruto says.

"Wait wha-", Houki is stopped by Naruto ruffling her hair.

"Don't lie, I knew before I even read you diary", Naruto says smiling and and Houki looks down smiling.

NEXT DAY AT CLASS

"Two weeks from today! You'll be asked to chose your representative further class tournament, a class representative bit only competes in the tournament but also attend school council meetings and committee meetings, to make it short, it will be your class leader ok, I will now take nominations, any suggestions", Shifuyu says.

"I nominate Ichika", Naruto says and surprising Ichika.

"I agree, I also nominate Ichika", another girl says.

"You do?", Ichika says shocked.

"So is there anyone else? If not then he'll be elected without a vote", Shifuyu says.

"Hand on a minute-", Ichika is cut off by Cecilia.

"I do not approve of this! This type of selection is utterly unacceptable, it would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative!", Cecilia says.

"Eheheheh, your just jealous that no one picked you miss representative, or is it the elite?", Naruto says angering Cecilia.

"That's it! I Cecilia Alcott challenge you Naruto Shinonono to fight! If I win then I become representative but if you win then Ichika becomes representative!", Cecilia says and Naruto laughs.

"I accept, I can finally try Genesis", Naruto says smiling.

"I wonder if I should give you a handle cap", Cecilia says smiling.

"Don't, you will be needing full power if you want to beat me", Naruto says standing up.

"Um your underestimating her", a girl says and Naruto just smiles.

"It looks like that's settled then, the competition will be staged in arena three, which I believe is available Monday. Shinonono and Alcott, I expect you to come fully prepared for combat", Shifuyu says.

"Perfect, I the time has almost come for my awakening", a voice says again and Naruto looks around not knowing where its coming from.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

AT CLASS

"Shinonono, since you have your own IS then there aren't any problems but Orimura since the tournament is coming, just in case Shinonono wins the school will provide you with a personal IS", Chifuyu said.

"What, a personal IS when he's only a freshmen?", a girl says.

"In other words that means the government is supporting this", another girl says to her friend and she replies back.

"That's so awesome, I want to get my own IS too", a girl says and they all start talking.

"Is having your own IS really that major of a deal?", Ichika says to Naruto.

"Well it means your different from the other IS users that have regular IS's. little miss perfect has one as well", Naruto says and regrets saying it because Cecilia walks over to them.

"I Cecilia Alcott am the glorious representative contender for Great Britain, in other words I currently own my own personal IS. There are only four hundred and sixty seven IS units world wide. So obviously those who have there own personal units are the elites of the elites amongst the planet population of 7 billion", Cecilia says surprising Ichika but not Naruto who already knew this from Tabane teaching him a little about IS's.

"Only four hundreds and sixty seven? That's all?", Ichika says.

"That's because the central component of all IS technology, the core. Has never been released, as a result there are only four hundred and sixty seven machines in the entire world, and doctor Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores", a girl says and Ichika finally puts the pieces together.

"Wait, isn't that Houki's and Naruto's sister?", Ichika thinks turning left looking at them but Houki is looking out the window.

"Supposedly the IS core is like a self container black box. This is because no one other then doctor Shinonono can create one", a girl says.

"But the thing is, so far she's refused to make and manufacture more then a certain number of cores. Therefore countries, cooperations, and organizations are forcing conduct there research, development, and training using the limited number of IS units", another girl says.

"To complete out little history lesson. Personal IS units were originally only intended for those who sponsored by governments or cooperations. However your cases are exceptional, therefore they will provide you with a personal IS for data collection purposes, is that all clear?", Chifuyu says.

"Your all wrong on one thing. There are four hundred and sixty eight IS units. I posses one that was never introduced to the public", Naruto says surprising the girls and Cecilia looks away not believing it.

A girl raises her hand.

"I'm excuse me ma'am. Is it true that the two Shinonono's in our class are related to doctor Shinonono by any chance?", a girl says.

"Actually... Your classmates are her younger sister and brother", Shifuyu says shocking them all.

"Relax, I'm not really related to her. I was adopted", Naruto says signing at there attitude and the girls start to be quiet feeling a sad tone in Naruto's voice.

"She has nothing to do with me. I am not my sister, and there's nothing I can tell you about her", Houki says suddenly and looks out the window. All the students are quiet now.

"Alright miss Yamada, should we start?", Chifuyu says and Maya stutters.

"Oh right, now then lets begin the class, open your text books, we'll continue where we left off yesterday", Maya says and Naruto looks out the window.

"Big sister, wonder what your doing now?", Naruto thinks.

30 MINUTES LATER

"The IS or Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for its pilot. The units system has something similar to a consciousness so through shared dialog and the time spent together, the two of you will actually get to know each other, depending on how much time a pilots been controlling an IS, it begins to understand the users characteristics", Maya says.

"Like a bond...", Naruto thinks.

"So your IS isn't just a tool, instead think of it as your big mechanical partner, are there any questions so far?", Maya says and a red haired girl raises her hand.

"Yes ma'am, so do you mean partner as in boyfriend and girlfriend?", she's says and Naruto laughs a little at that.

"No ok not sure! That is... In not experienced that way so I don't know?", Maya says and the girls laugh.

"Oh but I wonder", Maya says With a dreamy look on her face.

"Well the three years is gonna be interesting", Naruto said smiling.

AFTER CLASS

Ichika walks over to Houki's desk where she's sitting.

"Hey Houki, miss Shinonono?", Ichika says but she's not turning to him but still looking out the window.

"Lets go eat lunch, would anyone like to join us?", Ichika says and three girls respond.

"Yes me me!", a girl yells.

"Oh, me too!", another said.

"I made my own lunch but I'm coming too", a girl says holding a lunch bag.

"Sure, we should all try to get along with our fellow class mates ok, your ok with me right?", Ichika says turning back to Houki.

"I think I'm gonna pass...", Houki says not in the mood.

"Don't be such a grumpy face", Ichika says grabing her arm and making her stand up.

"Come on", Ichika says.

"I already said in bit going!", Houki says.

"Oh you don't feel like walking hey, I'll carry you piggy back", Ichika says and will soon regret it.

"Let go!", Houki yells and she throws Ichika to the ground hard.

"Nice one, you just hit taken down that fast...", Naruto says disappointed.

"Ow, you're so strong", Ichika says standing up.

"Maybe your the one who's gotten weak, that was a little trick from my Kendo training", Houki says with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Ummmmm, we think that maybe we should pass this time", one of the girls say leaving.

Ichika signs and looks at Houki who opens her right eye looking at Ichika.

"Yeah what? You have something else stupid to say to me?", Houku says and Ichika looks at her more serious drawing Naruto's full attention.

"Houki", Ichika says.

"I told you not to call me that!", Houki says and Ichika grabs her hand.

"Come on lets go eat", Ichika says.

"Give it a rest", Houki says annoyed at what Ichika is doing.

"Shut up and lets go", Ichika says and begins walking with his hand holding Houki's. Naruto smiles.

"That girl should really tell him", Naruto says to himself standing up and walking to lunch.

AT LUNCH

"There you guys are", Naruto says and sits next to Houki.

"Hey, no one asked you too sit here!", Houki says and Naruto just smiles.

"So you wanted some alone fine with Ichika huh?", Naruto says quietly so only she can hear and she blushes in embarrassment.

"Uh, what's wrong Houki?", Ichika says and she looks away.

"Nothing!", Houki says and the blush begins fading.

"So, I bet Kurama is gonna be harder to use then that practice IS I used against the instructors.

"Hey, aren't you the one everyone's talking about", a cute girl says showing up.

"Your going to be competing against a representative contender but you've never flown for real have you, if you want, I can teach you lots of things about the IS", she says.

"No thank you, I can handle myself, but you could teach Ichika", Naruto said looking at Ichika and Houki glares at Naruto.

"No thanks, actually I'm the one who's going to be teaching him", Houki says and Naruto smiles at his plan working and Ichika looks at Houki surprised.

"But your a freshmen too right, I'm a senior after all, I think id do a much better job teaching him the ropes", she says thinking she won the conversation.

"But I am Tabane Shinonono's sister", Houki says and the girl takes a step back.

"But thanks for the offer", Houki says and the girl turns around.

"Fine, I guess some things can't be helped", she says leaving.

"So then you will teach me?", Ichika says and Houki's eyes narrow.

AT THE KENDO ROOM

Ichika falls on his butt sweating while wearing a Kendo outfit.

"What the hell is going on here?", Houki says disappointed in the tired Ichika.

"I... I don't know what you mean...", Ichika says breathing tiredly.

"How did you allow yourself to become so weak?! What clubs were you in middle school?!", Houki yells angrily at Ichika.

"The go home club, three years of perfect attendance", Ichika says not wanting to continue getting his ass kicked in this.

"Then you'll retrain, this problem comes before the IS! Affective immediately, you'll be training with me for three hours every day at school!", Houki says.

"Hang on, I wanted to teach me about the IS?", Ichika says not liking this.

"And I said! This problem comes before the IS!", Houki yells and three girls are watching the argument.

"Man, Orimura is kinda weak", a girl says.

"Do you think he can really control an IS?", the other girl says.

AT THE LOCKER ROOM

Houki gets dressed.

"I wonder if I came down on him a little too hard?... No way, he had it coming! It was obvious he hadn't wielded a sword at least a year. Other wise there would have been no way he would have lost to me so easily. He's changed... In the past six years I haven't seen him... Ichika's really changed so much...", Houki says fully dressed and thinks about Ichika when he held her hand.

"This means his intensive training will begin tomorrow. That means I'll get to be alone with Ichika after school-", Houki says she blushes then shakes her head trying to not think about it.

"Eheheheh, seriously Houki, its not much of a big deal", Naruto says behind the lockers with his eyes closed not even opening them.

"N-Naruto you pervert! You were watching me change weren't you?!", Houki yells blushing angrily.

"I had my eyes closed the whole time, I just came to tell you I won't be watching you train Ichika so you guys can have your alone time", Naruto says and chuckles making her blush more.

Naruto walks out of them room heading for his room.

"The time has almost come", Naruto thinks.

DAY OF THE FIGHT

Naruto is currently wearing the othes he uses when using a IS while waiting for Shifuyu to give him the cue to activate his IS. Ichika is currently arguing with Houki about his training with the IS when a video screen appears showing Cecilia using her blue tears.

"So that's her personal IS, whoa", Ichika says looking at it and in the control room Maya sits at the controls.

"Orimura, its here your personal IS has just arrived", Maya says.

"Shinonono, you should get ready at once. The amount of time we can use at the arena is limited. So you will have to learn how to work your IS during the match itself", Sgifuyu says and a door opens showing Ichika's IS.

"This is Orimura's personal IS, the Byakushiki!", Maya says.

"So that's yours huh. So how do I activate mine?", Naruto says.

"Move it Shinonono, any experienced IS pilot should take less then a second to deploy", Chifuyu says.

Naruto stars at his bracelet and touches it and somehow he knew how to activate it.

"The Golden Knight, Genesis!" Naruto yells and a golden light embolus Naruto.

"What's, that light?", Maya says and when it dims down they see something not like any IS they've seen before. This one is covering his whole body in golden armor. It looks exactly like Gundam the Akatsuki mobile suit.

"I feel it, this power is surging through me, I like it", Naruto says under the suit looking at his arms.

"So this is it, the golden knight, Genesis. What are its ability's...?", Chifuyu thinks only hearing if this once from Tabane.

"Gold...", Houki says looking at the golden IS.

"What kind of IS is that?", Ichika says shocked a sword appears in front of Naruto and he grabs it. The blade separates on two and a golden energy sword comes from it. Naruto swings the sword a couple of times.

"I'll call it Excalibur", Naruto says staring at his weapon.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've also changed the name of Naruto's IS to Genesis. Also thanks to the one who gave me the idea for Genesis's ability.

Chapter 3

WHERE TABANE IS

"Sensei, its seems your IS has awakened from its slumber...Genesis...", Tabane says to herself looking at a screen showing Genesis data. She's sitting in a room with red lights on a a computer screen in front of her. She's sitting on a chair watching it.

Tabane looks at a picture of her when she was younger wearing a dress a rabbit ears while standing next to Minato who's wearing a lab coat and smiling while he's ruffling her hair.

"I kept the promise, I gave your son it...", Tabane says smiling and turns back to the video.

BACK TO NARUTO

"I knew it, he must have decided he couldn't beat me", Cecilia says but stops seeing a golden armored figure fly out if the hanger.

"I demand you tell me who you are! I am Cecilia-", she cut off by Naruto.

"Will you shut up! I'm here aren't I?", Naruto says shocking Cecilia and all the girls are shocked as well seeing this IS.

"B-But that's not an IS?", Cecilia says and hears a laugh.

"Remember, Tabane made it. She made it for only me to use", Naruto says smiling under the armor.

"Just so you know this is your last chance", Cecilia says and Naruto wasn't listening.

"Huh, did you say something?", Naruto said and her eyes twitch.

"I can't believe someone as incompetent as yourself be Tabane Shinonono brother. Even if you are adopted", Cecilia says and Naruto suddenly glares at her under the mask.

"Shut your mouth girl. Keep talking and I may not hold back", Naruto says with seriousness in his voice. Screens then pop up in Naruto's helmet showing his suit and the energy.

"Shall we begin?", Naruto said.

"Now then, time to say goodbye!", Cecilia yells aiming her rifle at Naruto abs fires but Naruto just moves out of the way dodging it.

"The speed is good, feels like this is my actual body", Naruto says looking at his left hand and makes a fist.

"Shut up!", Cecilia yells and fires more surprising Naruto at the speed and he begins dodging it.

"Now you will dance for me! That's right waltz the Cecilia Alcott and blue tears are playing!", Cecilia yells and Naruto heads straight for her being hit by her blasts.

"My shield can't take much more of this", Naruto thinks heading straight for her.

"So this is your plan?! Changeling my long range IS on hand to hand combat l, don't be ridiculous!", Cecilia says and her eyes widen because Naruto is moving faster.

"I'm seeing your movements more clearly now", Naruto says.

"Your the first opponent to last this long, you've fought longer against blue tears then in a initial match then anyone, and I must applaud you for that, but now the time has come for the ending!", Cecilia says and parts detach from her heading for Naruto and fires blue blasts like her rifle.

"Multiple targets?", Naruto says surprised and begins dodging. The parts recede back to Cecilia's wings and she aims at Naruto's leg.

"I'll be taking your left leg!", Cecilia says and fires a blast heading for Naruto leg but Naruto swings his blade countering the blast easily stoping it. Cecilia then fires more but Naruto swings his blade using one not two and keeps stoping the blasts. Naruto then flys at Cecilia making her maneuver him to get distance. Her parts detach and fire at Naruto. A part heads for Naruto which was cut in half by him.

"There fast... It's hard to keep up with all of these? But...", Naruto thinks seeing a piece about to fire at him which he grabs fast aiming it at Cecilia and it fires at her hitting one of her wings.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

"That was really impressive, I can't believe this is his second time in a IS", Maya says at the computer.

"Keep watching, ever since Naruto activated his IS. I've been getting a bad feeling about it...", Chifuyu said.

"What do you mean?", Ichika said to his older sister.

"Put Byakushiki on and stabs by age get ready. That IS is giving off a weird vibe", Chifuyu says and Houki looks worriedly at her brother.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Two more left", Naruto thinks and blah of them are on both of his sides and they fire which Naruto dodges. Naruto moved fast and destroys the swiftly and heads for Cecilia.

"I see you fell for it", Cecilia says smiling making Naruto's eyes widen and a part opens up.

"There are more then four you have to worry about!", Cecilia says and fires two rockets at Naruto and he thought of something and flys up. He suddenly flys towards Cecilia making her eyes widen.

"Don't tell me he's?!", Cecilia thinks and Naruto flys behind her and kicks her in the back making her hit her own rockets.

"I'm not finished yet!", Cecilia says and the smoke clears showing she's fine.

"I'm ending this", Naruto says and puts both hands on his sword.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

"That movement...", Houki says shocked seeing Naruto line his sword up making it point to the sky.

"What is it Houki?", Ichika says.

"Naruto already won, every time we fought, when he wanted to end it quick... He entered that stance...", Houki says seeing Naruto's not moving an inch.

"A-Are you serious?!", Ichika says surprised at this.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Cecilia fires multiple missiles at Naruto but he's still not moving.

"I already wo-", Cecilia stops shocked. From what she just saw happen fast. Before the missiles hit, Naruto slashed through all of them making them explode behind him.

BACK TO HOUKI

"It's speed, everytime we fought and he uses that stance. He moves at incredible speed, but combined with an IS", Houki says.

"You've got one strong swordsman", Chifuyu says and they all watch Naruto head for Cecilia.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Oh no!", Cecilia thinks and now Naruto is on top of her and swings down. Thanks to Cecilia's barrier, it blocked the attack but Cecilia is sent to the ground hard.

"Ow-", Cecilia says and is about to stand up but she stops when there a sword pointing at her. Naruto is standing in front if her with his sword pointing at her.

"(Sign) I can't believe I lost... Fine you wi-", Cecilia stops when Naruto points his left hand at Cecilia and it turns into a cannon. It looks like Vash's angel arm from Trigun.

"What are you doing?! I surrender?", Cecilia says with fear in her voice and it begins charging.

"You are a threat to Naruto. You must be eliminated", a voice says that wasn't Naruto's and the eyes are glowing bright red. Cecilia's eyes widen.

"Die", it says and before it fires, someone hits Naruto's arm making him aim up unleashing his beams which breaks through the barrier.

Cecilia realizes that Ichika is holding her bridal style with Byakushiki in its first form. Cecilia blushes being held like this.

"Another enemy to my user huh, annoying", it said and Cecilia suddenly aims her rifle at Naruto and fires but parts come off of Genesis like Blue Tears parts but instead they opens and fire a laser. All three connect and a shield his formed blocking the blast easily.

"It is useless, you can not beat me. My ability's are far above yours second", it says looking at Ichika but more importantly the core inside of Byakushiki.

"Oh, my time is almost up", it says and Ichika glares at it.

"Who are you?!", Ichika says and it just stares at him.

"Eheheheh, my name is... Genesis, the strongest IS ever born to fight", Genesis says and the red light begins to fade.

"I'll be watching, and if this boy's life is in danger, I'll take over, goodbye for now", Genesis says and Naruto falls to his knees with his IS returning to bracket form.

"What... Happened?", Naruto says having to recollection of who was in control.

TIME SKIP

"So that's it... My IS gained control...", Naruto says in the control room watching the video of what it did. The others look at him with sympathy.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that this would happen", Ichika says patting Naruto on his back.

"Well, I can also forgive you if Ichika dear forgives you", Cecilia says with a light blush and Ichika looks at Cecilia.

"Ichika dear...?", Ichika says and Naruto stops listening lost in thought.

"Tabane, why did you give me this IS?", Naruto thinks not knowing what will happen in the future.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto is in line with Ichika wearing there IS user clothes. There in line with the other girls and in front of them is Chifuyu and Maya. Naruto looks at his bracelet.

"If I use it enough times. I can begin to understand Genesis and make sure he doesn't control me", Naruto thinks.

"For today's lesson, we're going to practice operating the basic controls of an IS. Orimura, Shinonono, and Alcott. Your up first", Chifuyu says and Cecilia releases blue tears.

"The Golden Knight, Genesis!", Naruto yells and glows bright yellow and appears wearing Genesis.

"Your turn, Ichika", Naruto said looking at him

"Ok", Ichika says but doesn't know how to activate Byakushiki.

"What's the matter with this darn thing?", Ichika says tapping his bracelet.

"As I said to Shinonono, sky experienced IS pilot should take less than a second to deploy", Chifuyu says and Ichika looks at his bracelet.

"Just focus", Ichija says closing his eyes and opens them.

"Engage, Byakushiki!", Ichika yells and in enveloped by a bright light and appears in his IS looking like all the regular IS's.

"Hey it worked", Ichika says smiling at what he done.

"Good now fly!", Chifuyu says and Naruto nods.

"Right!", Cecilia says and Naruto instantly flys up high and after him its Cecilia.

"Right, up up and a w-", Ichika stops and flys backwards then up high.

"... You have got to be kidding me, no wonder why Chifuyu is so strict with him", Naruto says and speeds up at the same speed he used against Cecilia.

"So fast", Ichika says and Naruto looks at Ichika.

"Speed up! Your IS is superior to Cecilia's", Naruto said at Ichika but he signs.

"Well tell me how you did it so fast learning the controls?", Ichija says and Naruto says nothing back and looks at the sky.

"It just feels natural...", Naruto said stoping in midair.

"Figure out the method that works easiest for you", Cecilia says flying next to Ichika.

"Yeah well in the first place I still haven't gotten used to flying the IS around just yet. I'm not even sure what makes it fly?", Ichika said.

"If your interested, id be happy to give you lessons everyday after school", Cecilia says.

"Huh?", Ichika says turning to her.

"And when I do it'll be just the two of us", Cecilia says and Naruto signs at this knowing his little sister have gonna like this one but.

"Orimura, Shinonono, and Alcott. Execute a power dive and come to a complete stop", Chifuyu says and Naruto instantly heads down fast and he was about to hit the ground when he slowed down and skid on the ground.

Both look at Ichika.

"Wow they totally nailed it, now lets see how I do", Ichika says had dives.

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!", Ichika yells unable to stop and crashes into the ground like a that didn't explode. They see a big dust cloud.

"Is he dead yet?", Naruto said and Chifuyu signs at what Naruto said.

"Ichika!", Houki yells running to the creator the Ichika created.

"Orimura!", Maya says worriedly at her student and Chifuyu just walks to the creator.

"Are you ok?!", Maya yells and the dust begins clearing showing Ichika in the middle of the creator and his IS deactivates. His head is stuck in the ground, Ichika finally gets his head free and signs.

"Oh man I seriously thought I was gonna die!", Ichika says.

"I thought you did die", Naruto says deactivating his IS.

"Wow Chifuyu you have one cold heart, showing not a care in the world when y-", Naruto is punched in the head again by Chifuyu.

"Ow! Ok, Ok! I get it! No more more ads comments just stop hitting me!", Naruto yells holding his head.

"You moron, do you know how much it cost to fill in a home this size?", Chifuyu says.

"I'm guessing that's coming out of your-", Naruto stops seeing Chifuyu glare at him and he begins sweating.

"You were saying?", Chifuyu says and Naruto swallows.

"N-Nothing", Naruto says taking a few steps back.

"Sorry about that", Issei says rolling on his back.

"That was pitiful Ichika, you still haven't mastered a single thi", Houki is cut off by Cecilia pushing past her and running down the creator.

"Hey!", Houki says.

"Goodness, are you alright Ichika dear?!", Cecilia says worriedly bending down to him.

"Uh no, I'm ok honestly and wait, again with the Ichika dear?!", Ichika says.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. Still I do think it would be best for you too get checked out at the burses office, in fact I'll even go with-", she's cut off by Houki walking up to them.

"Not necessary, it's impossible fir anyone to get injured why piloting an IS", Houki says and Cecilia stands up both facing each other and Naruto walks down the creator.

"Oh miss Shinonono, please understand its only natural for me to care about others", Cecilia says.

"Oh yeah, because your bosom overflows with human kindness", Houki says.

"Yes, it does and its so much more pleasant then scowling like a troll", Cecilia says and both have there heads butting against each other glaring at each other.

"(Sign) ladies, ladies, no need to fight", Naruto says getting between them and receives there glare making Naruto start to sweat and moves back slowly.

TIME SKIP LATER THAT DAY

"Orimura, congratulations as being class rep", a girl says and they release small confetti.

"Congratulations!", they say and Naruto is sitting next to Houki who's sitting next to Ichika who's siting next to Cecilia white a bunch of girls around them.

"Since he's one of the only make students at this Academy, we need to give him our full support", another girl says.

"Aren't you mister popularity", Houki says with her eyes closed drinking from her soda.

"You really think so, and exactly why are you in such a bad mood anyway?, Ichika says and Naruto signs at his stupidity.

They suddenly head a camera flash and turn to a girl holding a camera.

"Hello there, I'm from the newspaper club. Oh Cecilia if you wouldn't mind to get in the picture too?", she says.

"What you mean just the two of us?", Cecilia says thinking its just her an Ichika.

"No I'm talking about all three of you, your guys personal units are the center of attention. Especially yours Naruto since yours isn't like any IS that's ever been released before. So it would be good if all three of you could get in a picture together", she says smiling aiming her camera at them.

"You will make sure I receive copy's of those pictures as well won't you?", Cecilia says making Naruto raise her eyebrow at her.

"I'm guessing shell cut the picture of me out of it", Naruto thinks.

"Oh sure, no problem. Now stand up please", she says and all three stand up.

"All right get a little closer and give me a big smile. Very good and just relax, say cheese", She says and takes a picture but a lot of the girls got in front of it getting in the picture.

"Why are all of you in my picture?!", Cecilia yells.

"Take a chill pill, its nothing to be mad at, no one got hurt so its ok", Naruto says smiling.

"Ok can I have a picture of just Naruto now", she says and Houki, Ichika, and Cecilia get out if the picture but all the girls in the room get in the picture and two girls wrap there arms around Naruto. Naruto starts to to blush but smiles anyways and she takes the picture.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently sleeping and having a dream.

DREAM

Naruto appears in a room full of mirrors.

"Where. Am I?", Naruto says confused and when he turns to the biggest more that's taller then him. He sees Genesis with the glowing red eyes.

"You! Why are you here?!", Naruto yells pointing at him and Genesis simply steps through the mirror making Naruto's eyes widen.

"My creator built me to protect you, I will do anything to protect you boy, even of I have to control your body, it is my some mission, it is what I was created to do", Genesis says shocking Naruto.

"Why can't I be in control!", Naruto yells at Genesis ago simply stares at him.

"You are just a human being and I am an IS built for battle. I know myself and I know you, I know what you lost", Genesis says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Tell me what's my lost memories! I want to know who I am?!", Naruto yells and Genesis says nothing.

"The time hasn't come for you to know, it will put you in more danger. You can not over power me boy, I am the strongest IS. My ability's far surpass a simple IS of any generation", Genesis says.

"Why did Tabane ever make you?! She knew that if you took control that you would endanger my friends!", Naruto says.

"Fri...ends?", Genesis says not knowing of the word.

"Everyone needs friends! Even you know that!", Naruto yells and Genesis says nothing and turns around.

"We will talk again", Genesis says and walks back in the mirror.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!", Naruto yells and Genesis simply punches the mirror on the other side destroying it and cuts there connection so he can't appear again to Naruto right now.

"Damn it!", Naruto yells angrily.

WHERE GENESIS IS

Genesis appears in a dark void waiting for Naruto to use him so he can see what's happening.

"He doesn't need friends, friends are nothing. They'll just hold me back", Genesis says to itself.

NEXT DAY

"The class league match os coming up soon", a girl says in class talking to Ichija at his desk.

"Oh that right, did you heard that the representative for class 1-2 has been changed?", another girl said.

"Yeah, now its that new transfer student what's her face", a girl says sitting in her desk next to Ichika's.

"A transfer student at this time of year!", Ichika says.

"Yeah, supposedly she's from China", a girl says with her hair in pig tails.

"China huh", Naruto said.

"Hm, I wonder she transferred to the IS Academy in order to student my technique's", Cecilia.

"Keep dreaming blondy, just keep dreaming", Naruto says turning around and Cecilia glares at Naruto who's not giving a care in the world

"I bet she's good", Ichika says smiling

"Well the only classes with a student that has a personal IS is 1 and 4 so we'll be fine", another girls says.

"That information is outdated", a girl says drawing there attention at the door.

"The representative for class 2 now had a personal IS as well, so its not gonna be easy to win anymore", a girl says at the door way.

"No way, is that really you Rin?", Ichika says standing up.

"That's right, I'm Lingyin Huang, china's representative contender, and I've come here today to declare war!", Rin says.

"... Ok this is weird. She acts like little miss perfect over here", Naruto thinks sweat dropping at there similar attitude thinking there the best.

"Who is that new girl? She seems much to friendly to Ichika?", Cecilia says with jealousy in her voice.

"Good one, coming in here and acting like a show off, it's so unlike you Rin", Ichika says angering Rin and Naruto chuckles.

"What?! Why would you say something like that about me, huh?!", Rin says and was suddenly bopped on the head by Chifuyu.

"That hurt", Rin says and she starts to turn angrily at the one who hit her.

"What did you do that for?!", Rin yells but regrets it when she sees Chifuyu.

"Consider that your home room bell being rung", Chifuyu says.

"Ch-Chifuyu?", Rin says surprised.

"That's miss Orimura, now get back to your own class, your in the way", Chifuyu says passing Rin.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Ok but I'll be back later so don't you run away Ichika!", Rin says walks back to class.

"(Sign) seems things are getting interesting", Naruto says.

AT NIGHT

"Are you serious?", Naruto said wearing his pajamas ready for bed standing next to Houki and Ichika is behind them.

"Yes, so that's why we need to change rooms", Rin says wanting to switch rooms with Houki.

"Is your brain not functioning?! Why switch with me!", Houki yells at her but she just smiles.

"Well, id figured it must be horrible for you having to share a room with two guys", Rin says.

"But I never said that sharing with them was horrible. Besides this is issue is about me, Ichika, and Naruto got it!", Houki says.

"Oh don't worry, after all I'm Ichika's childhood friend too, right?", Rin says looking at Ichika.

"I don't know why your looking at me", Ichika says saying something right fir once trying not to get involved.

"In any case, I will not switch rooms with you, now go back to your own room!", Houki says pointing to the doorway.

"Oh, by the way. Ichika, do you still remember our promise?", Rin says.

"Promise?", Ichika says and Houki starts to get angry which Naruto puts war plugs on.

"Stop ignoring me!", Houki yells loudly and Naruto takes the ear plugs out.

"Ok, it's come to this!", Houki stops realizing her Bambo sword it gone and she realizes that she was poked in the back of the head.

"Too slow sis, no swinging this in the house, you damaged the door once did you not?", Naruto says and Houki looks away.

"Well, never mind", Rin says.

"Hey I almost forgot. You were just talking about some kind of promise, what was it about?", Ichika says.

"Oh, right. Well, you know... It was just, you do remember it right?", Rin says and Ichika enters a thinking pose.

"Oh was it that I'd war your sweet and sour pork everyday if you became a batter cook", Ichika says.

"Yeah, yeah that's it!", Rin says smiling.

"And it be your treat right?", Ichika says and Naruto laughs at that.

"What?", Rin says with a gloomy expression.

"That's right, you promised you would treat me to a meal everyday, wasn't that it? That would be awesome since I'm still single", Ichika says and gets slapped.

"Ichika your an idiot, it was funny at first but you seriously just fucked up", Naruto thinks disappointed again on Ichika.

"What a jerk!", Rin says glaring at Ichika.

"Just hold on there, Rin", Ichika says unsure why she's mad and Rin takes a step forward.

"How can you not remember a single promise you made to a girl?! You're the most despicable guy ever! I hope a dog bites you to death!", Rin yells.

"I don't understand why your so mad! I did remember the promise!", Ichika says back loudly.

"But you didn't get the meaning of it you idiot!", Rin yells

"Well, maybe you beed to explain it to me. What the Hell's the meaning?!", Ichika says.

"You want me to explain it?! How can I do that with someone who's so dense?!", Rin says angrily and thinks of something.

"How about this then! In the next weeks class league match! The winner will get to make the loser do any one thing the loser he or she wants! What do you say?!", Rin says.

"Sure why not, and if I win I'm going to make you explain it to me!", Ichika says.

"You have better be ready fir it, do you understand!", Rin says and leaves with her stuff.

"Ichika", Houki says.

"What now?", Ichika thinks

"I hope a horse kicks you to deaf", Houki says surprising Ichika.

"I was thinking him getting hit by a train", Naruto says.

"Huh?!", Ichika says.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"So today's the day the face huh", Naruto said in the control room watching the match with Chifuyu and Maya who's at the controls. Houki and Cecilia are wishing Ichika luck in his match.

Naruto looks seen from the window at Ichika in Byakushiki.

"Man Rin's my opponent in the first match", Ichika says and a screen pops up showing Rin's IS.

"Her IS us called Shenlong, this models a close combat type just like your Byakushiki", Maya said.

"Don't get to tressed out, you can win this as long as you fight like you would during practice", Houki said.

"Be careful and don't let your guard down", Cecilia said.

"Geez, I bet it would really hurt hit by that thing", Ichika says and the hangar opens up.

Ichika launches towards Rin and stops in front of her.

"If you apologize right now, I'll lower the intensity of the pain your about to endure", Rin says.

"I won't need any favors from you, hit me with your best shoot", Ichika says.

"Fine but for your information the absolute defenses isn't so perfect, if you attack is powerful enough to rip through the shield, its possible for you to damage the opponent badly but not kill them", Rin says.

"I know that", Ichika says and they hear a woman's voice saying begin the match. Rin takes out and weapon as well as Ichika and Ichika charges.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN ICHIKA GETS HIT BY RIN's CHOCK CANNON

"Ok, that was surprising", Naruto said surprised at seeing Ichika hit by a blast the sent him to the ground hard.

"What the hell kind of attack did she use?!", Houki says worriedly.

"Well what she used was a Chock Cannon. It's a weapon that can fire shells by exerting pressure on space directly", Maya said turning to them.

"That's right, the Shenlong is a third generation model IS just like my Blue Tears", Cecilia says and Ichika begins dodging more blasts.

"Your dodging pretty well, however", Rin says.

"There's something else about the chock cannon. It can pretty much fire at any angle", Maya says.

"So what your saying is", Cecilia says and Naruto cuts her off.

"There isn't a blind spot", Naruto said watching closely.

"Yes I'm afraid so", Maya says.

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder what Chifuyu even taught him when I saw her training him", Naruto thinks.

"Rin, look I'm warning you. I'm not gonna hold back!", Ichika says and Naruto blinks surprised at that.

"What is he planning?", Naruto thinks.

"What's that mean? That's what your supposed to do! Besides, I'll show you that we are not in the same league!", Rin says and swings her blade but Ichika dodges and begins flying away with Rin chasing him.

"It looks like Orinura is thinking about trying something", Maya said.

"My guess is that he is using the ignition boost exactly like I taught him", Chifuyu says suddenly.

"Can you fill us in on what that means?", Naruto said looking at her.

"It's a surprise attack where one accelerate to top speed in a flash to approach the enemy. He'll be able to move in on the cadet representative as long as he uses it at the right time. However... It will work only once", Chifuyu says abs turn back to the screen.

Ichika behind maneuvering Rin and clashes with her but when Rin loses sight of her, it creats an opening.

"There!", Ichika thinks and charges at Rin shocking her and before he could hit her, a laser breaks through the top of the barrier hitting the ground creating an explosion.

Chifuyu turns to see Naruto's gone.

"Hey guys you ok!", Naruto says in Genesis flying next to them.

"Orimura, Shinonono, and Huang get out of there immediately!", Chifuyu says into her radio and barriers appear protecting the audience but not letting the see what's happening out there.

"Hey, what's happening? What in the Hell's going on?!", Ichika yells and both Naruto and Rin's faces appear on his screen.

"Ichika the match is over. You and Rin get back to the out now!", Naruto says and a warning appears showing an IS.

"Seems somehow it looked us out?", Naruto said and Excalibur appears in Naruto's hands.

"Naruto, what are you talking about! I'm better then you", Rin says but stops from Naruto just turning to her.

"Shut up, I'm better than you so give it a rest, right now we've got a problem", Naruto says and Rin growls at him.

A pink laser fires from the smoke and Ichika grabs Rin bridal style and gets distance while Naruto didges two other beams.

"The beam weapon, its more powerful then Cecilia's. This is gonna be a problem", Naruto says with his eyes narrowing.

"Hey you idiot, you need to let go of me right now!", Rin yells trying to push Ichika away but he won't let go.

"Stop that! Don't hit me Geez!", Ichika yells and Naruto gets a tic mark.

"Will UIU both shut up! This is serious-", Naruto is cut off from dodging a beam. From the smoke some kind of IS not like anything they've seen before.

"Ok, I've never seen an IS like that before", Naruto said and Ichika lets go of Rin and all three get together.

"Who are you?!", Ichika yells but revived no answer.

The com link suddenly turns on.

"Everyone, you need to vacate the arena at once! The teachers will be there soon with there IS Units to neutralize the situation!", Maya says.

"If we leave now then the girls will be endangered. We must keep it occupied until then", Naruto says.

"I understand his you must feel about this but you ju-", Maya is cut off by Naruto.

"I will never abandon my class mates. Those who break there orders are scum, but those who would abandon even one of there friends are lower then scum. That's my motto", Naruto says switching off com link and gies straight at the IS and it heads for Naruto. Naruto swings Excalibur but it dodges and fires multiple beams which Naruto is dodging.

"Ichika, get over here! Rin, you cover us, something first feel right about this person!", Naruto yells.

The IS is heading fir them unleashing a barrage of blasts and they dodge while Rin fires her own beams from her shock cannon.

The IS flys in the smoke and Rin chases her.

"Rin, Don't!", Naruto yells chasing after her with Ichika.

Naruto swings his Excalibur but it dodges.

"It's fast!", Naruto thinks and they get out of the smoke cloud.

It begins gliding over the ground dodging Rin's beams.

"Naruto, Ichika, do it now!", Rin yells and both charge but its countering them.

"It's movements, its not like a human?!", Naruto thinks.

"Move!", Rin yells and they dodge a barrage of beans sent at them.

The IS begins to glide while firing beams at them. When it stops it sends even more beams making Naruto's eyes widen.

"I can't get close! There's to many to dodge?!", Naruto says dodging.

"Ichika, Rin, got any ideas! I'm all ears!", Naruto says flying next to them.

"How she's this sound, Rin you take the point and we cover your rear end!", Ichiks says and Rin blushes:

"That's appreciated", Rin says with a light blush and a warning appears on her screen which she sucks from a beam almost hitting her in the head.

"Focus!", Naruto yells at Rin.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!", Rin yells and the IS points its fists at them and fires faster.

"It's speed increased?! I was right, no ones piloting the IS", Naruto thinks and his eyes narrow. Suddenly the IS stops firing and the smoke covers it. It's standing where it first appears hiding in smoke.

"Guys, there's no one driving the IS. It's movements, the way it fights isn't human. There isn't anyone using it", Naruto says and Ichika nods also noticing it.

"But an IS wont work with its pilot", Rin says and flys next to them.

"Now that you mention it. I've noticed it hasn't attacked us much when we were attacking each other, it almost seems like, she's. curious about our conversation", Rin says.

"It may be an AI of something", Naruto says and Rin shakes her head.

"There's no way it could be unmanned, someone has to be inside an IS or it won't move, that's just how it is", Rin said.

"Think about it, if there's no one in there. Then we don't have to hold back with no regard for it", Naruto says and smiles.

"Attacking it with everything we've got huh", Rin says.

"Reiraku Bakuya. It's Yukihora 2 full power. The full force of Yukihora 2 is normally to powerful so you can't go all out with it during training or in a class match for that matter, however you could if you opponent was unmanned", Ichika says.

"Look, I don't know anything about your Reiraku thing or whatever but you can't seem to hit a darn thing right now!", Rin says and Ichika smirks.

"(Sign) well you sound pretty determined. So even know I don't think it's a possibility but lets just say its unmanned and attacked the thing anyway", Rin says.

"Alright, so the plan is you shoot it with the cannon at full blast but only when I give the signal. Are we agreed on that?", Ichika says.

"Sure, I want to see how this plan goes without me interfering whatsoever", Naruto says.

"Alright lets do this-", Ichika says but he was cut off.

"ICHIKAAAAA!", Houki yells gaining there attention as well as the IS's. Houki is at the hangar in the open.

"If your a man, if your a man then you better defeat the enemy completely!", Houki yells and the IS aims both arms at Houki and changes all the way.

"Oh no! HOUKI!", Naruto yells flying towards her and the IS fires to big beams shocking them.

"No, I won't let her get hurt!", Naruto thinks getting in front of Houki and there's not enough time to dodge. They all see the beam hit making an explosion the same size as the one that hit the ground.

"Houki! Naruto!", Ichika yells and the smoke starts clearing showing a shield that came from small parts from Genesis.

"User endangered, full control activated", Genesis says taking over completely. Genesis's eyes glow bright red and it turns to the IS.

"You are a threat to my user, you must be eliminated", Genesis says and the beams stop making a shield and turn to the IS firing multiple white beams hitting on its mark. The IS begins dodging it. Genesis left arm turns into Vash's angel arm again and begins firing multiple white beams and the IS counters firing its own.

"We need to get out of here!", Ichika says and Rin nods. Both moving to Houki and they all begin watching the two IS's fight. Genesis flys straight for the IS dodging beams.

"Pathetic, you aren't even a true IS without its user. You disappoint me greatly", Genesis says and the drones are above the IS and begin fronting down at it forcing it to the ground. When its about to get up, the IS's head was chopped off.

Genesis's red eyes begin fading and it falls to its knees and the armor goes back to bracelet form. Naruto's eyes widen and turns.

"It's still moving!", Rin yells making Naruto's eyes widen when the left arm of the IS is aiming at Naruto charging.

"Oh no! I can't do anything, I've already went back to sealed form!", Genesis thinks not being able to do anything. But before it could fire, Ichika pushed Naruto out of the way shocking Naruto but more importantly Genesis. Ichika us then hit by the beam.

"Ichika!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP AT SUNDOWN

Naruto is leaning against the wall of the nurse's room.

"Why... Did you do it?", Genesis says and Naruto looks up at a widow seeing himself as Genesis.

"That's what friends do, they help protect each other like Ichika did for me, through I didn't want him too", Naruto says and Genesis just stares at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but not destroying the IS sooner", Genesis says looking down.

"Don't sweat it, it wasn't your fault", Naruto says shocking Genesis making it look at him and sees a smiling Naruto.

"I know you what to protect me but you can't always do that, I must get stronger without you fighting my battles. Even through your my friend", Naruto says and smiles.

"... Friend... Is that what father ment?", Genesis thinks and disappears.

Naruto looks at his bracelet and smiles.

"He's starting to learn what having friends mean", Naruto thinks. Naruto enters the seeing all the girls in there talking.

"... Did I miss something?", Naruto says and the three girls sign from another person entering.

"Ichika... I'm Sorry...", Naruto says looking away and Ichika only smiles.

"It's ok, you would've done the same", Ichika says.

"He... Forgave him after he was injuried...", Genesis thinks seeing the whole thing.

"Could... Could it really be that I should stop working against my user and help him...", Genesis thinks inside the bracelet.

FLASH BACK

"Before I put you in sleep mode. I want to tell you something, bonds can help an IS reach another stage of evolution", Minato says to Genesis.

"I'm not worthy of your words master", Genesis says kneeling to Minato.

"I'm not your master, I never was. I'm your father nothing else, nothing more. Bonds can give someone enough power to protect all there friends. I hope the day cones when ny son sees you as a big brother. I have last request for you. Please...watch over and protect my son Naruto. That is my final request, not as your master, but your father", Minato says and Genesis.

"I will always protect him, father...", Genesis says and Minato smiles.

"Thank you, for everything. Genesis my son", Minato says.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

AT NIGHT ON TOP OF THE ACADEMY BUILDING

Naruto has his phone up to his head calling someone.

"Hi hi, this is Tabane Shinonono, everyone's favorite superstar!", Tabane says on the other like and Naruto laughs a little.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face sis. So explain to me, who is Genesis?", Naruto says and receives silence.

"So, it seems that Genesis awakened. I don't really know much about Genesis, I never created him", Tabane says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"But the core-", Naruto says.

"The IS you have is special, it's not like any IS that's all I can say I'm sorry. I promised someone that I wouldn't give much information about it, I'm sorry", Tabane says and Naruto signs.

"It's ok, I was guessing that would happen. Bye", Naruto says.

"Bye little brother", Tabane says hanging up.

"What aren't you telling me...", Naruto says to himself and unknown to him, a girl that looks about Naruto's age is watching and the weird thing is. She looks like Chifuyu.

"Naruto...", she says sadly.

BACK AT HOME

Naruto and Ichika are currently is at Dan Gotanda's house all three playing a video game. Naruto was invited by Ichika to hang out.

"So energy one except you guys are a girl huh, must be nice to be you", Dan says and Naruto just smiles.

"Is is quite peaceful but...", Naruto thinks of the girls competing with Ichika, An unkowm IS attacking them and Chifuyu always hitting him on the head.

"... Never mind...", Naruto says with a gloomy expression.

"Naruto's right, it isn't", Ichika says and Dan bumps into them.

"You guys are such a liar", Dam says.

"Spend one week in my shoes and you'll understand", Naruto says signing from losing at the game.

"Although, it has been nice since Rin transferred to my school. Before that I didn't have many people to talk to", Ichika said.

"Oh yeah, I get it, Rin huh", Dan says and Naruto a whispers something to Dan.

"He's as sense as a rock and is already having a harem without knowing it", Naruto says and Dan chuckles.

"What's so funny?", Ichika says looking at them.

"Nothing", Naruto says and suddenly the door was kicked open drawing there attention.

"Hey bro, your lunch is ready now, hurry up and eat", Ran and is about to leave when she spots Naruto.

"N-Naruto?! Is that you?", Ran says surprised at not seeing the guy she had a crush on for years and now suddenly appearing at there house.

"Hey Ran, its been a while", Naruto says smiling and Ran blushes. She realizes and looks down at her short opened jeans and pink top. Ran moves behind the wall next to the door not letting them see her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here", Ran says fixing her clothes and looks over at Naruto from behind the wall.

"We have a quick break so I thought id see his this place and drop by here", Naruto said.

"Oh I see", Ran says smiling at Naruto.

"Hey sis, can't you knock? Now they think your rude, I mean they are our guests", Dan says and Ran blushes embarrassed and glares at Dan making his stop cold.

"Why did you tell me about it then?", Ran says angrily.

"... I guess I didn't tell you, your right sorry about that sis", Dan says rubbing his cheek.

"Smooth move", Naruto says chucking at this.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE DINNING ROOM

Ran is looking at Naruto with a light blush and wearing a white dress while not tying her red hair making it fall to her back.

"Um Naruto", Ran says and Naruto looks at her.

"Stay here as long as you want ok...", Ran says.

"Eheheheh you've changed Ran, also nice look, you going out on a date?", Naruto says.

"I'm not dating anyone", Ran says loudly and blushes at what she said.

"Also, I like your long red hair", Naruto says making her blush more.

"(Sign) you always know how to make my sister blush and stutter, even after all these years. I bet you already have a bigger harem", Dan says and receives a glare from Ran.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT BACK AT THERE DORM

"Surprised, its moving day!", Maya says entering there room and Naruto stops reading tales of a gusty shinobi.

"What?", all three say.

"We've made new arrangements for you. Miss Shinonono, you'll be moving to a different room", Maya said.

"Now wait just a darn minute. Are you saying that I have to pack and move out right away?", Houki says.

"Oh yes I think that would be for the best. After all in sure this situation were two young men and a young women having to share the same room isn't very comfortable with you guys", Maya says smiling.

"Well, to be honest...", Houki said looking at Ichika.

"You don't have to worry about me, in sure I can get up on time and brush my teeth, even without your help", Ichika says saying the wrong thing and Houki glares at him.

"Miss Yamada! I want to  
change rooms right now!", Houki yells angrily making Maya sweatdrop.

"Ok...", Maya says and both leave.

"What is she so upset about now?", Ichika says and suddenly is hit hard on the head by Naruto's bamboo stick.

"You've hit a lot to learn until you understand females", Naruto says without taking his eyes off of his book.

ONE HOUR LATER

Both are about to get ready for bed when they hear a knock at the door

"Yeah?", Ichija says walking to the door while Naruto turns to the door.

Ichika opens the door showing Houki looking down with her eyes closed and a light blush on her cheeks.

"This is gonna be interesting", Naruto thinks putting the book down.

"Oh did you forget something?", Ichika says.

"In regards in the individual's tournament next month. If I win the tournament, if I do, YOU HAVE TO DATE ME!", Houki yells and Ichika sweatdrops while Naruto falls out of his bed.

"What?", Ichika says surprised.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

When Naruto and Ichika enter there class room, seen ever in a big fuss.

"Good morning, what's with all the excitement?", Ichika says.

"Oh no reason", all the girls say and Naruto sweatdrops.

"They said it all at the sake time... Wow, didn't see that coming", Naruto thinks and Chifuyu pushes past them.

"Get in your seat now, home room is starting immediately", Chifuyu says and both walk back to there seats.

"Guess what class, we're about to meet yet another new transform student", Maya says and a new student walks in.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I am Charles Dunois from France. Nice to meet you, everyone", Charles said.

"Dude, your a boy?", a girl says.

"Yes. I heard about two male students who are in the same situation as I am, so I transferred here", Charles said and all the girls go wild.

"There's another jake student!", a girl says happily.

"And he's in our class!", another says.

"And he's the type girls want to protect!", another says.

"Silence damn it! That's quite enough!", Chifuyu yells making them all quite down.

"Today we're conducting joint practical training with class two. I want everyone changed and assembled on the second ground ASAP, and Mr. Shinonono", Chifuyu says looking at Naruto.

"Yes?", Naruto says unsure what ages about to say.

"I want you to keep an eye on Dunois, lets get moving girls", Chifuyu says and Charles walks over to him.

"So your Shinonono, nice to meet you I am-", Charles is cut off by Naruto.

"No time for that, getting there is our top priority", Naruto says and takes Charles hand making her blush.

"You coming?", Naruto says and Ichika nods following. When they leave the room they begin heading to the locker room.

"We will change at the locker room in the arena, we have to change there every time we have practical training so you better get used to beating the girls", Ichika says.

"Oh right", Charles says with a light blush.

"You ok, you look like you have a fever or something?", Naruto says stoping and touches her forehead.

"S-So cute", Charlotte thinks and she looks at his whisker marks.

"Hey I see them! I see the new transfer student!", a girl yells arriving at the end of the hall and Naruto stops and turns to her.

"And he's standing next to Orimura and Shinonono!", another girl yells. They turn to see the utter end of the hall blocked by a bunch of girls.

"There he is!", a girl yells. They all the get closer.

"(Sign)", Naruto says taking out what appears to be a purple ball and throws it on the ground making a cloud of purple smoke appears and all the girls can't see.

"Run!", Naruto yells leading them.

"What are they making such a racket for?", Charles says running next to Naruto.

"All three if us are the only boys and we're in a school filled with girls", Naruto says.

"Ok but what was that your threw?", Charles says.

"Smoke bomb, always keep one in handy just in case", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP AT LOCKER ROOM

"We managed to lose them", Naruto says tiredly and Ichika nods.

"In sorry, I already gotten you two into trouble", Charles says.

"It's not a problem, we need to stick together since we're the only guys in this entire school", Naruto says and Charles looks at surprised.

"My names Naruto Shinonono and that's Ichika Orimura", Naruto says introducing himself and Ichika.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto and Ichika. You Charles if you like", Charles says smiling.

"Oh man, look at the time!", Ichika says and both see the time and begin changing making Charles blush and turn away with her hands over her face.

"You will be late if you don't change fast?", Naruto says.

"I'm going to change now, but would you too mine looking the other way please", Charles says and Naruto's eyes narrow a little at the odd words.

"Ok well fine", Naruto says looking the other with Ichika.

"You should also hur- WTF?! How did you do that so fast?!", Naruto says shocked seeing Charles but his uniform on quickly.

"Is something wrong?", Charles says.

"You changed incredibly fast. Do you have done secret trick to that or something?", Ichika says.

"Oh not really, I don't ahahahah", Charles says uncomfortable.

"That's a shame, because these things are a pain to get on. Since you can't wear under wear beneath them my things are always getting caught", Ichika says making Charles blush more.

"Your things getting caught", Charles says.

"That's because you keep thinking of girls you idiot", Naruto says and Charles face is fully red.

"Hmmm, your suit looks easy to put on?", Naruto says.

"It's an original made by Dunois", Charles says.

"Dunois?", Naruto says and realizes it.

"My popa is the company's CEO. As you know, Dunois is the largest IS related cooperation in all of France", Charles says and Naruto smiles.

"CEO's son huh, well that explains how you've got class, you looked like you've come from a wealthy family", Naruto says and notices Charles looking down with sad eyes.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT AFTER ONE WEIRD DAY, IF YOU SAW THE EPISODE, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND.

Naruto is in his room sitting in front of Charles both drinking tea.

"It seems peaceful with just guys sharing a room", Naruto says leaving back in his chair.

"This is different from black tea. It has a mysterious taste", Charles said and Naruto drinks the tea he made.

"So I understand that you don't train with others?", Charles says and Naruto puts down the tea.

"I like to train by myself... Not after the incident with Cecilia", Naruto said.

"What incident?", Charles says.

"My... IS took control of me and almost killed her saying she was a threat to me", Naruto says and realizes what he just says not knowing why he said it to this new guy.

"Maybe it doesn't understand fully yet of what friend and what is foe?", she says and Naruto nods and smiles at her making Charles blush.

NEXT DAY AT CLASS

"Ok class, I have yet another exciting announcement to make today. I'm about to introduce another new addition to our expanding class room, meet our newest transfer student from Germany. Laura Bodewig", Maya says surprising all of them.

"Two new transfer students in only two days?", a girl says quietly and other girls begun talking.

"Please be quite now everyone, her introduction isn't over yet so show some respect", Maya says.

"Yes, go ahead Laura, please finish", Chifuyu says next to the wall.

"Roger, mentor", Laura says.

"So she's a student of Chifuyu it seems", Naruto thinks.

"I am Laura bodewig!", Laura says and Naruto sweat drops.

"I think we already knew that", Naruto thinks.

"So in is that all you wanted to say Laura?", Maya says looking at her unsure.

"Yes, that's all", Laura says and glares at Ichika surprising him.

"And you must be", Laura says walking towards Ichika and about to back hand him to the face when someone grabs her arm. She looks to see Naruto holding onto her arm tightly.

"Don't even try it, I don't like a person who slaps someone for no reason whatsoever", Naruto says and both glare at each other. Naruto lets go of Laura while she glares at Ichika.

"I do not approve, in fact I will never approve that your her brother", Laura says.

"That still does not give you the right to slap him, next time I won't be to kind about it", Naruto says and lightning appears between them.

"(Sign) Mr. Shinonono and Bodewig, take your seats!", Chifuyu says and Naruto turns around heading back to his seat as well as Laura.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

AT NARUTO'S ROOM SLEEPING

DREAM

Naruto is standing in the middle of an ocean and he's wearing Genesis.

"What the? Why am I wearing this?", Naruto says and he feels it. Naruto turns and sees some kind of IS. It looks exactly like Musha Gundam MK-2.

"Who-Who are you?", Naruto says.

"I am Neo. Do you want power", Neo says watching Naruto.

"What?!", Naruto says taking a step back.

"Do you want power or not! Answer!", Neo yells loudly.

"Wh-", Naruto is cut off by Neo.

"I guess the time isn't now for you too answer it. I'll come one more time in the future. So you better answer my question", Neo says and a whirlpool appears under him and he starts to sink in the ocean.

Naruto instantly wakes up and sits up from his bed.

"What was that dream?", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP DURING THE DAY AT THE TRAINING ARENA.

Naruto is currently watching Charles helping Ichika train. But Laura interrupted it. Naruto looks at Laura who's using her IS watching Ichika and Charles.

"Hey isn't that the Germans, third generation?", a girl says looking at it.

"I heard that its still in its trial period here in this country", another girl says.

"What is she doing here?", Naruto thinks.

"Ichika Orimura!", Laura says out loud to him. Ichika hands back Charles rifle back.

"That's right", Ichika says both looking at Laura.

"You also have a personal machine. That will make it much easier, now fight me!", Laura yells.

"No way, there's no reason", Ichika says turning away angering Laura.

"You might not have one, but I do!", Laura yells.

"It doesn't have to be right now does it? The class league match is coming up soon! Maybe then, alright?", Ichika said.

"Or not", Laura said and aims her 80 caliber heavy rail gun thata mounted on her right shoulder at Ichika and fires but Charles gets in front of him and blocks it making it bounce off towards the sky.

"Charles?", Ichika says surprised from her doing that.

"I can't believe she just challenged you like that?! Of course Germans do get hot and bothered easily!", Charles says aiming both guns at Laura.

"How dare you block my way with some pathetic generation French machine!", Laura says angrily.

"Our machine that works much better than your German third generation type, which currently has no prospect for mass production!", Charles says and Laura's eyes narrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Naruto says in his IS behind Laura with his sword pointed at her.

"If you keep this up, Chifuyu will get mad so stop", Naruto says and Laura glares at him.

"Attention! Students on the field, what are you doing down there!", a teacher yells in the mike in the control room.

"I will allow you to escape for the day", Laura says deactivating her IS as well as Naruto. Laura walks away and Naruto signs.

"Seems there must be something going on between her and Chifuyu that makes her hate Ichika. Oh well, I'm going to my room", Naruto thinks and looks at Ichika and Charles.

"I'll see you guys later!", Naruto yells.

"Ok!", Ichika says and Naruto nods and starts walking.

10 MINUTES LATER AT HIS DOOR

"Im back! You guys here?", Naruto says loudly and receives no reply but hears someone in the shower.

"Wonder who's in the shower? I wanted to go in there", Naruto says sadly.

Naruto sits on his bed and remembers something.

"Oh yeah", Naruto says and stands up then walks to a closet and opens it up and takes the body soup. Naruto then walks to the bathroom and opens it up.

"If I'm right were out of body soup in there right, I have a new-...", Naruto stops seeing Charles stepping out of the shower.

"... He's a she?!", Naruto thinks shocked and he blushes red and Charlotte blushes as well.

"Ok... I'll just leave this here...", Naruto says putting it on the sink counter and walks out slowly and shuts the door behind.

"... WTF is happening?!", Naruto says still blushing red.

TIME SKIP 2 MINUTES LATER

Charlotte walks out of the bathroom wearing different clothes and on her bed back turned from Naruto.

"So... Um... Do you want some of my tea I made...", Naruto says standing up.

"Oh sure... Why not...", Charlotte says both feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto pours to glasses she brings one to Charlotte.

"Here", Naruto says handing one to her.

"Oh thankyou", Charlotte says and extends her hand touching the glass and Naruto's hand and she blushes and she moves her hand back making it pour on Naruto's left hand.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!", Naruto yells with his hand all red and runs to the sink pouring cold water on it.

"I'm sorry!", Charlotte says and runs to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, are you alright?! Let me see it, oh it turned red in so sorry!", Charlotte says and Naruto looks to see her breasts pushed against his increasing his blush.

"I-It's ok but... I can see that your um... You know are touching me", Naruto says and Charlotte turns around turns around zipping up her coat.

"Your a pervert!", Charlotte says.

"How am I the pervert?! Your the one touching he with your breasts!", Naruto says loudly and realizes what he said and blushes more and then turns away.

Both then sit down on there beds facing each other.

"Explain, now please", Naruto says.

"My family wanted me to do it", Charlotte says confusing Naruto.

"Why the hell would they do that?", Naruto says confused.

"Yes, my papa is the company's CEO, and this whole plan was his direct order", Charlotte says she Naruto starts to get angry not at her but at her father:

"To be perfectly honest... I'm not the child of his wife, I was separated from him for a very long time, but two years ago. He took me in, that's was right after my mama died. The people from the Dunois family cane to pick me up. After a some tests, they found out that I was exceptionally comparable with the IS and tho it was unofficial they secretly made me a rest pilot for the IS. But I have only seen my father twice before and we have only spoken for no more then an hour and then Dunois corporation encountered some financial difficulties", Charlotte says.

"Difficulties? But don't they run third in the world when it came manufacturing IS's units?", Naruto says.

"That is correct, but the revive is a second generation type. Currently IS research is focusing on development of the third generation type, I think the reason miss Cecilia and Miss Laura transferred to this school was because they needed to collect data for that development. The Dunois cooperation has already gone developing third generation models, but progress has been slow and at this rate there development permit is in danger of being withdrawn", Charlotte says.

"But what does this have to do with you?", Naruto says not liking what this is leading too.

"It's simple, I'm just an advertisement platform for attracting attention. As for this plan, it was felt I had a better chance of meeting Ichika if I pretended to be a boy. So hope was that I could collect data on his machine Byakushiki and as well as him. Basically what they asked me too do was to come here and steal Ichika's data by pretending that I was a boy named Charles. Ah, now I feel a huge burden has been lifted, thank you for listening to me, and I am so sorry for lying to you all this time", Charlotte says looking down.

"You father is a complete ass hole", Naruto says surprising her.

"I can tell you never wanted to do this. Your father is lucky having a daughter like you but your father. He makes me sick", Naruto says angrily and crushes the glass in his hand making Charlotte sit next to him and hold his hand.

"Don't do that, you can hurt yourself!", Charlotte says and takes tweezers off her dresser and begin taking pieces of glass out of Naruto's hand.

"Your lucky to have had a mother that cared for you. I can't even remember my parents, I lost my memory and I'm guessing that they abandoned me... All I want is to regain my memories and to know why this happened, why they abandoned me? So what will you do now?", Naruto says and Charlotte is finished with takes the glass out if his hand and wraps it in cloth to help stop the bleeding.

"What am I... Now that you found out I am a girl. I am sure I will be called back to my home country, I don't really know about the rest, sent to jail of I'm lucky", Charlotte says.

"Of I don't say anything you'll be fine right and if they do find out they can't do a cramp about it. If I remember right", Naruto says taking out the IS Academy Manual from his bag.

"All students of the IS Academy are under its exclusive control. And no nation or organization or other group can interfere with there attendance here, so they can't do anything about it and you'll be safe for the next three years as long as you attend this school. But even if they try something during or after school. I'll kick all there asses", Naruto says and Charlotte is blushing.

"Thank you...", Charlotte says and both realize the closeness there at and start to lean into each other when they here the door opening and both stop and move away from each other blushing red.

"Hey guys I'm, uh what's happening?", Ichika says seeing them both blushing and both sign.

"We need to talk", Naruto says.

AFTER EXPLANATION

"So that explains everything huh", Ichika says and both nod. They hear a knock at the door.

"Ichika, are you in there? I noticed you hadn't have dinner yet, are you feeling ill?", Cecilia says and Naruto leads Charlotte to her bed her she hides under the blankets. Cecilia opens the door and enters.

"Uh, what are you guys doing over there?", Cecilia says seeing both start to sweat.

"Um... Charles is sick, so I put a blanket on him", Naruto says with a smile and Charlotte fake coughs.

"Dear in sorry to hear that, would it be alright if I borrow Ichika?", Cecilia says and Naruto nods.

"Sure", Naruto says.

"It so happened I didn't have my dinner either either, would you care to dine with me?", Cecilia says.

"Uh sure", Ichika says.

"(Cough, cough) enjoy yourselves", Charlotte says.

"We'll be off then", Cecilia says wrapping her and around Ichika and both start walking away and leave the room shutting it behind them.

"Shouldn't you get something to eat too?", Charlotte says she Naruto shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry, I'll stay here", Naruto says and smiles. Unknown to him, she's smiling with a light blush.

"I'll be right back!", Naruto says and leavs fast surprising her.

3 MINUTES LATER

Naruto comes back with a tray of food for Charlotte.

"It's me", Naruto says opening it up and she sits up looking at him surprised.

"Welcome back", Charlotte says and spots the food.

"I brought done food for you", Naruto said putting it on the table

"Thank you I am hungry", Charlotte says and both sit at the table and Charlotte becomes surprised and starts sweating.

"What's wrong?", Naruto says seeing her sweating.

"Uh well um", Charlotte says and try's to use the chop sticks but can't.

"Oh you can't use chop sticks huh", Naruto said.

"I have been practicing but still", Charlotte says but Naruto just smiles.

"In that case I'll just feed you instead of getting a fork, is that ok?", Naruto says and she blushes.

Naruto takes a piece of the fish with the chop sticks.

"Say ah", Naruto says and Charlotte opens her mouth says ah and he feeds her it and she swallows it.

"What do you think?", Naruto says.

"It's very good, thank you", she said.

"Ok more fish coming up", Naruto says.

"Well I think I might want some rice next", she says and Naruto nods.

"Ok, here it comes, get ready", Naruto says and feeds her rice.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY

"Good morning", Ichika says and they see a bunch of girls talking including Cecilia and Rin.

"So what are you girls talking about that's so interesting?", Naruto says with a raised eyebrow and they all sweat. They scream and run away.

"Did I do something wrong?", Naruto says sweatdropping.

"Well, I'd better head back to my own class now", Rin says leaving the room.

"Right, I should go. Ta-ta, see you later", Cecilia says.

"What the hell did do? Did someone spread a rumor about me?", Naruto says.

"I never heard of a rumor like that", Ichika says and Naruto signs.

"It must be that they didn't want you to know what your talking about", Charles says.

(When Charlotte reveals herself as a boy to everyone, I'll change her name back but in private I'll still use her real name)

TIME SKIP AT THE ARENA

Laura is currently fighting Cecilia, Rin, and Ichika.

"What the?", Naruto says walking in the arena seeing two unconscious Cecilia and Rin.

"An IS user who is too emotional, never seen a more perfect example of a fool. Just as I has suspected, you pose no actual threat to me or Schwarzer Regen, your just a other of the helpless masses, now be gone!", Laura yells aiming her tail gun at Ichika but before she could shoot she jumps back from a sword.

"Damn you!", Laura yells looking at the one who did it and its Naruto using his IS.

"Come on ladies", Ichika says picking both girls up and glides over the ground trying to get them away and Laura aims at them Witt her rail gun and before she could shoot, Naruto rams into her making her miss.

"Get out of my way!", Laura yells smd fires a wire wrapping around his arm.

"Oh, that was a mistake", Naruto says and grabs the wire making Laura's eye widen and he starts to pull making Laura skid towards him.

Laura creates an energy sword and was about to clash with Naruto's but Chifuyu interfere's by blocking Laura's energy said with a big sword. Laura's eye widens seeing Chifuyu.

"Mentor", Laura says shocked

"Honestly, this is why dealing with children is so damn tiring", Chifuyu says and pulls back then Laura's energy swirl disappears.

"You can practice all you want here. However as a teacher I can't ignore it when you start destroying the barriers in the area itself, so this is over now. I'm ordering you to wait for the upcoming tournament to settle the score of your little match understood", Chifuyu says.

"If those are your orders mentor", Laura says deactivating her IS.

"Orimura, Shinonono, your ok with that too alright?", Chifuyu says without looking.

"Sure", Ichika says and Naruto nods.

"You should say yes to your instructor, block heads", Chifuyu says giving then a glare.

"Yes, ma'am!", both says sweating at the glare

"In that case you all are here by prohibited from engaging in any personal matches until the tournament, dismiss!", Chifuyu yells at them.

TIME SKIP AT DAWN IN NURSES ROOM

"It wasn't necessary for you too help me back there?", Rin says bandaged up like Cecilia is.

"We surly have won if we were permitted to finish", Cecilia says to them.

"If that continued, we would be making graves for you two", Naruto says and Charles brings them tea.

"Stop putting on a front you two", Charles says.

"Huh?", Ichika says.

"Oh this is gonna be good", Naruto thinks.

"You are embarrassed because someone you like saw you when you were losing. That correct, no?", Charles says and Naruto is holding back a laugh from Charlotte's words.

"What?", Ichika says confused.

"I promised I have absolutely no idea what your talking about, cross my heart!", Rin says looking away.

"Uh, I'm confused as well, I mean I'm not putting on any sort of front either", Cecilia says and both drink there tea.

"Hold on, how dies that connect with you two starting that fight with Laura in the first place?", Ichika says and both start coughing on the tea.

"Must be that Laura was insulting Ichika in front of them", Naruto thinks and signs.

"It was, because...?", Rin says not being able to think of anything.

"Well, its rather, how should I put it, (cough,cough) its basically because she disrespected our female pride", Cecilia says confusing Ichika and Charlotte. But soon Charlotte figured it out.

"Ahaaaa. You mean Ichika is someone who you-", Charles is cut off by both girls covering Charles mouth not letting her continue.

"You certainly do have a lot to say don't you?", Rin says.

"Way to much to say, I couldn't agree with you more!", Cecilia says.

"Now cut it out, you two are living around way to much fir injured people anyway", Ichika says she touches their shoulders making them blush and in pain at the same time.

"Yup, there still in pain", Naruto says smiling at this and chuckles.

"It's not funny!", Rin yells at Naruto.

"Yeah, nothing about this funny!", Cecilia yells.

"Well it is, huh?", Naruto says seeing all the medicine on the cabinets shacking. The door is kicked open with a lot if girls entering.

"Orimura, Shinonono, and Dunois!", a girl says and there surrounding them.

"What's happening?", Ichika says confused.

"No clue?", Naruto says.

"LOOK!", they all say showing them a piece of paper.

"What's this?", Naruto says taking a piece of paper from one of them.

"All of those participating in this months tournament will be required to form to member teams, however for those who are unable to establish teams on there own there partners will be chosen by a random drawing. The registration dead line is", Naruto is cut off by the girls.

"You should team up with me Naruto", A girl says.

"No me!", another says.

"...(sign) sorry ladies but I'm teaming up with Ichika so sorry", Naruto says.

"And I am sitting out of this one", Charles says.

"Oh if that's the case, I suppose its ok if two guys are teaming up.

"Actually I think it's hot", another says and Naruto sweat drops at the last one.

"Well, I'll see you later Ichika, I need to do something", Naruto says she leaves the room confusing them.

TIME SKIP TO NARUTO'S ROOM

"If your listening Genesis, please let me use those abilities. I must win without you taking over so that's it", Naruto says and revived no reply.

"Figured you'd ignore me", Naruto says sighing looking at his bracelet but actually Genesis was hearing everything he says.

LATER THAT DAY

"Sorry Ichika", Naruto says about to team thing.

"It's ok, I was meaning in asking you when we heard if it but never mind. I'll be back, just going to get dinner", Ichika says and leaves the room shifting it behind him.

"So you really want to sit out?", Naruto says and Charlotte nods.

"Yes, it's much easier rooting you to on then fighting against you if we behind opponents", Charlotte says and Naruto remembers something.

"When we're alone you don't need to talk like a guy when we're alone you know", Naruto says.

"I understand what you mean however the problem is I took so much intensive training on his to act and speak like a boy, and I've been doing it so long, that now I find its hard to stop, but if its really bothering you, then I will try my best to talk more like a girl when we're alone together", Charlotte says and Naruto sits next to her.

"Actually I think it's pretty cute", Naruto says and she blushes.

"Pretty cute, do you... Really mean that", Charlotte says with a small smile and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, I really like it", Naruto says and her smile widens.

"Maybe I will not try that hard then", Charlotte says and laughs a little.

"Ok, so its time to get ready for bed now, I'll be outside the door to let you change, ok", Naruto says heading for the door.

"No wait, its, it's alright, I not fair to you... And I... I don't even mind it", Charlotte says and Naruto starts to blush.

"W-Well I do mind...", Naruto says stuttering.

"Well, if we're supposed to be guys the others might get suspicious if they they see you outside while I'm changing", Charlotte says.

"You have a point", Naruto says looking down with a blush and Charlotte nods.

"How about we just face away from each other while we change?", Naruto says.

"That sounds good to me", Charlotte says she both turns around and start to get change. Naruto takes off his shirt while Charlotte takes off her paths and shirt but suddenly Charlotte stumbled back from taking off her pants making Naruto turn and bath fall on the ground with Charlotte on top of Naruto. There an inch from there lips meeting and both a blushing madly.

"I'm back", Ichika says and enters and stops cold seeing the scene.

"Wow. Such bad timing", Naruto thinks and Ichika turns around.

"I'll, uhhhh. Be back in a bit...", Ichika says with a light blush and leaves the room.

"Ummmmmmmn. We should get changed", Naruto says and both nod. Charlotte gets off of Naruto and both turn away and change fast.

"I'm coming in...", Ichika says entering slowly and signs seeing that there both changed.

"Phew, I'll take a shower", Ichika says graving his clothes for bed and heads for the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now", Naruto says heading for his bed.

"Naruto", Charlotte says and Naruto and when he does. He receives a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Thank you", Charlotte says and Naruto smiles with a light blush.

TIME SKIO DAY IF THE TOURNAMENT. LOCKER ROOM

"This is really something huh?", Ichika says looking at the TV in the locker and Naruto looks at it to see a few people sitting in a line waiting for the match to begin.

"Some if those are recruiters here to watch the seniors. And the others are here to see how much the sophomore's have learned after a year of training", Naruto says.

"I wonder who Houki decided to pair up with?", Ichika says.

"Who knows, if you can't chose one yourself they would assign you a partner by drawing", Naruto said and Ichika nods.

"I think it's time I use it... My other technique", Naruto thinks to himself.

Suddenly the tournament rounds appear on screen making then turn to it. Both of them are shocked seeing who they'll face.

FIRST MATCH NARUTO SHINONONO AND ICHIKA ORIMURA VS LAURA BODEWIG AND HOUKI SHINONONO

"I'm fighting my own sister?!", Naruto says angrily.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Naruto and Ichika are facing off against Laura and Houki.

"To think I'm going to face you in the very first match. How very convenient, now I don't even have to wait", Laura said.

"That's how I feel, like Christmas but with more violence", Ichika says.

Naruto looks at the timer.

4...3...2...1

"I will crush you!", both Ichika and Laura yell.

0...

Ichika charges at Laura yelling and his sword out. Laura extends her have using the AIC to stop him.

"A pretty stupid attack I have to say. Your so predictable", Laura and Ichika just smiles.

"Thanks so much, I'm so glad to know that your able to read my mind", Ichika says and Laura aims her rail gun at Ichika.

"Please let me use it!", Naruto thinks and aims his left arm at Laura and it transforms into Vash's angel arm. (Just gonna call it Angel Cannon)

"But that wasn't in the Data!", Laura says shocked never seeing that kind of cannon before. The cannon then fires a white beam. Laura is almost barely hit by the attack.

Laura glides back away from the two

Naruto flys up aiming the cannon at her and it fires multiple times.

"It's fast!", Laura thinks but then Houki is blocking the beams. Naruto lands on the ground.

"Youds better not forget a out me gentlemen!", Houki says and runs at Naruto and Excalibur appears in Naruto's hand and he blocks her sword.

"You still got a lot to learn until you get face me Houki", Naruto says and smirks then starts to overpower Houki but then one of Laura's wires wraps around Houki and pulls her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Houki yells and is thrown to the ground hard angering Naruto and Laura charges at Naruto and swings her energy blade which clashed with Naruto's Excalibur. Laura fires two wires at Ichika who blocks them.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Houki yells running at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrow and he looks at Houki. Naruto left hand transforms back and a black katana appears in his left hand blocking Houki katana. Naruto's Excalibur disappears and a white Katana appears in his right hand making Houki!/ eyes widen.

"Two Katana's, that means!", Houki thinks shocked only seeing this technique once.

"Remembers this Houki. Dual Katana style", Naruto says and both are pushed back by Naruto and Naruto charges and sends a barrage of attacks at both of them making them go on the defensive. Naruto then spins and both jump back.

Naruto throws his blade at Houki and she fudged it but realizes that Naruto is in front of her and his katana disappears and Excalibur appears. With one swing he cut her Katana in half and Naruto swings again making Houki's shield reach zero.

"Is that it?", Houki says she looks at Naruto who picks up the black Katana and it disappears. Naruto then turns to Laura and charges with his left hand turning back into angel cannon.

"Thanks for waiting", Naruto says smirking.

"And thanks for the assist, so where's Houki?", Ichika says and looks at Houki who's unable to move.

"She's done", Naruto says.

"That was impressive. But I have a little something up my sleeve", Ichika says and is covered in yellow energy.

"Reiraku Byakuya huh", Naruto says and begins firing at Laura and charges but Laura stops him by extending her hand using ACI. Ichika then appears above her and swings his blade shocking Laura. Laura jumps back dishing it.

"One more time!", Ichika says changing and dodges the wires sent at him.

"That won't work", Laura says and extends her hand stoping Ichika.

"Sorry Laura your forgetting something, there are two people in our team remember", Ichika says and Naruto appears behind Ichika and fires more beans at Laura hitting her rail gun.

"See that, so predictable", Ichika says.

Naruto begins firing at Laura why she tries dishing and Ichika uses his Reiraku Byakuya again and heads for Laura. Before he could hit her Reiraku Byakuya deactivates from not having enough energy left.

"Ahh you can't keep fighting now that your shield energy has been exhausted!", Laura says smiling and fires two wires wrapping around him and aims her rail gun at Ichika and right before she could fire Naruto gets in front of her.

"That won't work!", Laura says and fires but something happened and a shield is blocking it. It's the drones from Naruto's IS.

"What?! That wasn't in the data either?!", Laura says shocked and the drones surround her firing a barrage of beans faster then blue tears hitting her.

"There too fast and too many!", Laura thinks and lands on the ground dodging the beans but keeps getting hit by them.

Naruto is then in front of Laura and hits her with a beam from angel cannon.

"Die already!", Laura yells firing a wire at Naruto. Excalibur disappears and Naruto catches the wire easily.

"Will you shut up!", Naruto yells and pulls the wire over him sending Laura over him into the ground hard and all the drones begin firing on her including Naruto's beams. After 3 seconds it stops.

All the girls start to cheer:

"No I can't lose!", Laura thinks and has a flash back.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhh!", Laura yells and electricity comes from her IS.

"What the hell is this?!", Naruti says seeing the blue lightning coming from the IS. The IS then turns into some kind of black blond consuming her.

"You've got to be kidding me", Naruto says.

"My god!", Ichika says and everyone is shocked.

Laura is consumed by the black blob and it transforms into some king of humanoid looking thing that has a resemblance to Chifuyu.

"Attention everyone! This is a state of emergency! All matches are cancelled! This situation has been classified Level D and we are sending a team of instructors to bring this matter under control! All guests she students must evacuate immediately!", the announcer says and the stands are sealed off not letting anyone see.

"Just like my sisters Chifuyu's...", Ichika says shocked and then gets angry.

"This ones mine!", Ichika says aiming his sword at the IS and before he could move it knocked him aside with his sword falling out his hand.

The IS brings its sword up and when it brings the sword down it hits Ichika's left arm making him fall and roll back while his IS deactivates.

"Fast", Naruto thinks and Ichika's left arm is bleeding.

"I'll interfere now", Naruto says walking in front of Ichika and deactivates his IS but only his right arm remains holding Excalibur.

"Naruto what are you doing?! Why did you deactivate your IS?!", Houki yells and Naruto isn't even using the energy blade.

"I'll end this in one slash", Naruto says with his sword raised and up and both charge and after both slash. There now behind each other.

"I win...", Naruto says with a serious look in his eyes and a line appears on the IS. The black IS opens up and Laura falls out which Ichika catches her.

"Well, that's over", Naruto says signing at another interference.

TINE SKIP AT DINNER IN THE CAFETERIA.

Naruto is currently sitting with Charles and Ichika while he eats ramen.

"So they cancelled the tournament huh", Naruto said putting his bowl down.

Yes but never the less, they still want to collect everyone's data so we will get to fight one round each", Charles says.

Then Ichika notices something and both Naruto and Charles look to see three girls staring at them. They look sad and run with tears in there eyes.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with the girls here? When I was heading here, I heard crying from the girl and your name Ichika", Naruto says and sees Houki.

"Talk to her", Naruto says eating more of his ramen and Ichika stands up walking to Houki.

"By the way Houki about that promise from last month", Ichika says and Naruto chucked seeing Houki blushing.

"I don't mind going out with you", Ichika says and Naruto raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"You what...", Houki says surprised.

"I said that I don't mind going-Ahhhh", Ichika is stopped by Houki suddenly grabbing him by his shirt.

"Really are you sure about that, do you really, really, mean it?!", Houki says.

"Uh well yeah", Ichika says.

"Why?!", Houki yells and Naruto sweatdrops.

"From my point if view, Houki is looking insane right now", Naruto says and Charles laughs at that.

"I'm mean...:... Please explain your reasons to me...", Houki says quieter.

"Well your my good childhood friend so, why shouldn't I go right?", Ichika says.

"Right", Houki says.

"It's just shopping", Ichika says and Naruto face palms from what he just said and Houki suddenly punched Ichika in the face.

"I knew you would saying something like that!", Houki yells and kicks Ichika in the stomach sending him a few feet in the air. Houki walks away angry while Ichika is holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh Ichika, some times I do really wonder if you do things like that on purpose", Charles says and Naruto nods.

"He's as dense as a rock", Naruto says and sees Maya walking to them.

"Orimura, Shinonono, Dunois! I got some great and wonderful news. I know you went through a lot earlier but I thought you would like too know that we managed to get you three a wonderful place that would award you", Maya says.

"What place?", Charles says.

"That's right! It's a new men's bathhouse!", Maya says happily surprising them.

AT THE BATHHOUSE

"Ichika should have come, it's amazing", Naruto says happily in the water.

"Please excuse me", Charlotte says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"What?!", Naruto says and starts blushing seeing Charlotte wearing nothing but a towel over her body.

"Don't stare at me you, you pervert", Charlotte says with a light blush a Naruto looks away.

"S-Sorry...", Naruto says and Charlotte enters the water.

"Explain this please?!", Naruto says very nervous and his heart is beating fast.

"Dies it bother you that in in here", Charlotte says in the water getting closer to Naruto and he looks at her.

"No it's not that! But...", Naruto says trying to explain but Charlotte turns around.

"You know I'd figured I'd check out the bath but if it bothers you so much then I can leave", Charlotte says.

"No don't! You can stay, I'll leave", Naruto says about to get up.

"No don't... I need to tell you something. It's something important so I want you to hear me out ok", Charlotte says.

"As you wish", Naruto says and both are back to back in the water.

"Well, its about what I told you before", Charlotte says.

"The academy thing?", Naruto says with the blush gone and with a more calm look on his face.

"Yes that's right. I think I will stay here after all. Because your here Naruto, I think I want to be here too", Charlotte says and her right hand touches Naruto's left hand.

"Oh", Naruto says and smiles.

"I've also decided one more thing, about the way I should be", Charlotte says and turns around and presses her crests against Naruto's back making him blush again.

"The way you should be", Naruto says.

"From now on, would you please call me Charlotte", Charlotte says.

"Is that your...", Naruto says.

"Yes, that is my real name. The name that my mama have me on the day that I was born", Charlotte says.

"As you wish. Miss Charlotte", Naruto says smiling.

"Thank you...", Charlotte says leaning against Naruto with her eyes closed.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Maya is looking very nervous about what she found out.

"Um... Id like to introduce you too a new transfer student today", Maya says and all the girls look while Naruto just smiles. Charlotte enters the class wearing a femal academy uniform.

"Hello I am Charlotte Dunois. And it is very nice to be meeting all of you once again", Charlotte said.

"Uh... Yes it seems Mr. Dunois turned out to be a miss. We were kinda shocked too", Maya says.

"I would have paid money to see Chifuyu's shocked look on her face when she found out", Naruto thinks.

"So you mean Dunois was really a girl?!", a girl said and all the girls begin talking.

"I knew there was something fishy about it, he wasn't a beautiful boy but a beautiful girl", another said.

"Wait! Orimura and Shinonono have been sharing the same room without knowing anything about this?!", another says.

"Wait a second?! That means, didn't they open the large bath to the boys last night?!", another girl yells and Rin breaks through the wall wearing Shenlong.

"ICHIKA!", Rin yells aiming her chock cannons at him.

"But I was never in the bath house yesterday! Don't shoot!", Ichika yells and Rin fires.

"I really am gonna die?!", Ichika yells but it was blocked by Laura using her AIC.

"An I not dead yet?", Ichika says she opens his eyes shocked at what he sees. It's Laura protecting him.

"Laura? You saved me, thank you-", Ichika is stopped by Laura turning around and kissing him on the lips shocking everyone.

"Didn't see that coming...", Naruto says sweatdropping at this.

They separate.

"Now I have decided I am going to make you my bride, that is final and I will not except any objections from you?!", Laura says.

"WHAT?!", everyone in the class yells including Naruto.

"Huh?... Wait what?!", Ichika yells.

SHOULD NARUTO HAVE A HAREM OR NOT. IF HE DOES I WILL PICK ONLY THREE GIRLS. ALSO I'LL BE TAKING A LITTLE BREAK ON THIS FANFIC, NEED TO UPDATE OTHERS.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

Naruto is awakened by yelling and sits up with a tic mark.

"Will you...WTF?!", Naruto says seeing Laura wearing no clothes and hurting Ichika.

"What the hell?", Naruto thinks looking away.

Then they hear a knock on the door.

"It's me Ichika! Time to start our morning drill!", Houki yells opening the door and Naruto starts to sweat.

"It may be Sunday but I don't care-", Houki stops when she sees Laura and Ichika. Ichika stops struggling and looks as well as Laura.

"All hell is about to break loose", Naruto thinks sighing.

Houki drops her wooden sword with a shocked face.

"How dare you, barging into a married couples bed room", Laura says.

"Yup. Someone's gonna die", Naruto thinks and sees a red aura surrounding Houki's body making Ichika sweat.

"Wait Houki!", Ichika says and Houki's hair goes wild.

"MARRIED!", Houki yells and the aura increases. But it stops and Houki then picks up her wooden sword.

"You'll die!", Houki yells and you can here screams of pain from the room.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently on the monorail sitting next to Charlotte.

"The morning was horrible", Naruto says signing at what happened.

"Uh...say. Why did you invite me to come along with you today?", Charlotte says with a light blush.

"Well the class beach trip coming up and I was getting my own swim trunks, but I remembered you didn't have a swim suit so I invited you along", Naruto says and Charlotte looks away from Naruto.

"Oh yes I figured it must be something like that. Men who you with young girls affections ought to be kicked by a horse and die", Charlotte says mad while not looking at Naruto.

"I don't knew where that came from but any guy like that should die, but I'm but like them", Naruto says smiling.

TIME SKIP OFF OF TRAIN

"So, what can I do to make you not mad at me anymore?", Naruto says and Charlotte turns to him extending her hand.

"Here. I-I will forgive you if you would just hold my hand", Charlotte with a light blush.

"Ok, I don't want you to get lost here since you never came here before", Naruto says and both start walking hand in hand.

"(Sign) that wasn't the reason why...", Charlotte thinks and both go down an escalator.

"Charlotte", Naruto says thinking of something.

"Yes what is it?", Charlotte wondering what he's about to say.

"Well I was thinking. I was thinking of if I should think of something else to call you besides Charlotte, something just between you and me", Naruto says surprising her.

"Really?", Charlotte says surprised.

"Oh I know, how about Char? It's easy to say and sounds cute", Naruto says.

"Char, yeah I think Char is wonderful!", Charlotte says and Naruto smiles.

"So she does like it, sweet!", Naruto thinks.

"Char, Char, that means, I must be special to him yes!", Charlotte thinks and Naruto smiles and stops suddenly seeing someone watching them on a higher floor.

"Huh, what is it Naruto?", Charlotte says from him suddenly stopping.

"Would you mind going ahead for a while, I wanted to check something", Naruto says

"Check something?", Charlotte says confused.

"Yeah, so I'll see you in a little bit", Naruto says and Charlotte nods then Naruto suddenly starts walking fast and walks on an escalator. When he gets to the higher floor the person he saw is already gone.

"Who was that person? It was definitely a female", Naruto thinks not spotting the one who was watching then since she was wearing a black hat concealing her face.

Inside a store the girls signs.

"He didn't see me, good", she says and opens up a locket showing Chifuyu but on the other side a young Naruto smiling.

"Naruto... We'll meet face to face soon", she thinks.

BACK TO NARUTO

"You drop any of those, it's your head", someone says and Naruto looks to see Dan and Ran.

"No matter what you say your buying way to much", Dan says and Ran turns to her.

"The last summer of middle school is special! I need a beach use swim suit, a tan swim suit, a mega swim suit, a ultra swimsuit! A mega Ultra swimsuit! You need each kind to use in any situation that it calls for!", Ran says.

"What kind of situations?", Naruto says behind Ran and she turns and yells shocked he heard everything she just said.

"Hey buddy! Doing some shopping?", Dan says walking behind Ran.

"Oh yeah, that's quite a load you've got there, are all those swim suits?", Naruto says looking at all the bags Dan's carrying.

"Yeah, the runt here said she was gonna show them all of to y-", Dan is cut off by Ran suddenly kicking Dan sending him five feet back.

"Uh, what was that?", Naruto says and Ran just stands up straight smiling at Naruto.

"What was that? Ummmmm, so did you come to by a swim suit to?", Ran says.

"Yeah, our school's class beach trip is coming up soon", Naruto says.

"If only I'd known that before then you would have been able to help with shopping", Ran says.

"Wait what?", Naruto not sure if he heard her right.

"Nothing at allow, oh that's right I almost forgot. Next year your going to be my upper class men", Ran says.

"Your applying to the IS Academy?", Naruto says surprised and she smiles.

"Yeah, my first choice. So I'll see you there right?", Ran says and Naruto smiles.

"Yeah, study hard for your entrance exam", Naruto says and Ran blushes.

"Ok I will, thank you very much! Un lets see now where did my brother go?", Ran says and turns around.

"Naruto!", Charlotte says running to Naruto and grabs his hand and starts running.

"Uh, why are we running!", Naruto says confused and Charlotte leads him into a store and into and changing room. Charlotte pulls the blinds so no one can see inside.

"Wait the sign says no shoes", Naruto says and both take off there shows and out them out.

"Explain why you dragged me in here?", Naruto says confused.

"Because, I want to know if this swim suit looks good", Charlotte says.

"Why did I have to come in here with you?", Naruto says and Charlotte makes a "Shh" sound. She looks to see people walking by.

"Is there someone out there you know?", Naruto says and Charlotte stops looking.

"No! No one is there! But you just be in here and I'll just get change", Charlotte says and takes off here IS uniform shirt and Naruto starts blushing and looks around.

"What the fuck is happening?!", Naruto thinks and try's to think of something else not trying to think about turning to see her change.

"Ok I'm done", Charlotte says and Naruto turns slowly and looks at Charlotte wearing a swim suit. Naruto can't form any words in his mouth.

"H-Hot...", Naruto think a unable to speak.

"So is it bad?", Charlotte says.

"Hell no! It looks amazing on you and I'm not lying!", Naruto yells.

"Ok then I'll get this one", Charlotte says blushing.

"Uh excuse me", someone says outside there room and Naruto puts both hands on his mouth.

"Oh shit, me and my big mouth!", Naruto thinks sweating.

"Wait a second, was that?", a familiar voice says and the blinds open up showing a worker, Chifuyu, and Maya.

Both yell shocked at seeing there teachers.

"S-S-Shinonono and Dunois changing together?!", Maya says loudly with a light blush shocked.

"What are you two doing?", Chifuyu says with a straight face.

"It's not what it looks like!", Naruto says and Charlotte gets dressed and both are sitting in front if Maya.

"Now listen up! Even though the two of you are classmates, certain lines have to be drawn, boys and girls must not enter changing rooms together, you two must control your hormones", Maya says and Beth blush in embarrassment.

"What about the time that me, Ichika, and Houki were in the same room sleeping. You guys know that Ichika and Houki could have done it in there at any time when I wasn't in there?", Naruto says and Maya blushes in embarrassment realizing that.

"T-T-That's not the problem here!", Maya says stuttering.

"Wait, Why are you two here anyways?-OW!", Naruto yells from Chifuyu hitting him on the head.

"Don't change the subject", Chifuyu says with a glare and Naruto starts sweating.

"Well I'm sorry please forgive us but I need to do something, please punish us later!", Naruto says bowing to them surprising all three of the behavior.

"Uh, ok", Maya says and Naruto stands up and bows.

"I forgot to get something, there's something special coming up so I need to buy a gift", Naruto says and Chifuyu realizes what he's talking about and nods.

"Ok, I understand, you will be punished tommorow so go", Chifuyu says and Naruto smiles.

"Thank you!", Naruto says and stands up.

"I'll see you later Charlotte", Naruto says and heads leaves the store heading for the nearest store.

TINE SKIP DAY OF THE TRIP

All of them are on the beach.

"It's a 11:00 right now everyone! You're free to do what you want until  
Sunset ok! Just make sure to get back to the guest house in time for dinner, you got that!", Maya yells and they all agree.

Naruto is wearing a yellow swim trunk and looks then laughs at seeing Honne dressed up as a fox.

"Hello whiskers!", Honne yells waving at Naruto next to her friends and Naruto waves back smiling.

"I thought everyone was gonna be wearing a swim suit?", Charlotte says confused at seeing her wear a fox costume.

"It suits her and its quite cute. It would be more cuter if you would dress like a cat", Naruto says making Charlotte blush.

"AHHHHHHH!", Cecilia yells gaining there attention just in time to see Ichika get punched in the face.

"I wonder what he did wrong?", Naruto says and Charlotte signs.

"Well, he must have done something perverted", Charlotte says and both look to see a mummy with an eye patch and two pony tails.

"... Laura... Why are you dressed up as a mummy?", Naruto says sweat dropping along with Charlotte.

"I will decide when I will show this to Ichika", Laura says under the bandages.

"Ok", Naruto says and picks Laura up who begins struggling.

"I wonder where Ichika is? Oh there he is!", Naruto says walks to Ichika with Charlotte who's smiling at this scene.

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!", Laura yells.

"Who cares", Naruto says and lets Laura down in front if Ichika who's sweatdroping watching Rin be dragged away by Cecilia and Shizune and turns to them.

"Ichika. So this is where you've been?", Charlotte says and Ichika turns looking at the mummy.

"So uh, what's the deal with the that beach mummy?", Ichika says confused and Charlotte starts to shake Laura a little by her shoulder.

"Come on now. You can let Ichika see you suit, it will be alright", Charlotte says.

"I will decide if the time is alright", Laura says and Ichika realizes Laura's in there.

"Wait a sec, is that Laura's voice?!", Ichika says surprised.

"But Laura you have already changed, so now you have to show him your new bathing suit", Charlotte whispers to Laura

"No wait. I am still not ready, first I must prepare myself", Laura says looking down and Naruto sighs and whispers something to Charlotte who smiles and nods.

"Ohhhh, in that case, Ichika and I will go out to the shore alone, are you ok with that?", Charlotte says with a smirk.

"No! That is not fair!", Laura yells and then struggles and rips the wrappings off. Naruto chuckles from his plan succeeding and they see Laura wearing a black bathing suit with her looking duel in embarrassment.

"I-If you wish to laugh, then go ahead", Laura says.

"It looks perfectly fine, don't you think Naruto?", Charlotte says and Naruto nods.

"It suits you", Naruto says and both look at Ichika.

"Yeah, you look cute", Ichika says surprising Laura.

"Who you think I am cute, that is the first time I have ever been called that, I thank you ver much for your words", Laura says liking her fingers together like hinata when she's nervous.

"Orimura, you promised, now lets play some beach volley ball, here catch!", Honne says throwing the ball and Ichika catches it.

"I'll sit out", Naruto says and roots Charlotte on.

A volley ball is heading right for Laura egos lost in thought.

"This isn't good", Naruti thinks and Laura's hit by the ball in the face sending her to the ground. Ichika, Charlotte, and Naruto run to her.

"Are you ok?", Ichika says worriedly.

"I think I should've have played instead of Laura", Naruto says.

"Can you speak?", Charlotte says worriedly.

"He said I'm cute, that made me, feel so happy", Laura says blushing and Naruto chuckles.

"Are you still embarrassed about that?", Charlotte says smiling.

"Laura?", Ichika says and Laura's blush increased out of embarrassment with tears in her right eye. Laura suddenly screams running fir the water making a big splash causing all three to sweat drop.

"What's up with her, should we go after her?", Ichika says turning to them.

"Oh I think we should probably leave her alone", Charlotte says she Naruto nods.

"Who bright the volley ball? That looks like fun", Maya says walking towards them wearing a yellow swim suit.

"Would you like to come play with us teacher?", Charlotte says.

"Sure, you want to give the kids a shot miss Orimura?", Maya says and Naruto starts to blush seeing Chifuyu wearing a black swim suit but stops from seeing Charlotte glare at him.

"Sorry", Naruto says

"Miss Orimura looks like a swim suit model", one of the students say.

"She's so Awesome", another says.

"Please go ahead ma'am, we'll trade places with you two", one of them say and another nods.

"What the hell", Chifuyu says smiling agreeing to playing volleyball.

"Ok! Lets do it!", Maya says smiling then Naruto and Charlotte see Ichika with a light blush making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, Ichika. I was wondering, could it be that miss Orimura is your type?", Charlotte says.

"What does that mean!", Ichika yells and Naruto falls to the ground laughing at this.

"Well your reaction just now was certainly a lot different, from when you saw our swim suits", Charlotte says with her arms crossed.

"Nope, nope that's not it at all", Ichika says rubbing the back of his head.

"Chifuyu's a major baddass volley ball player", Ichika says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"We are so screwed", Naruto says and Ichika nods.

"Ok! Lets get this hand started!", Maya yells gas they all begin playing a heated game of volley ball but so far Chifuyu's team has the most points but it was stopped seeing Rin running from Cecilia towards them. But Rin accident it ran into Chifuyu's breasts and both are frightened while Chifuyu has her hands on her shoulders glaring at them.

Naruto looks to see Charlotte standing next to Laura who's blushing. Charlotte is showing Laura's swim suit to the girls and miss Maya.

Naruto smiles.

"Tomorrows Houki's birthday", Naruto thinks remembering what he got her at the mall.

"Maybe... I was wrong...", Genesis thinks inside the bracelet watching everyone enjoy themselves and have fun.

But unknown to them all, tomorrow was the day that non of them would ever forget.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently looking for the girls because he hasn't seen the girls lately.

"Where are they?", Naruto thinks and turns a corner to see Charlotte, Cecilia, Houki, Rin, and Laura at a door trying to listen what's happening inside. Naruto walks to them.

"What's happening?", Naruto says confused and Rin just says "ssh".

Naruto looks at a sign saying "Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika Orimura". Naruto puts his ear to the door.

"You nervous Chifuyu? I know its been a long time", Ichika says inside and they here movement.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous", Chifuyu says and they all start blushing.

"Hey, don't do it quite so hard", Chifuyu says and Naruto's mouth hangs open.

"Ok fine, what about here?", Ichika says and they hear some noise making them all think there actually doing.

"Damn Ichika, never knew you got your sister in your harem. But damn! Your having sex here of all times?!", Naruto thinks blushing.

"Looks like this is building up", Ichika says.

"Oh no not there!", Chifuyu says loudly and Naruto notices the door is starting to fall and he moves away from it then the door falls with all five girls falling in while Naruto looks behind to see what's happening and sweatdrops seeing Chifuyu just getting a massage by Ichika.

TIME SKIP

All six of them are on there knees in front of a sitting Ichika and a standing Chifuyu.

"Ok idiots, just what was so Interesting about me getting a massage?", Chifuyu says and sits down.

"... Oh... You were getting a massage...", Naruto says and Chifuyu raises an eyebrow at that.

"You were giving you your sister a massage", Charlotte says gladly.

"Yeah that's not what we thought at all", Laura says.

"What did you think we were doing?", Ichika says.

"Well naturally we thou-", Laura is cut off by everyone covering her mouth except Naruto.

"Image from our point of view, door closed. We hear the sounds Chifuyu made, get the picture- OW DAMN IT! WHY ME?!", Naruto yells holding his head in pain and looks up to see Chifuyu glaring at him with a dark aura around her with all the girls and Ichika backing away slowly.

"Ah I see you prevented idiot! ", Chifuyu says glaring dangerously at him.

"I wasn't the one just thinking about it, the oth- wait! Where are the girls and Ichika?!", Naruto says seeing there gone.

"Traitors! OW STOP HURTING ME! IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!", Naruto screams making everyone from the IS academy hear him and feel sorry for Naruto somehow feeling the pain and misery he's getting.

"Naruto... I'm sorry", Charlotte says sadly and their all getting away from the door feeling bad for Naruto.

"Well, Chifuyu won't kill him but torture him", Ichika says sweatdroping and signs.

NEXT DAY

"Oh the pain", Naruto says sore and moves his neck making it crack.

"Thank god I heal fast, I would've been unable to move for a day", Naruto thinks thankfully and looks to see two bunny ears in the ground with a sign saying "please pull". Naruto smiles recognizing those ears.

"Naruto what are you doing?", Ichika says seeing Naruto bend down and grab the ears and pull making them come out and he falls on his but.

The look up hearing something and it seems that some kind of metal thing is coming down and it crashes in front of them sending dust everywhere.

"Ahahahahahah ahahah!", someone laughs inside some sort if robotic carrot. The carrot opens up.

"You fell for it foxy, oh hello Ichkun", Tabane says appearing fron the carrot and smiling. Naruto signs at the nickname she gave him. Tabane suddenly pulls Naruto into a hug pressing him against her breasts not allowing him to breath.

"Oh I missed you these past months Naruto. Even if you lived with me all the time I still miss you foxy!", Tabane says with fake tears in her eyes and she notices Naruto turning blue and seperated which he takes a big breath of air.

"Sis, this is the fifth time you almost killed me with your breasts, please be careful", Naruto says signing and Tabane has fake tears in her eyes again.

"But. It's good to see you again, Tabane", Naruto says smiling and Tabane stops the tears in her eyes and smiles at Naruto.

"You too my little foxy, so where lil Houki go?", Tabane says smiling at him.

"Um...", Naruto says and is cut off by Tabane bringing out a tracker with the sage bunny ears.

"That's ok, I'll find her soon enough just by using this Houki tracking device I invented, ok Foxy and Ichkun, I'll see you guys later!", Tabane says and begins running away trying to find Houki.

"It's good to see her again", Naruto says smiling at the one who taught him a lot. During Naruto's life with no memory if who he is, Tabane taught Naruto like a teacher. Tabane was mostly like a mother figure to Naruto. When he was younger, some nights he had terrible nightmares and every time he had one, Tabane stayed with him until he fell asleep again. They were always close to each other.

FLASH BACK

Tabane is currently typing something on her computer in her lab when she hears crying and turns to see a crying Naruti in pajamas holding a fox stuffed toy. Tabane smiles sadly at Naruto.

"Another nightmare huh, come on I'll rage you to bed", Tabane and takes Naruto's hand leading him back to his room where he gets back in bed. Naruto still has a right grip on Tabane's hand and she smiles.

"I'll stay here until you sleep", Tabane says and Naruto nods closing his eyes.

FLASH BACK END. TIME SKIP AT THE BEACH.

"As you can see, everyone with a personal unit has been assembled here", Chifuyu says to them.

"Um, just a minute ma'am, in Houki doesn't have her own unit does she?", Rin says and Chifuyu walks next to Houki.

"Well, uh...", Houki says unsure.

"It's alright Shinonono, I'll explain everything, the reason that she-", Chifuyu is cut off by someone telling cowabunga and they turn to see Tabane sliding down the hill and she jumps in the air heading for Chifuyu.

"Chi-chan!", Tabane yells falling straight at Chifuyu who sticks out her hand grabbing Tabane's face and moving her to the ground with her hand still on her face while Houki hides behind a rock.

"Hello, hello, hello, oh I missed you Chi-chan! Lets hug and confirm our love!", Tabane says trying to hug her.

"Will you just shut up Tabane?", Chifuyu says annoyed.

"Using the unforgiven iron claws always aren't you?!", Tabane says and gets behind Houki who's hiding behind a rock.

"Ta-daaaa! Hi dear", Tabane says and Houki looks at her.

"Yes hello", Houki Sara standing up.

"It's been a while hasn't it, how many years has it been? I can't believe his much bigger you've gotten little sister! Rapacious your boobies!", Tabane says and Houki swings her wooden sword hitting Tabane in the face.

"I will so hit you!", Houki says.

"Didn't she just hit her?", Naruto says confused.

"You say that afterwards, that's so cruel, she's a real dominatrix, isn't he Foxy?", Tabane says and Naruto nods.

"You have no idea", Naruto says.

"You know Tabane, you should at leader introduce yourself", Chifuyu says and Tabane signs.

"That's such a pain. Hi I'm Tabane the genius, hello that's all. That's it", Tabane says smiling.

"I should've used her introduction but changed it a little", Naruto thinks.

"Your Tabane?", Rin says surprised like the others.

"As in Tabane, the brilliant scientist who invented the IS units?", Charlotte says.

"Thee Tabane Shinonono?", Laura says.

"Now everyone look up towards the heavens!", Tabane yells pointing up and they all see some kind of diamond shape comes down and opens up showing an IS.

"This is Houki's own personal unit, the Akatsubaki! All of its specs are way above the current models, and its hand made by me Tabane, this little beauty is a fourth generation type IS, and Tabane the genius created is especially for Houki!", Tabane says.

"Damn you work fast, other countries only face the prototypes for the third generation models", Naruto says shocked.

"Don't worry, that's just because I'm Tabane the genius. Ok Houki pokey, lets go ahead and start with your fitting and personalization", Tabane says and Akatsubaki opens up.

"Well mount up Shinonono", Chifuyu says and she walks to it.

TIME SKIP AFTER HOUKI USED AKATSUBAKI.

Naruto sees Maya running towards them worried.

"Miss Orimura!", Maya yells gaining there attention and Maya have the phone to her and she takes it.

"Look at this!", Maya says and Chifuyu looks at it and presses a button making it appear holographic. Naruto sees an A and under it a certain IS.

"It's a level A priority mission and apparently it seems the counter measures have already been activated. This test is suspended for now. I'm afraid there's something I'll be needing all of you for", Chifuyu says surprising them.

"Hang on, who's that strangely dressed woman?", Maya says looking at Tabane.

"That's Tabane Shinonono", Chifuyu says making Maya scream shocked.

AT CHIFUYU'S ROOM

Theres currently computers and a holographic screen showing a map.

"Two hours ago the Siloverio Gospel, a third generation IS nicknamed Silver Gospel jointly developed by America and Israel went rouge, reports indicate that the unit began running wild during test maneuvers, that were being carried out in a seize near Hawaii. It has now come that is disappeared from the area where it was originally observed, what's important is that according to our information it was an unmanned unit", Chifuyu says making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"As you can see satellite tracking now indicates that the Gospel will be passing through our air space just two kilometers past out present coordinates that will occur fifty minutes from now. The order is that we just received from the academy board directors have made us responsible for handling this situation. As we speak, our instructors are taking the training units and locking down all of the air and sea perimeters. The rest of the action will be handled, by the students who gave have personal units", Chifuyu says shocking them.

"They what?!", Ichika says shocked.

"We're going to stop it", Naruto says with a serious look.

"Before we begin thee official mission brief. This is the time for any questions you have", Chifuyu says.

"What are the specs on the IS?", Naruto says and Chifuyu nods.

"He's but however if any if this information is leaked, you will be tried in a court and placed under house arrest for a minimum of two years, got it", Chifuyu says.

"Hell no, it's not worth it! Cecilia you can have the specs", Naruto says surprising Cecilia.

"This is specialized in long range combat. Just like my IS, it can do all ranged attacks", Cecilia says.

"It can maneuver and long range attacks, this is troublesome, its like it was made as a weapon of destruction", Naruto says and his eyes narrow at why this IS was made.

"This data leaves its hand to hand capabilities unknown.

"How fast is it going?", Naruto says.

"It's moving across the ocean at super sonic speeds, so we'll only have one chance to intercept it", Chifuyu says

"But if your gonna have one chance at it, then that means. Only a unit that has a single shot kill capabilities will any chance at hitting it", Mays says.

"So Ichika is the only one who can hit it in one kill. I'll be the diversion so it will be busy dodging my beans which are faster and stronger then Cecilia's IS, but the problem it how Ichika gets there", Naruto says and smilies having a plan.

"Wait so I'm the one egos going?!", Ichika says she they all say yes.

"Well of course", they say.

"Look Orimura. This isn't a training exercise, this is real combat, if you don't think your up for it yet, no one here's going to force you to go", Chifuyu says and Ichika makes a fist.

"Oh I'll go, and I'll show you I can do it", Ichika says determined.

"Ok that's settled. So at the present time the two personal IS units that can go the fastest is-", Chifuyu is cut off by Tabane yelling hold it appearing in the ceiling and jumping down running next to Chifuyu.

"Chi-Chan, Chi-Chan, guess what, guess what! I have an even better plan that's in my head and now its printing, sowheres your printer?", Tabane says happily.

"Will you leave?!", Chifuyu says and Tabane begins shacking her.

"First off its definitely the Akatsubaki and Genesis turn to shine!", Tabane says surprising them and Naruto smiles.

Unknown to everyone, something very bad happens in the fight against Silver Gospel which will shock them all.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

AT A FOREST

Naruto, Ichika, Chifuyu, Maya and Tabane watch as Houki activates her IS.

"I'm just curious, but do the higher ups know that Professor Shinonono is here?", Maya says quietly to Chifuyu.

"I'll inform them later, but stoping that runaway IS is our top priority at the moment", Chifuyu says back.

"All right Houki, unfolding armor activate", Tabane says and the IS opens up and pink armor appears.

"Folding armor is fourth generation equipment. Or simply put", Tabane says and begins to explain but Naruto can't follow and starts to get sleepy.

"The next step?", Houki says and Naruto blinks realizing he wasn't listening.

"That's right and I used unfolding armor the units entire body. Yahooooo!", Tabane says happily.

"But yeah, going all rouge in the sea reminds me of that Shirokishi incident huh?", Tababe says and Naruto blinks remembering something about that.

"The Shirokishi incident, ten years ago just one month after sis revealed the IS, twenty three hundreds and forty one missiles around the were launched at once. All of those missiles were hacked at the same time and they all headed straight toward Japan, and a single girl piloting a silvery IS appeared out if nowhere. That IS, which would come to be known as the Shirokishi, single handedly Shot down all the missiles, and as the sub set, it simply disappeared, as if it had only been an illusion", Ichika says.

"And who was inside that Shirokishi, huh Chifuyu?", Tabane says smiling and Naruto blinks and his eyes widen.

"I have no idea", Chifuyu says with her back turned to them.

"Well I bet someone who had a thirty five inch bust line-", Tabane says and receives a hit in the head by Chifuyu's book.

"Does she mean your- OW!", Naruto yells also getting hit.

"That's so cruel, you split poor kiss Tabane's brain right in two", Tabane says holding her head.

"Well isn't that nice, now the left half of your brain will be able to take turns thinking with the right half", Chifuyu says annoyed.

"Oh good one, yeahhhhhh! Your so smart Chi-chan!", Tabane says happily and hugging Chifuyu annoying her more as she struggles getting her off.

"Lets get back on topic! Ok super genius, how long till adjustments to the Akatsubaki are finished", Chifuyu says and Tabane just smiles.

TIME SKIP LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is current standing on the beach watching the ocean trying to recall his past but can't. Naruto looks to Ichika and Houki flying down to him in there IS's and Naruto signs and nods.

"The golden knight, Genesis!", Naruto yells appearing in his IS.

All three then fly in the air.

"Ok Houki and Naruto, its on", Ichika says smiling and both smile.

"Houki, this is no practice match so be careful, this IS, it's not joking around", Naruto says with a serious look in his eyes.

"I already know, but don't worry, ok. You guys can always trust me to get you were your going, so just test easy and let me do the driving", Houki says and Naruto narrows his eyes at the tone.

"Houki, is everything alright. The attitude and tone is different?", Naruto says to her.

"I'm just the same as always", Houki says smiling ready to do this.

Then the intercom is turned on

"Orimura, Shinonono's, do you read me?", Chifuyu says back at her room/base.

"Yeah, we hear you loud and clear", Naruto says.

"The success of this whole mission is depended on a one shot kill. So get in there finish it off as quickly as you can, your target, the rouge IS unit, will be referred to simply as the Gospel, is that clear", Chifuyu says.

"Just call it Silver Gospel, seems like a better name", Naruto says.

"(Sign) fine", Chifuyu says agreeing.

"Um miss, should I continue to provide Ichika and Naruto with tactical support as the situation calls for?", Houki says and Naruto blinks in surprise at her behavior.

"If it calls for it, yes. But don't push yourself to hard. Remember you have no battle experience in the Akatsubaki. It's a prototype unit, an unforeseen problem could suddenly appear", Chifuyu says.

"Understood ma'am, but I'll do what I can, to the best if my ability", Houki says and Naruto looks sadly at her.

Suddenly only Naruto can hear Chifuyu.

"Naruto", Chifuyu says and Naruto eyes widen surprised.

"Yes...", Naruto says very quietly so both can't hear him.

"The reason I'm using this private channel so that Houki can't over hear our conversation, so play dumb. I think she's getting carried away. She's overly excited and could make a fatal mistake. Should anything happen, lend her your support", Chifuyu says.

"Don't worry, and I'll protect Houki and also Ichika", Naruto says smiling and Chifuyu has a small smoke but it disappears.

"Very well", Chifuyu says and they switch to an open channel.

"Commence the operation!", Chifuyu says loudly and both Naruto and Ichika touch Houki's shoulder.

"Ready?", Houki says smiling.

"Yes, do it", Naruto says and Houki goes speeding fast and heads in the air.

"So much speed?! Never imaged it would go this fast?!", Naruto thinks at the pure speed there going and they head for the objective.

"Establishing temporarily satellite link. Information complete. The target Los current location has been confirmed. Naruto, Ichika, are you two ready to go in?", Houki says.

"Yeah", both say and they go fast then suddenly Silver Gospel appears on a screen.

"Naruto, Ichika, I see it!", Houki says.

"Yeah that's it alright", Naruto says narrowing his eyes at it.

"I'm increasing the speed, just ten seconds before we make contact with the target", Houki says and they go even faster.

Both Naruto and Ichika stand up on Houki's back like riding a surf board and Ichika takes out his sword and the energy blade appears. Ichika then uses his one off ability and starts glowing. There headed straight for Silver but suddenly it turns already knowing they were there and goes up fast with Houki chasing it.

"Keep going, don't slow down Houki!", Ichika says and there gaining in it fast. Ichika swings his blade but Silver dodges it.

"It dodged it?!", Ichika says shocked and Silver begins sending multiple blasts at them. All three separate and drones come off of Naruto and fire beams together making a shield blocking it. These are like hear seeking missiles?!", Naruto thinks seeing Houki and Ichika behind chased by the blasts.

"Ichika! You take right! Houki! You take left! I'll take the middle!", Naruto yells heading for it and Excalibur appears and angel cannon.

"Understood!", Houki says and two katans appear on her hands.

Silver begins maneuvering them unleashing a barrage of blasts.

"That won't work!", Naruto yells and fires a beam at Silver but it dodges it but drones appear behind it and fire but the beams aren't hurting damaging it and Silver spins destroying half of the drones.

"What the hell?! It was able to take those beans, there as strong as Laura's railgun!", Naruto thinks shocked and charges again his sword hitting the IS but suddenly his eyes widen seeing someone inside the IS through the visor.

"What?! There's someone in there, she must have been the test pilot when it suddenly went rouge", Naruto thinks.

"Guys, there's someone in here!", Naruto yells and Silver flys back to get distance.

"I will take over!", Genesis says and about to take over but is stopped by Naruto.

"No! I'll not let you control me! I'll show you the power that I can unleash fighting for my friends!", Naruto says shocking Genesis.

"What?! So it wasn't unmanned?!", Ichika says shocked and Silver continues to fire a barrage of blast at them. Naruto sees Ichika protecting a ship.

"What?! Why is there a ship here!", Naruto thinks and there entire plan is already falling apart.

"What the hell are you doing?! You just blew our chance!", Houki says angrily.

"Our intelligence was wrong. The teachers didn't scanned the water. There's a ship down there!", Ichika says.

"A ship?!", Houki says surprised.

"It looks like a poaching vessel", Ichika says and Naruto grits his teeth.

"Damn it! Now of all times?!", Naruto thinks.

"Are you nuts?! There's no time for that now!", Houki says and they all dodge another barrage of blasts.

"There just criminals, further about them!", Houki says and and pissed Naruto off big time.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HOUKI! THERE HUMAN BEINGS! EVEN IF THEY HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE, THEY SHOULDN'T DIE!", Naruto yells angered at Houki stoping her for a moment because this is the first times he yelled at her. Naruto looks up and Silver fires a barrage at them. Naruto sends his drones protecting Houki and Ichika but there all headed for him.

Naruto begins blocking blast after blast but is hit by most the blasts.

Naruto looks at his screen seeing red and his energy shield is running out its at 80% now.

"Not much left, there's small blasts can pack one hell of a punch", Naruto thinks and looks at Houki.

"Houki... This power isn't a weapon. Its a friend. Have you forgotten that protecting people is the right thing to do? I want Houki back", the one that even when she gets on my nerves I still love her like a little sister", Naruto says and smiles calmly and Houki has tears in her eyes.

"But I was just... I...", Houki says and drops her sword and holds her head not believing what she just did and starts to cry.

"Is it out of energy to?", Naruto thinks and suddenly Silver spins sending a barrage of blasts at Houki. Both Naruto and Ichika move getting in front of her blocking the blasts.

"Naruto! Ichika!", Houki yells and and flys to them. Ichika received the most damage and falls back which Houki catches him and both are sent down fast.

"Houki! Ichika!", Naruto yells about to get them but stops cold and his eyes widen all the way feeling a tremendous amount if energy being released. Behind him is Silver Gospel. Naruto turns and his eyes widen seeing its wings are made of energy.

"Second form?!", Naruto thinks and fast he could react, Silver's wings grow enveloping him. When they return back to regular size, Naruto still in his IS starts to fall and if that wasn't enough, Silver changed a big light blue beam and fired right at Naruto hitting him.

Houki is helping Ichika up but looks up and her eyes widen seeing Naruto falling from the sky and she was about to help him when a barrage of blasts hit her. Silver returned to its normal form. Houki dodges it and her eyes widen all the way be a use she can't find where Naruto landed in the water.

"Naruto", Houki says with tears in her eyes.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

"Miss Orimura, there's a problem. Naruto's suddenly disappeared, I can't find him?!", Maya says and all of there eyes widen. Chifuyu turns on the com.

"Shinonono, what happened? Where's Naruto?!", Chifuyu says and only hears crying.

"N-Naruto... I don't know... H-He sunk in the ocean...", Houki says crying holding a passed out Ichika and Chifuyu's eyes widen finding out one of her students may be dead.

"Naruto...", Charlotte says both hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes not wanting to believe Naruto died. The others look away with tears in the eyes thinking there friend Naruto died.

BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN

Naruto is currently laying on the ground in the bottom of the ocean.

"Life support system, Engaged. Shutting Down to conserve energy", Genesis says and the eyes stop glowing red and Naruto lays in the middle of the ocean in his IS, with a damaged Genesis.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

AT NIGHT

"Damn it... I'm...losing air... Am I...going to die?", Naruto thinks weakly losing air and the power is very low.

Something then appears on Naruto's screen and his eyes widen. Ichika and the others are fighting Silver Gospel in second shift and Ichika is also in second shift.

"No! Move dammit! Move!", Naruto says weakly trying to move but won't budge, Naruto has tears in his eyes.

"I need to help them! So please, GENESIS MOVE!", Naruto yells inside Genesis.

"Do you want the power", someone says she Naruto appears in his mindscape again on the blue ocean.

Neo is standing in front of Naruto looking straight at him. Naruto looks to see he's in Genesis.

"Do you want the power?", Neo says.

"Yes, I want the power to protect everyone!", Naruto yells.

"Then, show me the power you posses!", Neo says and takes out his two katana and speeds towards Naruto fast. Naruto takes out Excalibur blocking both blades but begins to be pushed back.

"Show me! Show me the power!", Neo pushing Naruto back and suddenly Naruto is knees in the stomach and be can feel it through Genesis.

"Neo then stabs both blades in Naruto's and he screams in pain.

"Guess it isn't time yet", Neo says and turns then starts to sink.

"I'm not done yet!", Naruto yells and Neo turns to him and takes out his naginata and faster then Naruto could see, Neo stabbed Naruto in the chest through his core making Naruto's eyes widen.

INFINITE STRATOS THEME SHIRO KISHI

"You can not beat me, I was wrong, you don't have it", Neo says and Naruto hand grabs the naginata surprising Neo.

"Your wrong about the boy, no Naruto. He's far stronger then you think", Genesis says and the left eye is glowing red.

"Genesis", Naruto says surprised.

"Naruto has taught me important things, right Naruto! Show him, show him your power, the power that surpasses every IS!", Genesis yells and Naruto smilies.

"A weak IS like you can't beat me. I am the stronger half", Neo says and Naruto grabs strengthens and the weapon starts cracking.

"Your wrong, as long as we fight together, we will win. My friends, they give me the will to keep fighting!", Naruto yells breaking the weapon.

"That is it. Your conviction to protect your friends. That conviction allows you to evolve to second shift", Neo says and extends his hand touching the core and start to be absorbed by the core becoming one with Genesis again.

"Fight and show this IS what it means to have true power", Neo says being absorbed by Naruto.

"Now lets fight as one boy separate beings but one being. It's time to fight!", Genesis says.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

Genesis starts glowing yellow brightly and the Core is shining golden, the entire IS starts to change.

"Second Shift, Neo Genesis, ACTIVATE!", Naruto and Genesis yell.

THEME END, WHERE CHIFUYU IS

"Miss Orimura, you should see this", Maya says seeing an unbelievable amount of energy coming from the ocean.

"What is that?", Maya says shocked seeing some kind of golden armored figure rising the the water.

The figure looks at wherethe battles happening and extends its wings and flys at speeds that they can keep up with straight for the battle.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

Silver Gospel is holding Houki by her neck trying to crush her throat while the others are hurt. Silvers wings brighten and starts to countdown before firing. Houki coughs up blood.

Suddenly Silver drops Houki and turns being blasted by multiple golden beams.

Houki begins to fall but the armored figure catches her and flys down to a rock and lays her down. I'm front of Houki is genesis but it looks exactly like Strike Freedom from Gundam but golden.

"Naruto...?", Houki says having tears in her eyes she he nods.

"Houki... I'm so sorry about the wait", Naruto says on an open channel and the others smile gratefully while Charlotte wipes tears from her eyes.

"Naruto! Your wounds, are you?!", Houki says.

"Sending shift healed me and gave me greater power, I can take it from here", Naruto says.

"I'm so glad. That your not dead", Houki says shedding tears and Naruto smiles:

"I wanted to give you this", Naruto says showing Houki a necklace with a locket inside with the picture of him and her when they were kids.

Houki takes it looking at it shocked.

"Happy birthday little sister", Naruto says surprising her.

"It's July 7th isn't it?", Naruto says and stands up looking at Silver who fires a beam at them but Naruto extends his left hand absorbing the beam shocking everyone.

"Allow me to show you, my one off ability", Naruto says and fires the beam back from his hand making Silver dodge it.

"This won't take long", Naruto says and turns to Silver completely and flys straight at it with speeds that made it start to fly away.

Silver spins sending a barrage of blasts at Naruto but he dodges them all with speed shocking everyone.

"Weird, I can see them all perfectly, I like it!", Naruto says and Excalibur appears ok his hand.

"I'll show you my Excaliburs true form, awaken, TRUE EXCALIBUR!", Naruto yells and the energy becomes rainbow.

"Now!", Naruto yells speeding towards Silver and before it could dodge he cuts off one of its wings without any trouble but a new wing appears.

Naruto's wings extend opening up and starts chasing Silver catching up quickly. Silver turns and fires a barrage of blasts at him but he fudged.

Neo Genesis's wings detach and fire golden beams that are faster and stronger which hit Silver making it stumble back with injuries.

"He's, beating it?!", Ichika says shocked and the wings reattach to Neo Genesis.

Silver them creates a bigger ball of energy and fires.

"That won't work!", Naruto yells and all his wings turn to Silver and Excalibur disappears then both hands turn into angel cannons.

"Take this! FREEDOM STRIKE! Naruto yells and fires all of them wiping through Silvers blast easily and when it hits the water going in it. You could see a big explosion happen in the water.

Naruto flys at Silver both hands turning to normal and starts to creat an orb of swirling energy in his right hand. Naruto grabs onto Silvers arm not letting it escape.

"Take this! RASENGAN", Naruto yells and rams it right into Silvers stomach and you could see on its visor that it hit zero and it goes flying towards the sky spinning. When it stops and starts to fall the IS disappears showing a female falling. Naruto flys and catches her bridal style. The woman's eyes open looking at her savior and blushes seeing a golden knight.

"Are you ok ma'am?", Naruto says to the woman that seems about twenty years old and she nods weakly with a smile and passes out in Naruto's arms.

"Mission complete", Naruto says smiling and gives a thumbs up to everyone.

MORNING

"Mission accomplished, well that's what id like to say but the fact is you have committed a very grave offense here", Chifuyu says says to them.

"Offense?! Blame America and Isreal! There the ones that build the damn thing?! OW I CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD FOR YOU TO HIT ME AGAIN?!", Naruto yells holding his head in pain.

"When you guys get home, I want you all write an essay on what you did wrong, an in the mean time I'll be preparing some especially hard training for you as punishment", Chifuyu says and Maya signs.

"Excuse me miss Orimura. But shouldn't we call it a day now? I'm sure everyone is very tired", Maya says and Chifuyu turns back to them.

"But in spite of all of this. You did a good job", Chifuyu says making them all blink in surprise.

"And, in glad you all made it back alright, so ummm, take the rest of the day off", Chifuyu says and Naruto walks next to Chifuyu nudging her.

"Awwwwww, Is someone embarrassed", Naruto says she sees a dark aura surrounding Chifuyu and starts backing away slowly.

AT NIGHT AT A CLIFF

"The Byakushiki sure is surprising but not as much as Genesis, both have the capability to revive its pilot. Just like", Tabane says looking at the battle video and Chifuyu appears behind a tree.

"Just like the Shirokishi? Core number 001, which yor poured your blood sweat and tears into, the original IS unit, but you weren't telling me the full truth back then about the IS", Chifuyu says leaning against a tree.

"What's up Chi-Chan", Tabane says turning to her whole sitting on the cliff.

"Tell me if I'm right, you weren't the one who really created the IS, were you?", Chifuyu says and Tabane just smiles sadly.

"Minato Sensei was the real creator, he taught me everything I needed to know about it, and he gave me the first IS, the original. Core number 000, Genesis, the first and last IS sensei made. He asked me to take credit in making it since he was very ill... Say Chi-Chan, I wonder does the world seem like a fun place to you, sensei asked me that once...", Tabane says looking at the moon.

"Fun, more or less I suppose", Chifuyu says.

"I agree", Tabane says and when Chifuyu looks at Tabane she's already gone surprising her.

WHERE NARUTO AND CHARLOTTE ARE

"It's... Good to know your ok Naruto", Charlotte says and both are walking on a beach without there shoes, hand in hand.

"Yeah, I don't plan on dieing yet", Naruto says smiling and looks at the moon.

"Naruto, I want to give you something...", Charlotte says blushing red and twirling her fingers.

"What is it Charlotte-", Naruto says turning to her and Charlotte kisses him making Naruto's eyes widen.

She separates from and a blushing red Naruto.

"So it was bed", Charlotte says sadly and Naruto shakes his head.

"No way! Your lips were soft!", Naruto says and looks at the ground embarrassed and Charlotte smiles.

"Your so kind Naruto", Charlotte says and hugs him which he hugs her back.

NEXT MORNING

They were all headed back on the buses to leave.

"Excuse me, is Naruto Shinonono here?", someone says walking on the bus and Naruto stands up from sitting next to Charlotte. He sees a female about 20, she had glamorous blond hair that shines more nightly under the summer sun. As for attire, she's dressed in a cool looking blue summer suit. However, its not the professional kind Chifuyu wears, but a casual trendy windbreaker. The open front cleavage allowed Naruto to see a mature woman's ample breasts. She hung her sunglasses on her shirt, right in front of the cleavage, and bent over to look at Naruto's face.

"So that's what you look like, my, my, I wouldn't mind getting in bed with you", age says making Naruto blush shocking all the girls and revived a glare from Charlotte.

"Wait a second, your...?", Naruto says realizing who she is and she just smiles.

"I'm Natasha Fairs, the pilot of the "Silver Gospel".", Natasha says.

"Then what are you-", Naruto is stopped by her pressing her beasts against his chest and kissing him on the lips shocking everyone.

(Guess what this moment reminds you of a you get an imaginary cookie)

"This is a present. Thank you for saving me, Golden Knight", Natasha says and winks at him and Naruto behind blushing redder then hinata.

"Then, that'll be my farewell. Bye, bye and hope we can get together sometime", Natasha says and waves to him as she leaves the bus while Naruto just waves back still blushing red.

Naruto them feels someone glaring at him and turns to Charlotte who's glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Pervert!", Charlotte says and looks away angrily and Naruto sighs while sweatdroping.

"This is gonna be one long year", Naruto says sadly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I made a fanfic crossover of Naruto x Nanatsu no Taizai (means, Seven Deadly Sins), look up Nanatsu no Taizai, its a good manga and after you read it can you read my fanfic Naruto and the Eighth Deadly sins, hate to delete it because there aren't many readers.

Chapter 14

INFINITE STRATOS SEASON 2 EPISODE 1

Naruto is currently sleeping not even listening to Ichika shocked that Laura sneaked on there room again.

DREAM/FLASH BACK

"Daddy. Want to play!", a little Naruto says holding a ball to Minato who's wearing a lab cost in his lab and Minato doesn't even look at Naruto.

"Another time, now leave I'm busy", Minato says getting back to his paper work on his desk sitting in his work study room. Naruto looks down sadly and walks out of the room and closes the door.

"But... You always say that...", Kid Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

DREAM END

Naruto wakes up holding his head.

"What was that?", Naruto says getting a headache.

"What was what?", Ichija says all dressed.

"It's... Nothing", Naruto says signing and Ichika hands him a picture of a festival.

"See if Charlotte wants to come to the festival", Ichika says and Naruto signs.

"Fine", Naruto says taking the paper.

"This looks like fun", Naruto thinks.

At NIGHT

Naruto knocks on Charlotte and Laura's door.

"Yes! Come on in", Charlotte says dressed as a white cat while Laura as a black both not realizing its Naruto walking in leading to an awkward moment.

"Hey guys, I wanted to... I don't understands why your wearing those costumes but I have to say both of you look cute", Naruto says with a smile and both are blushing in embarrassment.

"Does someone want yarn?", Naruto says and Laura glares at him.

"Die!", Laura yells their wing a knife she got out of nowhere at Naruto making him just move his head right dodging it.

"Also tomorrow, Ichika asked me to show you this...", Naruto says showing them the flyer and Laura glares at Naruto already knowing about it and angry that Ichika wants more people coming. While Charlotte thinks its a double date.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Ichika are walking towards the girls. Naruto's wearing a orange t-shirt, black jeans, and black sunglasses.

"Sorry we're late!", Ichika says smiling and reviving glares from all the girls.

"You idiot!", Rin yells at Ichika.

"I feel so stupid fir coming here with such high hopes!", Cecilia yells.

"You're the worst of the worst fir toying with girls hearts!", Charlotte yells.

"I sort of expected this, but...", Houki says quietly.

"Well, he's not great when it comes to girls", Naruto says signing at Ichika's stupidity.

"You fail as a bride!", Laura yells and all five girls begin walking away from them towards the festival while Ichika rubs the back of his head not understanding.

"What are they so upset about?", Ichika says.

"Your an idiot", a voice says and it wasn't Naruto's. both look at Naruto's bracket shocked.

"You can talk?!", both say shocked.

"Of course I can you idiots! I've just decided that its time I should talk!", Genesis yells at them making both sweat drop.

AT THE FESTIVAL/WATER PARK

Naruto is currently standing next to Ichika both wearing win trunks looking for the girls.

"Spot then yet?", Naruto says turning to Ichika who shakes his head.

"No, not yet", Ichika says. Naruto looks up at the roller coaster.

"Ichika!", Cecilia yells gaining there attention and they see her running towards them and stops in front of them breathing hard.

"Everything ok?", Ichika says confused and Cecilia grabs both his shoulders.

"Now, hurry up and go to the pool", Cecilia says.

"Where's the others?", Naruto said confused and she looks away.

"Th-They've already gone ahead of us", Cecilia says lying right through her teeth.

"So we should also go quickly", Cecilia says and starts to pull Ichika along.

"Uh? O-Okay, you coming Naruto?", Ichika says and Naruto shakes his head.

"You go on ahead!", Naruto says and both leave. Naruto signs guessing there will be trouble.

Naruto begins walking when he hears a kid crying and turns to one. The kid has an injured knee. Naruto looks sadly at the kid and his eyes widen grabbing his head in pain.

FLASH BACK

"Daddy, I got you something", Kid Naruto says entering his office and sees Minato yelling on his phone.

"I don't care! I will not do it!", Minato yells and ends the call then slams the phone down.

"Daddy...", Naruto says worriedly.

"WHAT?!", Minato yells pissed at Naruto scaring him and making him have tears in his eyes and Minato's eyes widen and looks away feeling guilty he yelled at his son.

"Naruto I-", Minato says sadly but is cut off by Naruto running out of the room scared.

"Daddy hates me, he hates me!", Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is on his knees holding his head and breathing hard while sweating.

"Naruto, are you ok!", Charlotte says running to his side with Houki as well both seeing what's happened and help Naruto up.

"Naruto what happened?!", Houki says.

"I'm... I'm beginning to remember...", Naruto says shocking Houki that he's starting to remember.

"I think I'll just... Take my mind off it", Naruto says showing a fake smile she Houki looks at Naruto sadly already knowing that its fake.

Charlotte suddenly takes his hand.

"Your not ok, I can see that", Charlotte says glaring at him and Naruto avoids eye contact.

"There's stuff that even I can't understand. Could it be using Neo Genesis has started to awaken my memories", Naruto says and both look at him sadly. Houki them thinks of something to keep his mind off it and whispers something to Charlotte and makes her nod.

AT THE WATER SLIDE

"Well then. Let me explain the pair sliding", a female life guard says.

"First, the boy sits here", she says pointing in the start of the slide.

"O-Okay", Naruto says and sits on the start if the slide.

"And then the girl sits between his legs", she says.

"O-Okay. Uh, um...", Charlotte says sitting between Naruto's legs.

"And now the boy hugs the girl from behind. Firmly!", she says and both blush red.

"Well, what do you think Char?", Naruto says to her.

"Go ahead any time", Charlotte says and Naruto touches her body but she makes a small cry embarrassed and Naruto pulls his hands away.

"Sorry", Naruto says blushing not used to this.

"No, it's nothing", Charlotte says.

"Geez...it's dangerous, so please cling to her firmly!"? She says and moves Naruto's hands and puts the around Charlotte right under her breasts touching them.

"Yes. Have a nice time!", she says and gives them a push and both start going down the water slide making both yell.

The slide starts turning fast in mutinied directions making Naruto's hands move up grabbing Charlotte's beasts making both blush red.

"N-Naruto!", Charlotte yells embarrassed.

"Not my fault!", Naruto yells and thinks of something.

"Her breasts are so soft", Naruto thinks and at the end of the slide, they land in water.

Naruto emerges from the water taking a breath of air and looks at Charlotte who's standing up in the water, covering her breasts while blushing.

"Sorry...", Naruto says.

"Naruto, you pervert!", Charlotte says and Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

"Wasn't my fault", Naruto says and Charlotte looks away.

"But you touched them", Charlotte says still embarrassed.

"Yeah, but they were soft...", Naruto stops cold from what he just said.

"You do realize you just said that out loud, right", Genesis says and Naruto sees Charlotte blushing like crazy.

Naruto hides in the water.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHY

Naruto is currently by himself. He told the others that he felt sick and needed to rest.

Naruto is currently on a cliff watching the moon.

"What is happening to me? I just want it to stop, AUGH!", Naruto says holding his head again in pain.

FLASH BACK

"Daddy hates me...", kid Naruto says on Tabane's lap and she's curtly holding a book in front of Naruto.

"No he doesn't, he's just stressed out", Tabane says with a sad smile.

"But... Daddy doesn't like spending time with me after mom died. He always makes up lies. Daddy hates me", Kid Naruto says age begins crying and Tabane hugs him while petting him.

"It's ok. Don't cry, don't cry, everything will work out just wait until Minato is calm", Tabane says and Naruto stops crying but still making sniff sounds.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto falls back and breathing hard with his vision becoming blurry.

"Oh dear", someone says she Naruto sees some girl he can't make out but has blue hair and red eyes. She walks to Naruto and bends down and touches his head.

"You have a high fever. I'll get you back to the academy", she says worriedly and activates her IS but Naruto can't see anything clearly and his eyes close passing out but the last thing he felt was being picked up.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also remember to look up Naruto The Eighth Deadly Sin, its a fanfic of mine Naruto x Nanatsu no Taizai. I need more viewers and followers on it so of you can take your time to look at it and review I thank you.

Chapter 15

NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto opens his eyes slowly sits up and grabs his head which is hot when a moist towel falls from his head.

"What... Happened?", Naruto says and looks at the towel remembering that blurry image of a blue haired girl. Naruto suddenly falls back on the bed weak.

"Relax", someone says and Naruto looks to the door to see the blue haired girl. She walks to Naruto putting the blankets over him and puts a cold moist towel on his head.

"This will help with the high fever your having but I'm surprised that your already getting better, you may be ok tomorrow I think", she says and Naruto just stares.

"... Have we met because I don't know who you are?", Naruto says tiredly and she just signs.

"See ya!", she says and walks towards the door.

"I told the teacher that you won't be in today so don't worry but. Just rest until you feel better, ok", she says with a smile at Naruto then walks out of the room.

"Cute and strong. I should have been asked sooner to protect Naruto's IS", She says signing.

NEXT DAY AT THE SCHOOL ASSEMBLY.

"Are you sure your ok Naruto?", Ichika says to Naruto both standing in line at the assembly and Naruto just nods.

"Yeah, just a fever", Naruto says.

"You can thank me", Genesis says inside Naruto's head surprising him.

"I was able to help you by stoping the high fever but you aren't 100% yet. You can still pass out if you do something like fighting physically, be careful", Genesis says and Naruto nods.

"Now, the student council president will explain the details", the announcer says and the same blue haired girl that helped Naruto walks on stare surprising him.

"Well, well, things have been hectic this year, so I haven't been able to properly introduce myself yet. My bane is Tatenashi Sarashiki. In the head of all students. Nice to meet you", Tatenashi says she glances at Naruto while in stage and winks at him. Naruto stops shocked while Genesis snickers.

"Seems, you got yourself two girls", Genesis says and Naruto sighs sadly at this going to be a problem.

"So, as for the school festival coming up this month, I wish you all good luck, deciding what you want to do as a class", Tatenashi says and she opens her blue fan that says, "DEADLINE COMING SOON!".

AT CLASS

"Well, all the suggestions for our class entertainment are...", Naruto says looking at the weird themes.

Naruto Shinonono's host club. Twister with Ichikia Orimura. Pocky play with Naruto Shinonono. The king game with Ichika Orimura. They all read.

"Hell no on all of them!", Naruto says with an annoyed look.

"What?", they all say and Ichika nods agreeing with Naruto.

"What the heck's wrong with you girls?! Why the hell would I do this?", Naruto says.

"I would! I'm sure I would!", a girl says with a light blush.

"Wait what?", Naruto says surprised and another girl speaks up.

"She's right! UIU should follow through with your duty to please girls!", another said with a light blush.

"Naruto Shinonono and Ichika Orimura are our common property!", another said and the girls stand up agreeing.

"Damn hormones, those girls look at me and Ichika like we're candy in a candy store", Naruto thinks sweating and turns to Maya.

"Yamada. You wouldn't approve a crazy idea like those, would you?", Naruto says to her and gains her attention.

"What? Well, I guess... If like the one with the Pocky", Maya says with a blush and Naruto just stares at her.

"... Laura you think of one!", Naruto says pointing to her knowing she may say something good since she was part of the military so it may be normal... Naruto hopes and not done military theme.

"How about the maid cafe?", Laura says to them and Naruto smiles at the idea.

"Laura, good idea", Naruto says smiling.

"An eatery will let you earn back the money you spend on it", Laura Sara.

"I think it's a good idea. Why dint we have Naruto and Ichika be either a butler or a kitchen worker?", Charlotte says.

"Fine, I'll be the butler, Ichika you be the kitchen worker. You do know how to cook after all", Naruto says and one by one the girls agree.

"Shinonono? As a butler? That sounds great!", a girl says.

"What do we do about the maid uniforms?", a girl says.

"I know how to see", other says and a girl stands up.

"Well, its decided on the servant café!", she says and the girls agree and clap.

"Eheheheh, well I guess I will need to find a butler costume", Naruto says smiling.

TINE SKIP AFTER CLASS

Naruto walks out if the room and checks the time on Genesis.

"I need to get to Ichika's training", Naruto says and begins walking away.

"Hi!", someone says behind him and Naruto turns seeing Tatenashi holding her blue fan and she walks towards him.

"Tatenashi?", Naruto says and she walks right in front of him.

"What is it?", Naruto Sara while she just smiles.

"I will be Ichika's coach from now on", Tatenashi says surprising Naruto.

"Why this all of a sudden? He has enough already", Naruto says with a his eyes narrowed.

"But you realize he's still weak?", Tatenashi says and Naruto nods.

"Yeah. I don't really help just give some advice", Naruto says.

"Yeah he's very weak right now. So to make him at least a little better, I'm going to give him training", Tatenashi with her fan pointer at Naruto.

"He may be weak now but he rises to the fight. Lets make a bet, I beat you, you leave Ichika alone but if I lose", Naruto says and Tatenashi cuts him off.

"You'll go on a date with me", Tatenashi says smiling and Naruto sweatdrops with a blush.

"W-What?!", Naruto says shocked and Tatenashi just giggles.

"Your so fun to tease. I win you will train him, but I wasn't lying about that but we need to know each other more before the first date", Tatenashi says.

TIME SKIP AT THE SIMPLICITY ANF FORTITUDE RIVAL UNYIELDING

Both are standing in front if each other wearing the same robes Ichika and Tatenashi first fought in.

The floor shifts and the tikes change. Both step forward.

"Whoever knocks the other down first wins", Tatenashi says.

"Be careful, remember what I told you", Genesis says and Naruto nods.

Naruto moves forward and grabs onto Tatenashi arm but she counters she try's to flip him but his stance is preventing that.

"At IS Academy, The title of school council president...means your supposed to be the best but how come", Naruto says and with two fingers flips Tatenashi over but she lands on her feet and grabs Naruto then flips him over but he uses his feet to touch the ground and turns grabbing onto Tatenashi's robe.

"You can't beat me?", Naruto says and her eyes narrow and smirks thinking of a plan. Tatenashi rages a step back with Naruto still bonding her robes making it open showing her light blue bra she breasts. Naruto blushes instantly.

"Naruto, you lech!", Tatenashi says white a fake blush and fake tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean...-", Naruto says and realizes what's happening but it was to late because Tatenashi flips him over.

"Damn it! I fell for it!", Naruto thinks and guys the ground.

"I win", Tatenashi smiling and Naruto stands up and signs.

"Yeah you-", Naruto stops and grabs his head in pain surprising Tatenashi.

FLASH BACK

"Mommy, I miss you", a kid Naruto says crying looking at the coffin thats being placed in the ground while standing next to Minato, Tabane and other people.

Naruto hugs Tabane crying into her while Minato looks away with a tears coming down his eyes. Tabane also has a few tears going down her eyes as well.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto falls to his knees then the ground shocking Tatenashi and she runs to his side.

"Need to get him to the infirmary", Tatenashi thinks worriedly and picks him up.

TIME SKIP INFIRMARY

Naruto wakes up hearing humming.

"What the?", Naruto says confused.

"Are you awake?", Tatenashi says and Naruto snuggles into what he thinks is a pillow and Tatenashi blushes at this.

"Hey I was wondering. Tatenashi isn't a girls name, right?", Naruto says and Tatenashi just smiles while petting his hair.

"Hm? That's a name exclusive to the Sarashikis. I'm the 17th generation of the Sarashikis", Tatenashi says.

"Oh ok... Wait a second?!", Naruto says and his eyes widen all the way feeling the pillow as inexplicably soft and smelling nice. But it went a pillow.

"What are you doing?", Naruto says confused as to why his head is on her lap.

"Using my thighs as your pillow", Tatenashi says and Naruto realizes it.

"WTF! Why am I wearing my academy clothes, last I remember was wearing a robe...", Naruto says and his eyes widen.

"I'v got to say. You have big muscles", Tatenashi says with a light blush and Naruto instantly sits up blushing red. Tatenashi quickly grabs Naruto and pushes him down by his shoulders. Naruto's head goes back on Tatenashi lap.

"Just a little longer!", Tatenashi says smiling not wanting to let Naruto go.

The door opens and Charlotte walks in a stops cold seeing the scene both turn to her surprised and Tatenashi just smiles and lets Naruto go then stands up. Tatenashi walks over to Charlotte

"You know I will do everything I can to steal him from you or if you want we could share him, bye", Tatenashi says waving and both aren't moving shocked at what she said.

"This... Is gonna be a long year...", Naruto thinks signing.

"So Char-", Naruto stops when he sees her glaring at him.

"Pervert", Charlotte says looking away with a light blush and Naruto hangs his head with a gloomy expression in his face.

TIME SKIP AT THE ARENA AT SUNDOWN

"And so there you have it", Naruto says standing next to Tatenashi and Ichika telling Charlotte and Cecilia why Tatenashi will be training Ichika from now on. For some reason Tatenashi needed the two girls to show a shooter flow in a circle rondo formation. They see both girls circling each other while shooting at each other.

"Impressive...", Naruto says watching on the stages with Ichika and Tatenashi.

"They're shooting and manually controlling their high-level airframes at the same time. Not only that, they're doing this while paying attention to both evading and targeting, so...", Tatenashi says and sits right next to Naruto leaning towards his ear.

"But you know that, right?", Tatenashi says and blows into Naruto's ear making him shiver at the feeling and Tatenashi just smiles.

"What are you doing?!", Naruto says and Charlotte is watching this on her video screen.

"Naruto!", Charlotte yells.

"Don't tell me she's planning on stealing Ichiks too!", Cecilia says and both look to notice there too close and crash into each other cracking into the ground.

"You two ok?!", Naruto yells and Tatenashi turns to them.

"Now it's your turn, Ichika", Tatenashi says and Ichika nods. Ichika and Cecilia dud the same thing like Cecilia did with Charlotte and start firing.

"You know", Tatenashi says on Naruto's right and wraps her arms around his right have pressing her breasts against his arm.

"We could go somewhere alone while they train", Tatenashi says and Charlotte glares at her and suddenly Charlotte wraps his arms around Naruto's left arm.

"He's mine!", Charlotte says and there lightning between them. Naruto sweats seeing this and they all notice that Ichika lost balance and crashes to the ground.

"Ichika, are you okay?!", Cecilia says and lands next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cecilia, lets continue, please", Ichika says sitting up.

"I don't feel like it, but if you insist...", Cecilia says unsure.

"Alright, lets do it again!", Tatenashi says.

TIME SKIP BACK AT NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto signs from the very awkward day today and opens the door and walks in with his eyes closed then shuts the door.

"Welcome home!", Tatenashi says and Naruto's eyes open wide and blushes like crazy. Tatenashi is standing right in front of him wearing a naked apron. It appears she's only wearing an apron wearing nothing else.

"Would you like to eat dinner? Or take a bath? Or... Would...You. Like. Me?", Tatenashi says leaning closer giving Naruto a good view of her breasts and she moves closer with her breasts pressing against Naruto's chest.

"Would you like me? Or would... Or would you...like... ME?", Tatenashi says winking at Naruto with a light blush.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!", Naruto yells still blushing surprising Tatenashi. Tatenashi then has a hurt expression in her face.

"So cute...", Naruto thinks.

"D-Don't get sad! Please I hate cute girls when they cry!", Naruto says and realizes what he said and Tatenashi smiles.

"Since we're both special coaches, I wanna trade information to help Ichika by sleeping with you and eating together with you", Tatenashi says she starts to remove her naked apron. Some how steam is coming from Naruto.

"Um... Well...", Naruto says blushing red and Tatenashi turns around showing that she was wearing a swim suit under the white naked apron.

"Ta-da! It's just a swimsuit!", Tatenashi says and Naruto slides down against the wall.

"Your reaction is cute, Naruto!", Tatenashi says and Naruto signs standing up.

"Will you-", Naruto stops grabing his head in pain falling forward onto Tatenashi both hit the ground and there lips meet with both there's eyes wide while blushing. The door opens and Ichika enters and stops cold. Houki walks in to.

"Naruto do you...", Houki stops both seeing the kiss and they separate.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!", Naruto yells on top of Tatenashi while she is still blushing.

Naruto then grabs his head in pain and the falls off of Tatenashi and they all run to his side and see he's breathing hard.

"He must rest", Genesis says surprising them.

"The boys memories are doing this to him. There hurting his kind until he finally regains everything he lost. Until then he must be careful", Genesis says surprising them.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I was planning on doing another chapter of a different fanfic when I received a guest review. darthrevan I hope your family and you are ok.

Chapter 16

NEXT DAY ALMOST NIGHT

Naruto is brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Ichika is out training, trying to perfect the move he was taught by Tatenashi.

"Naruto!", someone says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"His the fuck did she get in my room?!", Naruto thinks and opens the bathroom door and looks outside.

He sees Tatenashi laying on his bed wearing purple bra and panties while wearing a white robe. Tatenashi sits up turning to him smiling while Naruto contains a nose bleed.

"Hell no! I'm to young to lose my virginity!", Naruto yells and rubs back into the bathroom shutting the door with a light blush.

"In not here to steal your virginity. (Not yet at least)", Tatenashi thinks the last part with a smile.

"Then put some clothes on!", Naruto yells against the door holding it shut.

"What? I AM wearing clothes", Tatenashi says looking at herself.

"Put some pants on then!", Naruto yells holding it shut and feels it trying to be opened on the other side.

"I can't open it", Tatenashi says pushing against the door.

"Open up!", Tatenashi says but it won't budge.

"Sorry, wrong password try again later!", Naruto says and swallows still blushing.

"Jeez! Just surrender and give me the massage, I heard Houki say you used to do it and you were amazing!", Tatenashi says and Naruto blinks in surprise.

"Wait what?!", Naruto says and thinks of her body.

"... As a man, if I massage that body there will not be a doubt that I'll wake up in bed with her tomorrow. Will Charlotte forgive me or hate me for having sex with Tatenashi?!", Naruto thinks blushing and signs at all this complicated stuff.

"If you resist anymore ill force it open!", Tatenashi says seriously.

"Just try it, I'm stronger then you!", Naruto says smirking thinking he's won.

"If it won't open... Just break it!", Tatenashi yells with a spear in her hands and Naruto stops cold.

"Oh shit...", Naruto thinks and the door behind him explodes and he falls on his back while Tatenashi somehow, falls on Naruto, mist likely in purpose.

Naruto blinks and blushes red with Tatenashi breasts against his face.

"Get off of me!", Naruto yells trying to get up but she won't let him up. Tatenashi then wraps her arms around Naruto's head pressing his head deeper into her breasts.

"Now, give me a massage! Give me a massage!", Tatenashi says happily and Naruto signs.

"Fine...", Naruto says and suddenly wraps his arms around Tatenashi surprising her and begins getting up. Tatenashi wraps her legs around Naruto's waist while her arms are wrapped a young his neck. Both begin heading to the bed where Naruto lays her on his bed but she's grabs his arms pulling her on top of her.

"Just kidding! I want to sleep with you! If you don't... I'll tell everyone that you did a lot of perverted stuff with me and Houki will be angry at your while Charlotte will be very angry!", Tatenashi says and Naruto turns white.

"You planned this out didn't you?", Naruto says and Tatenashi nods.

"Yup, also you don't want me leaving your room dressed like this if anyone seen is then they will think that you had your way with me", Tatenashi says.

"What about Ichika he'll be here soon!", Naruto says but she just shakes her head.

"He will be training all night to master the technique so you we'll be here alone", Tatenashi says and Naruto looks at the two beds sweatdropping.

"Actually I'll be-", Naruto is cut off by Tatenashi pulling him down to her so he's laying on her left. Tatenashi wraps her arms around Naruto and snuggles into him.

"Fine, but just for tonight and don't tell Charlotte, ok", Naruto says and Tatenashi just nods then Naruto turns the light out. When Naruto falls asleep he then started seeing images and started saying weird things in his sleep.

"Madoka, where are... You", Naruto says but Tatenashi wasn't listening because age already fell asleep using Naruto as a pillow.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently dressed as a butler wearing the exact same clothes as Sebastian from Black Butler.

"Please. Right this way Milady", Naruto says genteelly and all the girls in the line to the café blush red from how Naruto is dressed and his politeness. The girl enters the room.

"No way! You get to be waited on by Shinonono?", a girl whispers in line.

"Not only that, but he's wearing a butler outfit he bought!", a girl says behind them.

"You get to take pictures with him, too! Just the two of you! Just two of you!", Honne says and Naruto chuckles.

"Yes, I would be glad to do it lady's, if that is what you want, you are next Miss-",Naruto stops seeing Tatenashi and signs.

"What is it you want Tatenashi I'm busy", Naruto says and she just smiles.

"Well, I forgot that I need your keys to your room after I left my robe", Tatenashi says with a smile and all the girls plus him freeze.

"... Why did you just say that?", Naruto says shocked at that did she actually left her robe and Tatenashi just giggles.

"It's fun and I must say ladies, he's got strong muscles", Tatenashi says and all the girls look at Naruto like he was the last piece of candy in a candy store.

Naruto imagines his grave.

"Here lies Naruto Shinonono, raped by a bunch of horny teenage girls".

Naruto sweats and swallows.

"Ummmmmmm... Well Miss Tatenashi you may enter now", Naruto says and she just smiles then Naruto leads the way to her table while the girls start spreading rumors.

"I'll get you for that", Naruto says smiling with an evil glint in his eyes while Tatenashi just smirks whil holding her fan.

"Coming through!", Charlotte says loudly drawing there attention and she's holding two tray's full of glasses for the tables but trips droping the tray's. Naruto moves fast and catches bath trays she moves it around getting all the glasses in the air and lays them on a table. Naruto bends down to Charlotte extending his hand and takes it.

"Naruto how did you do that?", Charlotte says surprised at how fast he moved.

"It's simple. I'm just one hell of a butler", Naruto says smiling.

BLACK BUTLER UNIVERSE

Sebastian is preparing food for Ciel when he felt and odd urge like he wanted to kill a blond bastered for stealing his line.

"That's odd?", Sebastian says and goes back to cutting the carrots.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Excuse me", someone says and Naruto turns to a or have haired woman in a business suit and she hands him a card that says "Reiko Makigami".

"Do you have a minute?", Reiko Sara surprising them.

"Yes..", Naruto says and bath sit at a table.

"Umm... You're Reiko Makigami?", Naruto says but getting an odd feeling like she will try something evil.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would use our company's equipment on your Genesis", Reiko says showing pictures of her designs while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Do not trust her, there's something hot right with her", Genesis says and Naruto nods mentally.

"So but I'm not", Naruto is stopped by Reiko touching his hand.

"Come on. Don't be like that. What do you think about this additional armor or auxiliary thruster? Act right now and we'll throw in another leg blade, too", Reiko says and looks to see Naruto sign.

"Milady I will ask only once, if you do not let go, your hand won't be there anymore", Naruto says seriously and both begin glaring at each other.

"So this is the guy huh, no wonder why Madoka likes him, he's cold just like her", Autumn thinks and Naruto touches her wrist with his other hand then applies pressure making her pull back.

"I don't like you, try anything that will be harmful to this academy, I will kill you", Naruto says seriously and begins smiling again genteelly.

"I must leave Milady, I must get back to work do excuse me", Naruto says standing up and begins walking to the other girls.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently about to go ok break when he turns to see Tatenashi wearing a maid outfit making him blush.

"Ta-da!", Tatenashi says with her fan opened saying "ELUSIVE" on it.

"How did you get your own outfit?", Naruto says shocked.

"That does not matter, but what does matter is I what you to help in "The interactive-style play!". Just come with me!", Tatenashi says walking to Naruto and wraps her gags around his right arm and begins walking with him.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING. ALSO IM THINKING OF DELETING NARUTO THE EIGHTH DEADLY SIN AND MAKE A NARUTO X ROSARIO VAMPIRE FANFIC. WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and since I'm catching up with the series of infinite stratos I'll be twitching to Light novel after this whole fiasco, and update every Saturday because I need to slow down and focus on other fanfics.

Chapter 17

LOCKER ROOM

"Why the hell am I wearing this prince outfit?", Naruto says annoyed looking at what he's wearing.

"Come to the stage", tatenashi says still wearing the maid suit.

"I don't trust you", Naruto says with narrowed eyes and tatenashi just smiles.

"And this is important. The crown!", tatenashi says putting it on his head.

"Um, I've never even seem the script...", Naruto says suspiciously.

"Don't worry. Basically this okay is all ad-lib anyway. We'll give you all the directions necessary. You can take care of the rest, okay Naruto?", tatenashi says and behind walking away.

"What the hell is she planning?", Naruto says to himself.

TIME SKIP

"Now, lets get this started!", tatenashi says and the roof closes.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella", tatenashi says and the lights shine on Naruto.

"What the?", Naruto says confused looking around then looks up at the screen.

"No... It's no longer a name. Those who gleefully brought down swarms of enemy soldiers across countless balls. The most powerful warriors of the world...those who revel ok utter destruction. The most appropriate title for those girls... That's "Cinderella"!", tatenashi says and Naruto starts to sweatdrop.

"What the hell is happening?", Naruto says confused.

"Girls dance around, targeting the confidential data hidden inside the Prince's crown!", tatenashi says and the girls cheer.

"... Something yells me I'm gonna be running from girls for some reason", Naruto thinks and the lights go on.

"Once again, tonight, the night of bloodthirsty Cinderellas begins", tatenashi says.

"That's mine!", Rin yells above Naruto and swings her sword down which Naruto takes from her and flips Rin over on her back.

"What just happ-", Rin says and Naruto points the sword at her.

"Explain why you just attacked me out of the blue?", Naruto says with a raised eyebrow and Rin just stands up sticking her hand out to Naruto.

"Give me that crown!", Rin yells and throws Kunai at Naruto which he moves his head and it hits the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me?!", Naruto yells at Rin.

"Don't worry. It's made from safe materials", Tatenashi says and Naruto takes the Kunai out of the wall and try's to bend it with his hand but won't budge.

"This is made of steel?! How the hell is this safe-", Naruto yells and dodges a kick which cracks the ground.

"Ok, that's not glass?", Naruto says surprised.

"It's made from tempered glass!", Rin yells throwing and kick but Naruto catches and and puts both arms on Rin's leg and begins spinning her around and around then throws her against the wall.

"Sorry, you were just trying to kill me here!", Naruto told her and notices there a red dot on him and moves fast dodging a bullet. Naruto gets behind a pillar.

"Cecilia huh, she must be using a sniper rifle", Naruto thinks and a billet hits his crowm making a ding sound.

"Run like your life depends in it, which it does!", Genesis yells at Naruto and he runs through the door and jumps over the fence.

"What kind of fucked up play is this?!", Naruto says and looks up to see Cecilia at high ground. Cecilia fires at Naruto and when he was about to dodge fast a riot shield blocked it. Naruto turns and smiles seeing Charlotte.

"Thanks Char", Naruto says and kisses her on the cheek making her blush then she continues blocking the bullets with the shield.

"I should start running", Naruto says turning away.

"Oh, just wait", Charlotte says suddenly making Naruto stop and turn.

"What is it?", Naruto says confused at this.

"Well, it'd be great if you could leave the crown here", Charlotte says turning to him.

"Ok, they seen to be wanting the crown so I'll give it to you", Naruto says.

"For the prince, his country means all. So if he ever loses his crown, which contains the confidential data...", Tatenashi says and Naruto takes the crown off.

"Huh?", Naruto and yells being electrocuted.

"Damn you Tatenashi!", Naruto yells putting the crown back on.

"He gets electrically shocked by his own remorse", Tatenashi says happily and Naruto's eye twitches thinking she's enjoying this.

"Naruto!", Charlotte says worriedly.

"Oh, bless his heart! Is the prince's love for his country that great? But all we can do is way over him. How agonizing!", Tatenashi says and Naruto signs then stands up.

"Sorry, have to keep the crown", Naruto says.

"What? That's a problem!", Charlotte says worriedly. Whoever gets the crown can chose to have one person like Naruto and Ichika change rooms and invite another person or just move in with them.

"This is it for you!", Rin says and both look at the balcony seeing Rin holding Kunai's and Cecilia holding a sniper rifle.

"Behave yourself!", Cecilia yells.

"Give it up!", Rin yells throwing her Kunai and Naruto picks Charlotte up bridal style making her blush.

"N-Naruto!", Charlotte says and imagines thus will happen at there wedding making her blush redder.

"Sorry, don't want you to get hurt!", Naruto says and the ground under Naruto's feet gives away then Naruto and Charlotte fall down the small cliff.

"What, hap-", Naruto stops and blushes seeing his face is between Charlotte's breasts making both blush and stand up.

"So is it true that, you and Tatenashi, you know", Charlotte says with a light blush and Naruto blushes.

"What! No! I just had to sleep with her because she blackmailed me", Naruto says signing and Charlotte smiles hearing that.

"But Charlotte, ummmmmm, you should really get a new dress because", Naruto says and Charlotte looks down at her dress and sees it ripped showing her white panties then Charlotte blushes redder then a tomato and covers it.

"Naruto you pervert!", Charlotte yells blushing.

"Not my fault!", Naruto says back and a bullet almost hits Naruto.

"Oh come on!", Naruto yells and starts running again.

"What? Wait up!", Charlotte yells but Naruto runs up the steps.

TIME SKIP

Naruto makes it to the top and signs tiredly.

"Why me?", Naruto says sadly and looks up and signs. The light comes on showing Laura.

"You've got to be kidding me", Naruto says sweatdroping at this.

"I've been waiting for you. Your crown is mine!", Laura says and charges. Naruto grabs her harm and squeezes it making her drop on of the knifes and Naruto catches it.

"I have to say, you know how to pick out a nice knive", Naruto says and swings the sword and still has at Laura knocking the knive out of her hand.

"Love is no fun without obstacles!", Tatenashi says they hear something fire and storm to see a cannon shell heading for them. Naruto picks Laura up putting her over his shoulder and jumps over the edge of the castle. Naruto grabs onto a line and begins swinging.

"Hey! Why did you stop me!", Laura says angrily wanting the crown.

"So you want to be hit by a cannon shell?", Naruto says and lands in the ground droping Laura and begins running like hell.

"Thanks...", Laura says sadly at not getting the crown and for saving her.

Naruto runs behind the castle and signs.

"Why can't I get any breakes?", Naruto says tiredly.

"Naruto!", Houki says and Naruto turns to her then sees that she's also wearing a princess outfit.

"Naruto, this way!", Houki says.

"Houki?", Naruto says and runs to then find a ladder she's standing by.

"Climb this. You'll be safe", Houki says and both look at the ladder. Houki behind climbing with Naruto behind her.

"Naruto, don't look up", Houki says with a light blush looking at her adopted brother and Naruto looks up.

"Huh?", Naruto says and they feel a breeze showing Houki's panties.

"So what, I've seen your panties tons of times at home and a few times I saw you wearing nothing by accident", Naruto says and Houki begins blushing like crazy remembering the time Naruto opened the bathroom door while she was about to get in the shower, it was very awkward.

Houki begins kicking Naruto in the face while yelling pervert and Naruto catches her foot.

"Your the one that forgot to lock the door!", Naruto yells at her.

"But you still looked at me! I felt so embarrassed", Houki says and Naruto signs.

"You would have had sex with Ichika right there if that was him", Naruto says and receives another kick in the face. Once they get to the top Houki tries to hit Naruto but he catches it easily.

"Just stop Houki", Naruto says and she pulls away.

"Well, now hand over the crown to me", Houki says and Naruto shakes his head.

"Hell no", Naruto says and Houki tackles Naruto trying to get the crown and both notice the position there in and both starts blushing.

"Ah, a brother and sister in love. Since Naruto is adopted it doesn't make them related so they can make love", Tatenashi says into the mic making both blush red and stand.

Suddenly they here something open making bath turn.

"Huh?", Naruto and Houki says looking at the door. The door opens showing a big ball and it starts rolling towards them.(guess what movie this reminds you of and if your right, you get a imaginary cookie)

"Oh come on!", Naruto yells and takes Houki's hand and begins running.

"Houki, don't let go!", Naruto yells and both run in a right space. Naruto has his arms sealed around Houki protectively and Houki has her breasts pushed against Naruto's chest.

"Phew, we're saved... Uh Houki", Naruto says and both look to see her breasts against Naruto's chest making both blush again. Both walk out if the tight space blushing but it starts to calm down.

"Can you please tell me why everyone wants this crown?", Naruto says confused.

"That's because... Well, umm...", Houki says nervously.

"The crown is mine!", Laura yells behind the two with her knive pulled back.

"You wish!", Houki yells pulling out a katana from her dress.

"You hid a katana in your dress?", Naruto says confused at this.

Both begin fighting while Naruto just watches. Naruto sees them cutting there dresses.

"You saw it, didn't you?", Houki yells and charges at Naruto but Genesis gets in the way and Naruto's arm turns to Genesis and grabs the sword while Houki is covering her breasts.

"Houki, your not at my level yet", Naruto says to her and all of them stop hearing an explosion making them all turn to see the big ball knocking down a building.

"Tatenashi, I don't think you should be spending the school's money on these kinds of things?", Naruto says surprised at this. A bridge comes down now showing a bunch of girls.

"Oh fuck", Naruto says starting to sweat.

"Now, its time for the walk in contestants to participate! Good kick in getting the prince's crown!", Tatenashi says smiling at Naruto, Houki, and Laura's shocked faces.

"Naruto stay still!", a girl yells and they begin running towards him.

"Lets make it "Happily Ever After" with me, my prince!", a red head says.

"Give he that crown!", another yells and Naruto begins running.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!", Naruto yells and jumps over the edge of the castle and lands on the ground and begins running fast but someone grabs his leg from the ground and pulls him in while closing the door.

"Ow", Naruto says holding his head and looks up seeing that women with the orange hair again.

"They won't find you here", Reiko says.

"Thanks...", Naruto says looking away from Reiko and his eyes narrowed at her being here.

"Why are you here? Reiko... Or is that even your real name?", Naruto says and Genesis activates and appears in his IS and turns to her.

"Well, I thought I should use this opportunity to take your Genesis. But handsome and strong, you could instead join us?", Reiko says smiling but Naruto shakes his head.

"Not interested", Naruto says and Reiko signs.

"Oh well, guess I'll gust continue my mission", Reiko yells and appears ok her spider like IS surprising Naruto who's eyes narrow.

"Who sent you?!", Naruto says angrily and she just smiles.

"You don't even know, huh. I was sent by the leader of Phantom Task, we already know that you will soon regain your memory so there's no use hiding it, my name is Autumn", Autumn says she Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Who is you leader?!", Naruto says and she just smiles.

"Squall, or you can call her mom if you want", Autumn says and Naruto's eyes widen all finding out who his mother is.

"But that doesnt make sense?!", Naruto says holding his head in pain seeing a red haired woman.

"Ah you must be thinking of Kushina, your step mother. Even so she isn't your real mother and Squall is your true mother!", Autumn says shocking Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

"What... My mothers the leader of Phantom Task...?", Naruto says shocked and Autumn.

"I have to admit, Ms M sure knows how to pick. If I get I the chance I might try to get in bed with him", Autumn thinks blushing but shakes off the thought. Before she realizes it Naruto rams into her against the wall holding her.

"Why should I believe you!", Naruto yells at her but she smirks and fires lasers making Naruto jumps backand fight. Autumn fires a web at Naruto which gets him tangled.

"You may act like a man but your still a kid", Autumn says walking towards him.

"Don't think I'm weak!", Naruto yells at her. Autumn hits Naruto's helmet knocking it off. Naruto glares at her angrily.

"Well, I'll be taking Genesis now", Autumn says putting something on Naruto's chest making him yell in pain. Electricity starts to spark from it shocking Naruto.

"Your mother didn't want me to hurt you too bad just take the IS, ahahahah-", Autumn stops and the IS begins glowing.

"Don't mess with me!", Naruto roars. The thing in Naruto chest starts to spark more and break shocking Autumn.

"How did you...", Autumn says shocked at this and takes a few steps back. Naruto breaks out if the webs and starts walking towards her. Excalibur appears in Naruto's arm. Naruto points the blade at Autumn and glares at Naruto.

"Why should I believe you? You have no prof that she's my mother!", Naruti yells at her and Autumn takes out some kind of locket and throws it at Naruto which he catches she opens it making his eyes widen all the way. He sees a smiling Squall holding a baby Naruto next to Minato who's smiling.

"Dad...", Naruto says liking at Minato and holds his head in pain.

"Not again", Naruto says and stands up weakly and charges at Autumn with both of the blades connecting.

"Stop fucking with my mind!". Naruto yells forcing her back. Naruto pulls his blade up she swings down cutting through the blades shocking Autumn and pushes her back through the walk which Naruto follows. Both are in the field facing each other and Naruto is holding his head in pain. But Naruto still charges but a purple beam stops him cold. Naruto looks up seeing a new person arriving.

"Another one?", Naruto says surprised and Autumn looks up angrily at Madoka.

"I came to get you, Autumn", she's says angering Autumn more.

"Where's the redirect when you address me?", Autumn yells angrily and thinks of something dark and charges at Naruto. Before he could react, Autumn puts her lips against Naruto's shocking Naruto and angering Madoka. Autumn slips her tongue into Naruto mouth wrestling with Naruto's. her breasts are pressed against Naruto's armor. Naruto couldn't help but kiss back unable to control himself. After 30 seconds they separate.

"Did that just...", Naruto says shocked and blushes. Autumn smiles at Naruto.

"I have to say. You lips her soft", Autumn says and looks at Madoka smirking and Madoka makes a fist in anger. But something happenes that a black beam hits Madoka in the back sending her crashing to the ground shocking them.

"Interesting", someone says and they look up to see something shocking. A Silver Genesis holding a knocked out Tatenashi and Ichika. Madoka gets up and looks angrily at the one who did that.

"Who the hell are you?!", Madoka yells and drones come out of the Silver IS and fire black beams at Madona. Naruto suddenly moves on his own grabbing Madoka bridal style making her blush and jumps out of the way. The silver IS user drops both Tatenashi and Ichika but thankfully Rin and Cecilia catch them. Charlotte and Laura arrive then the black genesis lands on the ground and smiles seeing him surrounded.

"So interesting", the person says and the helmet receds showing his face. Everyone's eyes widen seeing none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eheheheh", Sasuke chuckles seeing he's surrounded.

"I am here to see the competition, my boss ordered my to check you guys out. Im Sasuke Uchiha, hello cousin", Sasuke says too Naruto making his eyes widen. The helmet clones back over his head and suddenly Naruto's helmet flys to him and he catches it and puts it back on.

"Hello twin brother", silver genesis says surprising everyone.

"Hello brother", golden genesis says and both's eyes glow red.

"Lets begin genesis", Sasuke says smiling and silver genesis starts glowing bright silver and the entire IS changed looking like a silver version of Naruto's second shift.

"Second Shift! Neo Genesis, ACTIVATE!", Sasuke she Genesis yell. The wings detach and fire multiple black beams at everyone.

"Move!", Naruto yells still holding Madoka and everyone try's to nice but there hit by the beans knocking them to the ground. Naruto was able to dodge and he puts Madoka down.

"Second Shift, Neo Genesis, ACTIVATE!", Naruto and Genesis yell both Naruto transforms. Silvers drones reattach and both change at high speed and throw and punch connecting pushing the air back.

"True Excalibur!", Naruto yells and his blade becomes rainbow.

"Interesting, True Excalibur!", Sasuke yells also showing a rainbow blade making Naruto's eyes widen and both swords connect.

"Show me more!", Sasuke yells and faster then Naruto could move he receives a powerful kick to the stomach sending him smashing against the ground hard. Sasuke is smiling but his eyes widen when Naruto flus straight at him and lunches Sasuke in the stomach hard sending him back.

Both of there drones come off and there arms become angel cannons making everyone's eyes widen.

"FREEDOM STRIKE!", both yell unleashing there multiple beams and they connect creating a others which creates a black orb consuming both of them and turns rainbow creating a huge explosion. Both hit the ground hard and stand up facing each other.

"I'm impressed you did this much but its over", Sasuke says and is coveted by black energy making everyone's eyes widen.

"Third Shift, Satan Nemesis, ACTIVATE!", Sasuke and Genesis yell shocking everyone and they see a beam of black energy consume Sasuke. Everyone is shocked at the sherry output, its over the limits. The beam is gone showing Sasuke covered in darkness she before Naruto could move. A sword stands through Naruto's chest and Saduke turns back to his original form smiling.

"What just happened?", Naruto says shocked at the speed.

"I'm leaving, you better get help now or you will die, genesis can't save you easily", Sasuke says and takes his sword out of Naruto and kicks him hard in the stomach sending him cracking to the ground shocking everyone.

"See ya!", Sasuke says and flys off at full speed.

"Naruto!", Madoks yells worriedly about to help but Autumn grabs her shoulder.

"We must leave now, they can protect him, we must report to Squall that the Uchiha's have made there move", Autumn says and Madoka grits her teeth and nods regretfully. Autumn deactivates her is and Madoka picks her up and flys away.

"Naruto!", Charlotte yells and holds Naruto in his arms. Blood is coming from Naruto's mouth.

"So fast", Naruto says weakly and passed out. His IS deactivates.

"We must get him help immediately", Tatenashi says and Ichika and the others run to get help.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto wakes up and flinches in pain finding his chest where he was staffed at.

"Don't worry, I use my power to heal where the sword hit, but it will the time for the opening to heal", Genesis says and Naruto signs.

"Why did you save that girl?", genesis says and Naruto shrugs.

"I dint know, my body just moved", Naruto says she thinks back.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?", Naruto says looking at his bracelet.

"I rather not talk about my brother, he isn't like me", Genesis says remembering his corrupted brother.

"What's this?", Naruto says finding a letter on his bed and blushes reading it.

"Ichika moved rooms and now Tatenshi is my room mate...", Naruto says and signs then goes back to bed.

WHERE MADOKA IS

Both girls are currently fighting against each other because of the kiss.

"I won't let you have him!", Madoka yells kicking Autumn in the face.

"Why you! I don't care, I'll make love to him when I'm alone with him", Autumn says and takes out a knife.

"Stop it, Autumn. You're too loud", Squall says entering the room wearing a robe and Autumn smiles.

"Squall...", Autumn says smiling seeing there leader.

"You need to calm down, it ruins your beautiful face. You two act like me and Kushina did when we fought for Minato's affections. So I'm guessing you met Naruto and both of you are attracted to him", Squall says smirking and both girls blush. Squall sits down and Madoka heads to her room.

"M, send Silent Zephyrus to maintenance. It still needs done tune-ups", Squall says and Madoka nods.

"Okay", Madoka says leaving the room.

"So the Uchiha are getting involved huh", Squall thinks with her eyes narrowing and looks at a picture of Madara Uchiha Next to his adopted brother Minato Namikaze.

UCHIHA BASE

A smiling Madara is at his desk listening to Sasuke's report.

"Excellent, Naruto hasn't awakened third shift yet so he is no threat to my plans, ehehehe", Madara says smiling darkly and Sasuke leaves the room.

"Lets see what the future brings to us Naruto", Sasuke says and smiles darkly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I'm following the Light Novel so sorry if it gets confusing I'm catching up to fast using the episodes.

Chapter 19

MORNING

Naruto opens his rubbing the sleep from them and sits up in his bed.

"Hello", a someone voice says then Naruto turns and looks at a beautiful girl. She had blue hair, amber eyes, has a piercing in her bottom lip, She has a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She's wearing a academy uniform.

"Ummmm... Hi...", Naruto says surprised and the girl smiles sadly at him.

"You don't remember, so you did lose your memories...", the now named Konan says and they hear the door open and both turn to see another person. A guy with fair-skinned with chin-length red hair, his eyes are the mist noticeable, its a ripple pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple sclerae and a light dark purple irides.

"Come on Konan, we still haven't finished looking around-", he stops and sees an injured Naruto and his eyes widen all the way.

"Naruto!", he says running to his side shocked.

"Who are you people?", Naruto says confused and both look down sadly.

"It seems it was true when you lost your memories...", Nagato says sadly.

"Who are you people?", Naruto says to them.

"I'm Nagato and this is Konan, we're friends", the now Nagato says and was cut off by Chifuyu entering and signs at the two.

"Ok, you two, were not done yet with checking the school yet, come", Chifuyu says and both nod following her. Both turn to Naruto and smile then leave.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto sneaks out of the room and begins walking through the school at night but grabs's his head in pain amd starts seeing images of a kid Nagato, Konan, Sasuke, a girl that looks like Chifuyu. All five smiling running through the park.

"Come on Naruto!", the girl that looks like Chifuyu says pulling Naruto along.

Naruto falls to his knees holding his head in pain.

"Why can't I remember?!", Naruto says holding his head and passes out.

TIME SKIP

Naruto opens his eyes to find he's in his room.

"Your finally awake, I found you passed out in the hall way", Tatenashi says

She is currently lying in the bed while reading a fashion magazine. Naruto starts blushing seeing her.

"What's the matter? Ah, could it be that you're peeking at my underwear?", Tatenashi says smiling at Naruto making him blush more.

"W-Well excuse me! Please don't flap your feet like that when you're wearing a skirt! I might see it even though I don't mean to, you know!", Naruto says and Tatenashi just smiles more.

"Fuun. So, did you see it?", Tatenashi says.

"Wait what?!", Naruto yells blushing.

"A question for you. The color of my underwear is... Get it right and I'll move out", Tatenashi says smiling.

"Pink!", Naruto says suddenly and realizes it was a lie.

"Aha. Ecchi", Tatenashi says and Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

"Now then, I've come today because there's something we need to talk about", Tatenashi says.

"What is it...", Naruto says confused.

"Don't be so paranoid. It's a pretty serious topic. It's about the aforementioned group", Tatenashi says and Naruto blinks in surprise.

Naruto's mood suddenly tensed up, unlike a moment ago.

"It's still informal information, but it seems that just a short while ago, the United States' IS maintenance base was raided. Their target was the IS, itself, it seems. Naruto you should be careful too, or else your IS might be snatched away as well", Tatenashi says.

"Okay. I won't be caught by the same trick twice", Naruto says.

"Very good. Boys should be like that", Tatenashi said.

"Become a good enough man whom I can fall in love with", Tatenashi added making Naruti blush again and looks away.

"Also I might unexpectedly fall in love with you, you know?", Tatenashi says smiling at him.

"Ok, please I need rest so stop with the flirting", Naruto says sweating.

"People who say that kind of things...I wonder if they need to suffer through tickling hell", Tatenashi says getting up and gets on Naruto's bed on top of him.

"Pl-Please stop. That will be really painful", Naruto says not liking this.

Tatenashi's voluptuous chest and tender thighs that were touching Naruto while she is ready to tickle him.

"Now then, I wonder if I should satisfy Naruto's body needs?", Tatenashi says while making a tickling gestures with her hands.

*Knock* *knock*.

"Naruto? Are you there?", someone says. The voice which was suddenly heard along with the knocking sound was Charl's...

"Y-Yeah! The door is unlocked so please come in!", Naruto says happily.

"Huh?", Charlotte says seeing this.

"Welcome", Tatenashi says smiling.

Seeing Tatenashi-san's smiling figure, Charl stiffens.

Her expression disappeared when Naruto was looking at her face, turning into a blank stare, then somehow turning into a very scary, expressionless face which starts to scar Naruto.

"Naruto, what were you doing...?", Charlotte says suddenly.

"Huh? What... we were just chatting", Naruto says his plan failing turning into a very bad place to be.

"Fuun. Then why did you say that it was okay for me to enter?", Charlotte says and Naruto swallows. Genesis isn't saying anything watching this runaway train crash.

"Why, you say... Huh? Charl, could it be that you're angry?", Naruto says sweating.

"Why do you say that? There's nothing of the sort. I'm not angry at all, you know", Charlotte says and they can see the angry blood-vessel mark and fire behind her back!

"Then, it's time for me to go. I'll be trading my room back and someone else will be sleeping in this room. Charlotte, please take your time", Tatenashi says getting off of Naruto leaving the room.

"Okay", Charlotte says and Naruto starts praying to god.

Charl unexpectedly sits next to Naruto instead of in front.

Suddenly, Charl started to strangely burst out.

"Ahaha. Naruto, really, I'm no longer mad. That's why, please, don't be afraid like that", Charlotte says.

"Huh? Wh-.. Wha?", Naruto said confused.

"Because, you are flustered just like a man that has been found cheating by his partner. That was really funny. Fu fu", Charlotte says and laughed genuine.

"In the first place, that's... why were you mad anyway?", Naruto says confused.

"Because Naruto is getting friendly only with Tatenashi", Charlotte says blushing.

"No, that's not it!", Naruto yells waving his hands innocently.

"...That's not what I meant though...", Charlotte says confusing Naruto.

"A-Anyway, about the thing I want to talk to you about", Charlotte says and began to fidget while playing with her fingers.

"T-That's, you know. I got a bracelet as a present before, didn't I? That's why, t-that's, a-also to return the favor that is, I wonder if maybe I should give you some kind of accessory as a birthday present, is what I was thinking. What do you think?", Charlotte says and Naruto remembers he have her something in her birthday.

Charl is saying this while being unusually restless, but she strongly said the last part while vigorously moving her face closer to Naruto's.

"Ah, the bracelet from last summer, wasn't it. But...", Charlotte said. Charl is getting closer again to Naruto with another vigorous move.

"Naruto, a watch is a necessity if you want to be a stylish boy, you know", Charlotte says suddenly.

"T-That's why, let's go to the front of the station this weekend. Besides, I also want to look for some clothes", Charlotte says nervously.

"I-Is that so. Well, let's go then", Naruto says smiling.

"R-Really!? I-It's a promise! You absolutely have to come!", Charlotte said and then held out her pinky finger after saying that.

"Alright", Naruto says sticking his out and wraps his pinky around hers.

"Ehehe. I'm looking forward to this weekend", Charlotte says happily and both notice how close they are and start to lean in when they were stopped by yelling from the next room and here an angry Houki yelling at Ichika. Both laugh.

NEXT DAY

"Well hello, also we have one other student joning us... You can come in...", Miss Yamada says looking to the door and everyone turns. Naruto's eyes widen the most.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and these two are Nagato and Konan", Sasuke says smiling wearing an academy uniform next to Konan and Nagato. Naruto glares at Sasuke while he just smiles.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING. SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU THIS CHAPTER, TRYING TO MAKE THIS FANFIC LONGER.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the wait, got a new game.

Chapter 20

"Are you serious?! A test?! He was going to kill them", Naruto yells at Chifuyu receiving a glare making him quite.

"I was told by my superiors that it was a test run of Silver Genesis. Uchiha company needed to test out its power so they sent it out, it also made the ones who attacked retreat, that is what the head of the company Madara Uchiha said", Chifuyu says making Naruto angry.

NEXT DAY

"My hair isn't strange, right? Maybe I should check it again", Charlotte says to herself.

Charlotte, who had come to the meeting place 45 minutes earlier than appointed, checked her hair for the twelfth time while restlessly waiting for Naruto.

The hand-mirror that she brought out was a folded Wajimanuri that she intuitively bought a few days ago through an internet mail order. The drawing on it is a full moon and susuki on a hill, a perfect fit for the season.

While tinkering with her forelock, and pulling it left and right, she let out a small groan.

"Somehow I can't decide...  
Actually, there wasn't any noticeable difference, but today", Charlotte thinks feeling very sensitive.

After all, she would like the boy that she likes to see her at 100%. That kind of wish is something that's very natural.

Putting away her hand-mirror, Charlotte then checked the watch on her right wrist.

"It seems I´ve put too much fighting spirit", Charlotte thinks and starts to relax.

Charlotte started to practice smiling. But, unfortunately, two men who looked like [Travellers] saw that smile and thought that it was directed at them.

"Hey, little girl!", one of them say.

"Are you free today? Are you free now? Let's go somewhere together~", the other one said.

"My car is parked over there. Let's go somewhere far away! I'm going to show you a lot of good places using a French car!", the other said both walking near her.

French - hearing that part drew a subtle reaction from Charlotte.

"Using a French car, with a bad fuel yield, on Japan's highways, are you? Heeeh, I see", Charlotte says and gives them a fake smile.

If there's a possibility that somehow or another, a problem is going to occur, Charlotte can make the two males into beehives in less than a second using her specialty.

One of the men, who could still see "a pulse of life" in Charlotte's face, was about to put his hand on her shoulder but someone grabs it and starts to bend his hand making him fall to his knees.

"Huh-?", Charlotte stops and it was none other then Sasuke wearing the clothes from Naruto the movie road to ninja. He's currently glaring at the two men.

"Ouchhhhh!?", the guy says in pain.

"Would you mind not touching my rivals girlfriend? I don't want him to be distracted by any problems when we fight again", Sasuke says making Charlotte blush a lot at his words.

"W-W-Whaa...!?", one of them say.

"H-Hey!? Let g-!", the other tried to say but Sasuke bends his hand more.

"Ugyaaaa!", the guy yells in pain.

The nice sound that resembled something being dislocated and the man's scream was causing a commotion in front of the station that morning.

"Now, leave!", Sasuke says darkly scaring the two and lets go of the guys hand and both of them run away.

"What's happening?", Naruto says walking towards them and stops seeing Sasuke next to Charlotte and glares at him.

"Naruto!", Charlotte says and notices the glare he's giving Sasuke.

"Oh no! Naruto he scared off too guys that were trying to hit on me", Charlotte says making Naruto blink in surprise.

"I'm leaving, see ya", Sasuke says turning around and starts walking.

"Uh, thank you", Charlotte says to him and he stops for a few seconds then starts walking again.

TIME SKIP

"Forcing yourself onto women is against the rules, you know. Alright, come over here. Good work",  
Saying that, the middle-age police chief with the oddly cool, deep voice takes Frivolous Man A & B away to the nearby police station. Thus, the morning's strife is settled. They seem to have caught the two men because someone reported them.

"Um, Naruto?", Charlotte says.

"Sorry I was late!", Naruto says sheepishly.

Charl, whom the apology is directed at, was looking blankly at him in surprise.

"Th-There's nothing to apologize for, it happened before we were supposed to meet anyway...and that..., he might not be all bad", Charlotte says making Naruto start to think.

"Who knows why he did it-", Naruto says but stops seeing her shake her head.

"He said he saw you as a rival and said he didn't want problems when you fight and... No never mind", Charlotte says and gets a raised eyebrow with a surprised look.

"What else?", Naruto said and she blushes.

"Um... You see... He thinks that we are boyfriend and girlfriend", Charlotte says.

"What?!", Naruto says blushing but starts thinking Charlotte as a girlfriend but then starts thinking of Tatenashi and for some reason that girl that was jealous.

"Are you ok?", Charlotte says worriedly at seeing Naruto having an inner battle with himself.

"Yes sorry", Naruto says shaking his head getting rid of the thoughts.

Both say nothing after that.  
Sure enough, the conversation stopped. They then go to a store that sells clothes.

Suddenly Naruto sees someone familiar.

"Raannn!", Naruto yells out to her.

Just as he thought, it was her, Naruto thought while called out to Ran.

But, Ran, who was called suddenly by a loud voice, raised her shoulder in surprise.

"Huh!? N-Naruto?!", Ran thinks blushing red then quickly hid the underwear that she had just picked behind her back, and without knowing what to do, she stiffened for a few seconds.

"Did he see it!? The place where I usually choose my p-panties...has been seen!?  
Furthermore, it was the long awaited meeting after not seeing each other lately.  
As a maiden-in-love, the feeling that if there was a hole right there", Ran thinks for some odd reason.

Ran stealthily returned the black and white striped panties that she hid on the shelf earlier while keeping it behind her back. The goods, which she found right during the stock change bargain sale, were of high quality and priced at only 1000 yen for 3. It was a very good bargain, but wasn't something that makes you happy when you are seen with it by the person you like.

Ran sees the girl he's standing next to.

"It isn't, Houki.  
Uwaaa...beautiful blond hair... She looks like a model...", Ran thinks shocked and unconsciously compared it to her own reddish tea-colored hair.  
The Gotanda sibling's hair color is not a result of dyeing decolourisation. The tea-colored is hereditary, but to a maiden-in-love, that is a serious situation. Ran was overly conscious of Naruto, and in the past had pondered if she should have dyed her hair completely black but when she asked Naruto, he just told her that her hair was truly beautiful and reminds him of someone he can't remember.

After the festival, according to the info that she got from Teens Network (Girl's Only Information Network), it seems that it was a big event where Naruto and Ichika were wearing butler suits to receive the guests.

She clutched her hand and walked toward Naruto with well-regulated steps.

"Good afternoon, Naruto", Ran says nervously while Naruto just smiles.

"Hey, you're alone today?", Naruto says looking around for Dan but can't seem to find him.

"Ah, yes. Strolling and shopping", Ran says with a light blush.

"Is that so. -Ah, sorry about the matter from before. I heard you wanted to attend the school festival? Since you want to enroll there next year", Naruto says to her.

"T-That's right. If possible, it would be nice if I'm prioritized next time you're giving out tickets...", Ran says with a smile.

Once that kind of friendly chat started, Charl was perplexed.

That there is a girl outside the school being friendly with Naruto... truth to be told, it isn't amusing at all.

"A, um, Naruto...", Charlotte says and Naruto laughs a little rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah! Sorry! I haven't introduced her", Naruto says  
cutting the conversation he was having with Ran.  
Charlotte, who can't help but feel happy, become high-spirited with a giggle.

"This is Charl. My classmate and France's representative candidate", Naruto says.

"Charlotte Dunois. N-Nice to meet you", Charlotte says nervously.

"Ra-Ran Gotanda. Nice to meet you too", Ran says nervously and both handshake to decide who will have the aura of a winner, Charlotte had an advantage.

Feeling that smooth silk-like touch, Ran's consciousness blurred for an instant.

"Do you remember? During the school festival, you were talking to Ichika about the festival when you met our friend Dan right? Ran is his little sister", Naruto says to Charlotte surprising her.

"Is that so", Charlotte says surprised and Naruto nods.

"Yes, it is", Naruto said smiling.

"And, it seems that next year she will be accepted at IS Academy. She's going to be our junior at school", Naruto said shocking her.

"Y-Yes! That's right! Please do instruct me", Ran suddenly says and she bowed 90 degrees straight, and then raised her head up, slightly dizzy.

"That's right. I should still be able to hand you that ticket. Ran, did you bring a cellphone?", Naruto says and she blushes.

"Y-Yesh!", Ran said.

The cellphone that was just taken out was switched into direct connection mode, and then the ticket data got transferred.

"This is...", Ran said and Naruto nods.

"This month [Cannonball Fast]'s special reserved seat ticket. You want to see it right?", Naruto says and she nods.

"Ah, yes! Of course!", Ram said.

"But, just like the school festival, each person only gets one invitation card. I'm sorry that I can't give your friends' share too", Naruto said apologetically.

"N-Not at all! It's okay! All of my friends are the type who are satisfied with just watching the relay broadcast", Ran says waving her hands to make it look like its ok.

"Is that so", Naruto said smiling at her making Ran blush.

After seeing the "Sending Complete" screen, Naruto closed his cellphone. A few seconds after that, Ran returned her cellphone into her bag.

Ran, put forth all of her courage and spoke up in a strained voice.

"Ah, um! Is it okay if I join you to look around today?", Ran says and Naruto nods while saying,"Ok.".

Ran lost her stance and was quickly supported by Charlotte.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", Charlotte says confused.

"Ye-Yesh...", Ran says and realizes what she said, Naruto laughs at this making her blush in embarrassment.

"Then, let's go to lots of places", Naruto says smiling happily and hearing Naruto's carefree voice, both Charlotte and Ran nodded their head, and then respectively lined up at his left and right side surprising him.

"Is there anything that catches your interest?", Naruto says and both don't know.

Gazing at the display in the clock shop, both girls begin walking towards it but stops and look at Naruto.

"Aren't you coming?", they say but Naruto shakes his hand and passes them his wallet which Charlotte catches.

"You two find a wristwatch that you like, I'll pay for it. I'm just gonna wait for you two when your done, need to call someone in private", Naruto says she both nod.

"Oh yeah, when is your bir-", Charlotte is cut off by Ran hands going to her mouth stoping her and she drags her into the store surprising Naruto.

"Birthday...Ow!", Naruto says holding his head in pain, remembering yelling and gun shits followed by lots of blood as well as a smiling Minato bleeding to death.

IN THE STORE

"Why did you do that?!", Charlotte says not knowing what happen in the past.

"You see... Naruto's a bit touchy on the birthday thing. He never had one because no one knew when he was born and... It gives him bad headaches", Ran says confusing Charlotte.

"Two years ago when I asked Naruto about it, he held his head in pain muttering alone...", Ran says sadly to her.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for late chapter.

Chapter 21

"Charl, where should we have lunch?"", Naruto said walking with the two girls.

"Uuunn, I wonder where", Charlotte said looking around.

"What about you Ran? Is there anything you want to eat? I'll treat you", Naruto said looking at her with a smile.

"N-No! I'll pay my own share at least!", Ran said blushing nervously making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Don't say that. Ah, how about the outdoor café there?", Naruto said remembering it.

"Ah, isn't that place quite expensive though?", Ran said and Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"That's why I said I'll treat you. Ah, or could it be that you have eaten there before?", Naruto said raising she eyebrow which she blushes.

"O-Only for drinks...", Ran says and he nods.

"Alright, then it's decided. Let's have lunch there", Naruto said to the two.

"O-Okay. Thank you very much", Ran said and was still looking at her feet while playing with her fingers. She seemed a little uncomfortable and her face was red. Somehow, it seemed like she's extremely embarrassed about her stomach growling earlier.

"Okay then, let's go", Charl said tugging Ran's arm.

"Alright", Ran said following.

Charl, who had just received the merchandise earlier, led them to the outdoor cafe.  
Ran and Naruto followed her and entered the store.

"Heee, this place is really stylish isn't it. Today weather's is just right too, so the location is excellent", Charlotte says whose hair is being brushed gently by the wind while smiling. That figure, which really looked like that of the daughter of a noble, somehow took Naruto aback for a moment.

TIME SKIP

"Welcome", a waiter says greeting them.

"Ah, what is Today's Lunch Menu?", Naruto said to him.

"It's crab-cream spaghetti for today's main course, along with a pear tart for desert", he said.

"Then, we'll order 3 of those", Naruto says with a smile and he nods.

"Thank you for ordering", the waiter said then after that exchange of words, the waiter left. Naruto suddenly realized, Charl and Ran were fixedly staring at me.

"W-What is it? Did I do something wrong?", Naruto says sweating.

"No, well, it seems you're very well trained at this", Charlotte said to him which he sweatdrops.

"No way, this much is just normal", Naruto said to her.

"A, um, could it be that you often comes to this kind of store?", Charlotte says to Naruto which he smiles.

"Nope, I rarely dine outside. Ah, but I do eat at Ran's house, don't I?", Naruto said and looks at her.

"Please don't put a set-meal store like ours in the same boat...", Ran says blushing and embarrassed.

"Why is that? It's not something to be embarrassed about, right? Gotanda set meal is delicious isn't it", Naruto says giving her a smile.

"That name alone is detestable enough for me...", Ran said looking away.

"By the way...", Ran said  
while looking intermittently at Charl, Ran's mouth was mumbling something. It looked like there's something that's hard to say.

"Hmm?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"N-Naruto and Charlotte, are you two seeing each other right now?!", Ran blurts out making both blush red.

"W...Wha!?", Charlotte says shocked at this and nervous.

"H-Hey Hey, what are you saying so suddenly?", Naruto says with a blush and sweats.

"B-But, that's, it seems you two are getting along so well...", Ran says to them.

"That's because we shared a room along with Ichika... I shouldn't have said that", Naruto says face palming himself while Ran blushes like crazy.

"A-A-Are you serious?! But I thought males and females can't live together?!", Ran says blushing.

"Yeah... Well... It's complicated, but we aren't dating", Naruto says scratching his head.

"...Thank goodness. Not seeing each other yet...", Ran says signing.

"Huh? I didn't catch that?", Naruto says looking at her which she blushes.

"It's nothing!", Ran says loudly.

While doing some small talk, the lunch came unexpectedly quick.

The waiter brought 3 plates at once and left there table. They took our utensils, and started to immediately eat our pasta.

"Itadakimasu!", all three say while putting there hands together, then started to eat our crab cream spaghetti.

The free-refill mixed herb tea that is part of the lunch really suits the food too.  
Since they're in the middle of eating, the conversation stopped temporarily, as they moved there forks.

"Hmm? Ran, there's something", Naruto said spotting it.

"Yes?", Ran says and he took a piece of napkin, and gently wiped Ran's mouth.

"There's sauce all over your mouth", Naruto says to her.

"I-If you had just told me, that's...I, I would have wiped it myself!", Ran said blushing.

"Oh yeah... is that so", Naruto says rubbing his cheek.

TIME SKIP

"T-Thank you for walking me home", Ran says nervously to Naruto.

"Yeah. Please say hi to Dan for me", Naruto said to her which she nods.

"O-Okay", Ran says nodding.

The time was past 4 o'clock. Under the sky where the sun had almost set, Naruto, Charlotte, and Ran were in front of the Gotanda restaurant. After lunch, the three of them, after visiting all the stores they wanted to, were at the store's front because of Naruto's words (Then, let's accompany Ran until she reaches her house).  
Ran wanted to invite them in for dinner, but since it was only 4 o'clock, she gave up on that idea. As expected, it's still too early for dinner.

Ran, who couldn't look at Naruto directly, seemed to be unable to calm down while glancing upwards at her house. Probably, she's trying to not be seen by her family, so she doesn't end up being talked about.

"Please don't let that stupid brother come out...! Also, please also don't let father come out...!", While thinking that, she looked at Naruto once again.

She remembered the first time they met. That day when she fell in love in 0.1 seconds. She was helping set dishes up when the lamp above her fell, before it hit her, Naruto jumped to her rescue getting her out of there fast but gaining a gash with blood coming out of it. She was looking at him shocked when it happened.

"Your hair, is quite beautiful...", Naruto says to her while letting his hand go through her long hair which she just blushes.

That day was when she started thinking how unbelievably stupid she was for thinking like she used to. Simply, people do fall in love.  
The reason can always be added after, and the impression is always vivid.  
And also, once it starts, it can no longer be stopped. Unstoppable, an awakening of love.

"N-Naruto", Ran says.

"Hm?", Naruto looks at her with his head tilting.

"Ah... Erm, that's...", Ran said while she entwined the fingertips of her hands behind her back.

Fidgeting, fidgeting. Ran was enveloped by a stifling feeling of wanting to say something, but being unable to do so, and ended up saying "Good night!", Ran says loudly and was about to enter when she feels someone touch her hair.

"Your hair still has that scent... Eheh, of peaches", Naruto says to her and Ran blushes like crazy entering her house.

"Uhhh... Did I do something-", Naruto is cut off by Charlotte dragging Naruto by his shirt away with an angry impression.

INSIDE RAN'S HOUSE

She entered her house, and while climbing the stairs with quick steps, she started replaying what happened in her mind.

"Oh? Is that you Ran? So, you're home already",  
While going to the second floor, she ran into Dan.  
And in his hand was a certain high grade cup ice cream that she had preciously saved.

"This stupid brother!", Ran thinks angrily finding an outlet to release her frustration, Ran settled it with a dropkick.

TIME SKIP

Charlotte and Naruto were on their way home, but somehow a strange silence stretched between them.

"Today was fun wasn't it", Naruto said to her bringing up a conversation.

"Huh!? Ah, yeah! It was fun!", Charlotte said who wanted to make use of this chance, her head had been filled with impatience and confusion from the moment they arrived at the bus stop in front of the academy.

Those little Charlottes inside her brain had been making a fuss in a meeting.  
They arrived in front of the gate.

"B-By the way Naruto-Wha", Charlotte stops cold seeing Naruto hit the ground unmoving.

"Naruto!", Charlotte yells running to his side. She flips Naruto over and he's shaking with his eyes closed.

"NARUTO!", Charlotte yells worriedly.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"That katana is moving again, it seems with every memory he regains, the chains can't take anymore, interesting", Tabane says to Chloe while both look at a katana wrapped in bandages with chains around it, as well in a black box with a see through window. The cloth is burning a little.

"Such power, I never knew Minato could do something like this, sealing his sons memory's in a sword, but what would happen if he gets it back?", Chloe says and she just smiles.

"Well, isn't it obvious, he'll get his memory's back and much more", Tabane says happily looking at the sword with a smile.

"He will have the key to the God Code", Chloe says which Tabane nods smiling.

"But you know... If he doesn't get the sword back soon, he will die, you even know that both cannot live without the other, he's already starting to die from Minato taking a part of his soul with the memory's sealing it in the sword'", Chloe says and Tabane smiles at this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
